Princess Milk
by Acetaminophen Kwon
Summary: Siklus datang bulan ala Luhan layaknya gadis kebanyakan -menyebalkan. Untung Sehun tidak kehilangan akal untuk membuat gadisnya ini tersenyum. Namun, kehadiran Kris yang memanipulasi pikiran Luhan dan Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi penghianat, membuat para Vampire yang tersisa geram bukan main. GS! HunHan, KaiSoo. Short but Sweet is in this Chap!
1. Chapter 1

**BOOK 1**

**Princess Milk and The Prince of Vampire**

**Chapter : 01**

**Sub Title : Milk In Blood**

**Pairing : HunHan, KaiBaek**

**Word Count : 10k**

**Notes : It's just the same, because i think there's no mistakes inside ^^. But, i think it's gonna be longer than before. Are you satishfied with that?**

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Bulan sabit memantulkan sinar putihnya yang menyilaukan di atas _Abeo Cruentus_, dunia gelap yang tersembunyi di balik seluruh cermin di dunia. Para penduduk di dunia kegelapan yang luar biasa indah ini terdiri atas sekumpulan makhluk abadi penghisap darah. Melalui portal cermin, Vampire dari _Abeo Cruentus_ memiliki akses bebas untuk mencari makanan kapanpun ke dunia manusia _(dengan syarat utama jangan sampai ketahuan para manusia, tentu saja!)._

Baik malam maupun siang suasananya sama saja –gelap dan menusuk. Meski begitu, para Vampire nampaknya sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu _(karena kegelapan memanglah hal yang mereka senangi)._ Buktinya, _Batis Ortus_ selalu dipenuhi oleh Vampire anak-anak yang berlarian kesana-kemari dengan lincah bersama para kelelawar yang memenuhi setiap sudut taman, pusat kota _Cruenta_ juga terus dipadati oleh Vampire dewasa maupun remaja yang sibuk bekerja atau belajar. Dan yang paling utama, kastil kerajaan _Abeo Cruentus_ masih dihiasi oleh kilatan petir mengagetkan yang membuat aura misteriusnya semakin menguar.

Oh Sehun, sang Putra Mahkota _Abeo Cruentus _yang agung, saat ini tampak begitu larut dalam kegiatan membacanya. Walau pasif tapi jemarinya tetap saja bergerak membolak-balik lembar demi lembar buku tebal yang tengah dilahap oleh kepandaiannya yang luar biasa. Mata kecilnya tampak fokus pada deretan huruf _Chiller_ bercetak tinta merah tebal di atas kertas kuno _(selain sebagai makanan, ternyata penduduk lokal juga cukup kreatif untuk memanfaatkan darah sebagai tinta menulis)._

Iris merah besar milik Sehun laksana kobaran api di area kutub. Menyala, namun begitu dingin dan beku. Rambut abu-abu menaungi kepalanya yang penuh oleh pengetahuan seputar rakyat, tradisi serta legenda bangsanya. Hidung tinggi, pipi lembut dan bibir tipisnya dilingkupi oleh selimut kulit yang berwarna putih pucat mengkilat. Ketampanannya mutlak sempurna yang sudah pasti dapat memikat wanita manapun di dunia –Vampire dan manusia.

Namun di balik kesempurnaan si mati yang abadi ini, tersimpan sejuta kelicikan iblis dari dasar neraka yang pernah tercipta. Tanpa banyak bicara, aura yang Sehun pancarkan memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang setara dengan ribuan lusin jarum beku –tajam dan dingin. Tanpa banyak bergerak, satu remasan kecil dari tangannya dapat meremukkan tangan seseorang –jika dia berkehendak. Dan tanpa banyak melihat, kekuatan pikirannya dapat mempermainkan raga siapapun hanya dengan satu lirikan singkat. Di _Abeo Cruentus_, hanya Sehun yang memiliki semua anugerah _(atau malah musibah?) _ini –dan dia sangat cerdas dalam memanfaatkannya. Entah sudah berapa jumlah bayi, anak kecil bahkan gadis muda yang telah dia rusak hidupnya dengan jalan menghisap darah mereka sampai habis.

Meski begitu, Sehun tetap memiliki teman setia yang lebih dari bisa untuk diandalkan.

"Kau tidak bisa terus begini, Sehunnie." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan dingin. "Usiamu sudah terbilang cukup untuk menikah dan menggantikan posisi ayahmu sebagai Raja di _Abeo Cruentus_."

"Aku tidak mau menikah."

Gadis Vampire dalam wujud kecantikan mutlak terbungkus kebekuan elegan itu menghela napas akibat penolakan Sehun atas sarannya. Sebagai Hakim Vampire Tertinggi, Kyungsoo paham benar tentang segala peraturan juga siklus peristiwa yang sudah, sedang dan akan terjadi di _Abeo Cruentus_. Dia hanya ingin Sehun segera melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai Putra Mahkota penerus tahta kerajaan, namun pemuda tampan itu nampaknya tidak berminat.

"Apa para gadis Vampire di sini tidak cukup cantik?" Iris merah Kyungsoo berkilat dengan cantik sekaligus menakutkan.

"Bisakah kau berkaca? Kau bahkan sangat cantik, Kyungsoo-noona. Jadi kurasa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu ditegaskan lagi jawabannya." Sehun melirik Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaan di tangannya.

"Lantas mengapa kau masih belum mengajak seseorang untuk melakukan ritual penyatuan sebelum menikahinya? Jangan bilang jika kau ingin mengajak diriku, karena Hakim Tertinggi tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk menikah sampai masa jabatannya berakhir." Kyungsoo menggeleng ngeri akan hal konyol yang dia duga secara asal-asalan.

"Karena aku tidak berminat untuk menikah, sederhana saja. Dan aku tidak pernah bercita-cita menikahi Noona karena memiliki istri seorang hakim pasti akan sangat merusak gendang telingaku."

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo mendapat ide untuk melempar Sehun menggunakan vas keramik berisi bunga mawar dan genangan darah di atas meja di depannya, sampai kedatangan seseorang menginterupsi kemarahannya. "Ah, ini dia, si tukang pemungut sampah manusia datang."

"Halo Kyungie, Pangeran Oh! Lihatlah apa yang kubawa!" Senyuman mata dan iris merah Chanyeol ternyata dapat berkolaborasi dengan baik. Ketampanannya terlalu luar biasa untuk ditangguhkan.

Menoleh cepat, bola mata Sehun memutar dengan bosan melihat tingkah Chanyeol –yang di matanya lebih mirip dengan raksasa idiot yang gemar mengambil barang-barang tak berguna dari tempat manusia untuk dibawa ke tempat Vampire.

"Biar kutebak, linggis? Atau mungkin, piring kertas sekali pakai? _Hell no_, Park Chanyeol! Di _Abeo Cruentus_ tidak ada tanah keras untuk digali atau makanan keras untuk di taruh di atas sesuatu."

"Tahan dulu, Sehun-ah, kali ini aku membawa barang yang jauh lebih berguna daripada perkakas tukang yang kemarin kubawa." Chanyeol mengeluarkan botol-botol kaca tembus pandang dari dalam kantong kulit yang selalu dia bawa saat menjelajahi bumi. "Ini adalah makanan manusia!"

Suasana mendadak hening. Kyungsoo berdiam diri layaknya pahatan dewi yang agung sementara Sehun mengambil salah satu botol berisi cairan putih itu, kemudian membauinya hingga hidungnya merengut. Dengan rasa kesal dan jengkel yang ditahan-tahan, Sehun berbicara lagi kepada Chanyeol yang tetap memasang ekspresi semula. Tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Apa ini? Mungkinkah kita punya suatu organ untuk mencerna semua ini? Kurasa tidak." Sehun menggeleng horror dan meletakkan botolnya kembali.

"Pangeran Vampire kita yang terhormat ternyata kuno sekali." Chanyeol berkata dengan kalemnya. "Itu namanya susu, Sehun-ah. Dia adalah minuman yang terlihat segar dan lezat! Juga, para manusia mendapatkannya dari kelenjar susu sapi yang diperah. Astaga, jenius sekali!"

"Bagaimana bisa Hyung mengatakan jika diriku ini kuno sementara susu bahkan sapinya tidak pernah ada di _Abeo Cruentus_? Dasar sinting." Sehun menggeram kesal.

Chanyeol mendecak sinis dan mengatakan jika Sehun adalah Putra Mahkota yang sombong. Sehun pun menyangkal dengan keras lalu balas mengatakan kalau Chanyeol adalah pihak yang idiot karena menawarinya hal-hal tidak rasional. Perdebatan terus terjadi, sampai Chanyeol tanpa ijin memegangi kedua rahang Sehun dan memasukkan susu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya! Chanyeol-oppa, hentikan!" Kyungsoo panik dan segera menarik tangan Chanyeol yang begitu baik hati menuangkan botol susu langsung ke mulut Sehun.

Sehun melotot, menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sengaja sebelum menelan cairan asing itu dengan cepat dan gerakan dramatis. Sang Pangeran mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Chanyeol memberanikan diri menanyakan bagaimana rasanya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri seandainya Sehun akan murka, namun kenyataannya justru bertolak belakang.

"Lezat sekali!" Kedua mata Sehun berbinar riang –sungguh, ini adalah ekspresi paling bersahabat yang pernah Sehun miliki seumur hidupnya. "Bagaimana bisa Hyung baru membawa minuman senikmat ini sekarang?!"

Terlalu gembira membuat Sehun kalap hingga menggigit tangan Chanyeol –yang kebetulannya pemuda tinggi itu menggulung lengan jasnya sampai sebatas siku. 

Chanyeol pun menjatuhkan botol susu tadi ke lantai hingga pecah dan memekik keras saat gigi taring kecil namun runcing milik Sehun menusuk lengannya sampai berdarah. Darah Chanyeol secara ajaib menetes di atas genangan susu tumpah itu. Menodai si cairan putih segar dengan darahnya yang merah kehitaman seperti buah _pome_, hingga timbullah warna lain yang ditangkap oleh mata Sehun sebagai suatu keindahan yang paling menakjubkan selama hidupnya.

"Kau melukaiku, Pangeran Garang." Kedua mata Chanyeol menyipit, namun sedetik kemudian mereka kembali melebar bersama sebuah senyum di bibir. "Tapi tak apa, ini sepadan dengan tingkahku yang kurang ajar. Jadi kita impas, ya?"

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo-noona?" Sehun sama sekali tak menghiraukan ocehan Chanyeol dan tak bisa melepas sedikitpun pandangannya dari warna susu yang berkolaborasi dengan darah di permukaan lantai.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa aku akan mulai mencari seorang istri, menuruti kehendak dirimu dan orangtuaku untuk segera menikah demi meneruskan tahta kerajaan." Kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat beberapa derajat dengan lembut –membuat ketampanannya semakin menguar. "Dan yang akan kucari adalah, seseorang yang putih seperti susu dan merah seperti darah."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mengaum seperti anjing galak yang ekornya terinjak sebelum menatap Sehun dengan pandangan _'pangeran-muda-gila'_.

Sehun mengangguk lucu, berjongkok di hadapan tumpahan susu bercampur darah tadi dan memandanginya dengan kagum. Degradasi warnanya yang indah dan lembut membuat Sehun merasakan hal baik. Hey, sejak kapan seorang Pangeran Vampire yang paling sadis sejagad ini memiliki perasaan?!

"Seseorang yang putih tidak akan bisa menjadi merah, begitupun seseorang yang merah tidak akan bisa menjadi putih, Sehunnie." Kyungsoo berusaha menyalakan tanda peringatan sedini mungkin sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lihatlah, kolaborasi antara putih dan merah mampu membuat warna yang sangat indah. Bagaimana jika kedua warna itu diaplikasikan pada seorang gadis? Pasti akan sangat cantik!"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam, sementara Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya melongo berkat tingkah Sang Putra Mahkota yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, bahkan lebih aneh dari dirinya. _Apa aku telah memberinya susu kedaluarsa ya, _batin Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil." Chanyeol tertawa garing, mencoba menetralisir semua denyar kejut di dada dan suasana canggung yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku pasti akan berhasil. Dan untukmu –" Sehun menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Kedua bibirnya melengkung, hingga membuat dua Vampire lainnya terpesona karena senyuman seorang Putra Mahkota adalah hal paling langka di _Abeo Cruentus_. " –Terimakasih, Hyung!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Kau hanya ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang seputih susu dan semerah darah?!"

Ruangan klasik dengan cahaya cat warna cokelat tua yang menempeli temboknya dan lampu-lampu kristal yang bergantungan pada internikmenjadi saksi atas kengerian Sang Raja dan Ratu _Abeo Cruentus_ terhadap laporan putra semata wayang mereka.

Ratu Sungmin, yang tengah duduk di atas sofa merah hanya memandangi lantai seakan permukaan datar nan berkilau itu dapat memberinya solusi. Balutan gaun hitam elegan dan surai cokelatnya menjuntai sampai ke punggung, sementara potongan yang pendek-pendek di permukaan kening membingkai wajah cantiknya dengan sempurna.

Dan Raja Kyuhyun, sedari tadi hanya berdiri kaku di sebelah istrinya. Tubuh tegap yang dibalut jas hitam formal itu sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sepasang mata setajam elang miliknya pun menatap sang putra dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Iya, Ayah, Ibu." Sehun mengangguk tenang.

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun membeokan kembali ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Seseorang yang putih tidak akan bisa menjadi merah, begitupun seseorang yang merah tidak akan bisa menjadi putih."

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya menerima gadis Vampire yang ada disekitar kita, Nak?" Sungmin berdiplomasi, mencoba memperbarui cara berpikir Sehun dengan cara berpikirnya. "Ada Putri Jiyeon yang selalu menunggumu, ada juga Putri Kyurin yang menggemaskan dan –"

"Dan mereka semua adalah gadis yang lebih tua dariku. Haha, terimakasih." Ujar Sehun sarkastik.

Sejak dulu, Sehun memang memiliki rasa enggan tersendiri untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita Vampire yang lebih tua darinya _(kecuali dengan Sungmin dan Kyungsoo). _Karena, menurut Kitab Kuno _Abeo Cruentus_, Putra Mahkota dilarang keras untuk menikah dengan gadis Vampire yang lebih tua darinya karena itu sangat _berbahaya._

"Ah, benar. Maafkan kelancangan Ibu." Sungmin membungkuk dalam kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Ibu. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Sehun berusaha mendapatkan ketegasan dari orangtuanya. Sungguh, gabungan warna merah dan putih tadi berhasil mengalihkan dunianya seketika hingga sesuatu dalam dirinya yang kuat menuntut pencarian atas gadis yang memiliki warna demikian.

"Percayalah pada Ayah jika tidak ada satupun rakyat _Abeo Cruentus_ yang sesuai dengan pengharapanmu itu." Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan penat, mencoba mengurangi segala rasa khawatir yang menumpuk di saraf tubuhnya yang telah lama mati total. "Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menemukannya?"

"Itu dia." Pemuda tampan nan muda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan jendela berkaca buram yang memiliki motif segitiga di dalam lingkaran itu mengangguk, sebelum menatap orangtuanya dengan tatapan lurus penuh keyakinan. "Jika di koloni Vampire tidak mungkin, maka tersisa dua kemungkinan ; Dempire dan manusia."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Bahkan sesungguhnya, mereka masih bingung. Apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan seorang gadis yang merah dan putih sekaligus? Memangnya ada ya ras kulit yang demikian?

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah membiarkan bibir mungilnya membentuk kerucut. Memandangi kembaran cantiknya di cermin selalu berhasil membuatnya geram secara tidak jelas. Padahal ini masih di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, lebih tepatnya di toilet, dan masih ada orang lain disekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya dia memiliki semangat kebebasan yang terlalu besar.

"Kau cantik, Luhan." Gadis seimut kelinci disebelahnya melirik si penggerutu tadi sembari memoleskan _eyeliner_ di sudut matanya yang lancip. "Hanya saja tidak secantik aku."

"Sialan!" Luhan mengumpat sebal. "Aku sama sekali tidak sedang mempermasalahkan struktur wajahku, Baekhyun-ah."

"Lalu? Ah, aku tahu!" Baekhyun memekik girang sebelum tersenyum miring penuh intrik jahil kepada Luhan. "Kau pasti sedang mempermasalahkan warna kulitmu yang tidak jelas itu, haha!"

"Tidak! Semua juga tahu kalau aku ini putih." Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah merona malu.

"Siapa bilang?" Si mungil malah terus berulah. "Kau itu merah!"

Rusa manis nan Hongbinak akhirnya mengaum dengan penuh kemarahan, sebelum melayangkan beragam cubitan di permukaan lembut kulit Baekhyun. Dua gadis cantik itu mengerang sakit dan tertawa kecil bersama, tanpa menyadari sebuah mata dengan iris semerah darah tengah mengintai dari balik cermin.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

._Abeo Cruentus_ adalah dunia kegelapan yang tersembunyi di balik cermin di seluruh dunia. Sehingga, Vampire merupakan koloni yang berhubungan lurus dengan manusia, melalui media kaca.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sementara kedua pipinya yang pucat entah bagaimana mulai merona samar. Tawaan tidak jelas keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Ternyata kegiatannya _(yang menurut vampire lain irrasional atau bahkan gila)_ cukup bermanfaat untuk membantu Sang Putra Mahkota.

Vampire tampan ini selalu keluar untuk _'berburu barang rongsokan'_ melalui portal yang akan membawanya ke berbagai negara di Bumi. Portal yang dimaksud adalah cermin raksasa, dimana para manusia sedang berkaca tanpa mengetahui jika ada Vampire yang tengah berada tepat didepan mereka. Lebih tepatnya, dibalik kembaran mereka di dalam cermin. Jumlahnya banyak dan para penduduk _Abeo Cruentus_ yang lain hanya menggunakan portal ini untuk berburu darah, bukannya barang. Dan baru saja, dia mengintip kedalam portal yang terhubung ke sebuah Rumah Sakit di Korea Selatan.

Tepat, saat seorang gadis dengan pin nama 'Byun Baekhyun' tengah memandangi cermin sembari memoleskan sesuatu yang hitam dan kental di sudut matanya yang lancip. Dia memiliki sepasang mata kecil nan jernih, hidung tinggi dengan ujung runcing, pipi tembam yang merona seperti bongkahan _cupcake_, bibir semerah darah serta rambut cokelat yang lurus seperti kantong kulit yang kini menganggur ditangannya. Tak urung, semua kecantikan yang seakan melebihi Sang _Aprodite_ ini berhasil membuat Chanyeol merona dengan salah tingkah.

"Inilah yang dicari oleh Sehun! Kulit putih dengan bibir merah." Sepertinya, Vampire jangkung ini baru saja salah dalam mengolah informasi yang Sehun berikan atas gadis incarannya.

Setelah bermonolog, Chanyeol iseng dengan sekali lagi mengamati gadis yang sebenarnya telah menarik simpatinya itu. Pikirannya yang tadi lebih dulu dipenuhi kebahagiaan, mendadak kedatangan awan gelap perihal identitas si cantik yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"K –Kenapa.., irisnya berwarna biru?! Mungkinkah dia adalah seorang Dempire?"

"Baekkie jahat!" Seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ melemparkan ponselnya kearah gadis yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari iris merah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengelak, hingga menyebabkan benda persegi lebar namun tipis milik Luhan menghancurkan cermin yang sedang menjadi portal bagi kegiatan si Vampire Park.

Ini adalah hal langka yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Karena, jika portal antara _Abeo Cruentus_ dan Bumi terbuka, akan ada kekuatan maha dahsyat yang menarik para Vampire di sekitar portal tadi untuk berpindah ke Bumi melalui cermin yang pecah. Dan benda yang telah berhasil merusak portal, malah akan terhisap ke _Abeo Cruentus_. Inilah yang disebut hukum _'Dissimilis in Similis'_, yang merupakan mata pelajaran bagi Vampire muda tingkat sepuluh. Hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu enggan untuk sekedar mengingat pembelajaran yang sudah berlalu ratusan tahun lalu itu.

Mata Sang Vampire Park membulat horror saat hal itu sungguh terjadi padanya. Angin kencang berhembus dari portal seiring dengan bayangan gelap yang membentuk tangan-tangan untuk meraih anggota geraknya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan ditarik oleh rantai dan kawat panas agar masuk ke dalam pecahan kaca di depannya. Dan ini rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh muncul di hadapan para manusia dalam keadaan begini!" Untung Chanyeol masih memikirkan keselamatannya.

Bisa dibayangkan akan sekacau apa, seandainya kau baru saja memecahkan cermin dan seorang pria tampan dengan mata merah dan gigi taring tiba-tiba keluar dari kaca yang retak itu?

Kedua mata Chanyeol terpejam dan mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar. Gaya tarik yang menghisapnya semakin kuat seperti cambukan petir dan tubuhnya melemah karena darahnya tadi juga telah terbuang akibat gigitan Sehun. Sepasang iris merah itu kembali menyala saat sang pemilik menemukan sebuah ide.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, tangan kanan Chanyeol mengepal untuk kemudian kembali terbuka dan memunculkan gejolak api di telapaknya. Rasa marah akibat kesakitan menjadi bahan bakar yang memperbesar kumparan merah nan panas itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia melemparkan bola apinya kedalam portal yang sedikit lagi membuat kakinya menyentuh lantai di Bumi.

Ledakan besar terjadi, hingga tubuh Chanyeol terpental sejauh beberapa meter dan portal yang tadi menyiksanya hancur menjadi serpihan abu.

Sang Vampire Park terengah, dengan asap yang masih keluar dari setiap ujung kukunya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan setelah ini dia bersumpah untuk segera meminum darah sebanyak mungkin_._

"Tunggu –" Vampire yang memilih hitam sebagai warna rambut sehingga kulit putihnya nampak semakin pucat itu memiringkan kepala.

Tangan Chanyeol yang masih panas dan gemetar terulur untuk meraih benda persegi dengan wadah pembungkus berwarna merah yang tergeletak disampingnya. Menyentuh sebuah tombol, layar luas yang sensitifitasnya tinggi itu menampakkan gambar tampilan berupa seorang gadis yang memakai bando bertelinga Mickey Mouse. "Milik siapa ini?"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Kau harus membelikanku ponsel baru!" Luhan mengaum tepat di depan toilet dan telinga Baekhyun.

Rasa kesalnya telah menggunung dan kenyataan bahwa ponselnya tiba-tiba lenyap setelah dia gunakan untuk melempar gadis mungil itu semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

"Siapa suruh kau melemparnya?" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah sembari menutupi telinganya yang panas akibat teriakan Luhan. "Sudah, beli saja yang baru. Aku hanyalah Dokter Mata, sementara kau adalah Dokter Spesialis Jiwa. Gajimu pasti lebih besar dariku!"

"Tapi kita masih magang dan tidak menerima gaji, Byun! Masa magangku di Rumah Sakit ini bahkan sudah habis dan besok aku harus pindah ke sebuah sekolah SMA." Luhan bergumam dengan sedih sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

Memandangi lantai Rumah Sakit yang telah memberinya banyak pengalaman dan ilmu selama dua bulan ini terasa lebih baik daripada memandang wajah sahabatnya yang malah sedang tersenyum kriminal.

"Kau pasti akan merindukan Dokter Hongbin ya?" Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mencolek pipi Luhan yang selalu tampak merona.

"Kepalamu!" Luhan memekik keras dengan nada suara yang seakan ingin menangis.

Seorang Dokter Senior yang lewat didekat mereka pun segera meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir agar dua Dokter Cantik itu tidak melanjutkan keberisikannya. Luhan tersenyum canggung dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena malu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Dokter Hongbin sehingga kurasa aku tidak perlu merindukannya." Bisik Luhan sembari melihat ke sana-ke mari, takut mendapat teguran dari Dokter Senior lagi.

Kalau nilai magangnya harus turun karena meladeni Baekhyun, dia bersumpah untuk menjahit bibir estafet gadis itu tanpa _anestesi_.

Lee Hongbin, si Dokter Muda tampan, tinggi dan berkepribadian hangat yang sempat mencuri perhatian Luhan selama beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu berhasil membuatnya tertarik dan mereka sempat mengobrol beberapa kali. Hanya saja, pendekatan yang kurang mulus berkat adanya kerja magang itu tidak mendapatkan hasil sesuai harapan. Karena, Luhan terlalu takut untuk mencoba hal baru yakni membicarakan perasaannya kepada seorang pemuda.

"Juga, kami adalah Dokter sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkencan." Luhan mengangguk tegas, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya sejak kecil ini jika dia baik-baik saja.

Padahal sebenarnya, dadanya berdebar tak karuan saat membicarakan pemuda yang dia anggap resmi menjadi calon kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu cemas?" Kedua mata sipit yang berisi iris sebiru laut dalam itu memang selalu ingin tahu dengan urusan orang lain.

"Aku takut di tempat magangku yang baru tidak akan mendapatkan hal baik yang kudapat di sini." Gadis cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan rasa panik.

Di Rumah Sakit ini, Luhan mendapatkan banyak ilmu dan teman kerja yang memiliki sikap ramah sehingga rasanya sangat nyaman. Dia tidak yakin jika ditempat yang baru akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini juga.

"Kau terlalu penakut, Luhan!" Ujar Baekhyun datar dan frontal, yang tidak sengaja melukai perasaan rapuh Dokter Cantik di sebelahnya.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir rumit? Maksudku, hidup hanya tinggal dijalani jadi tidak usah dicemaskan." Menyadari sahabatnya semakin dalam mengalami _badmood_, Baekhyun segera merangkul dan menyerukan kata-kata motivasi pada Luhan.

Gadis yang menumpukan hidupnya pada tulang-tulang sepanjang seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter itu tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Merasa penasaran, gadis yang lebih mungil berinisiatif untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata kecil itu pun membulat dramatis saat mendapati gadis yang dia ajak bicara malah sedang menangis.

"Astaga Lu, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis!" Baekhyun heboh, dengan jemari lentiknya yang sigap mengusap bulir air mata yang berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi Luhan.

Luhan memang cantik, sungguh. Bahkan meski air mata yang lengket mengotori wajahnya, dia tetap terlihat cantik. Hanya saja, kulit lembut yang semakin memerah saat wajah si pemilik merasa kepanasan karena menangis benar-benar membuat dada Baekhyun ngilu.

Namun bisa saja, ada sesuatu yang lain. Kesakitan yang Baekhyun rasakan tampaknya begitu luar biasa, hingga sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Luhan sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan daripada lanjut menghiburnya seperti tadi.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan ini, Kai." Luhan tertawa kecil meski masih cegukan akibat sisa dari tangisan tadi.

Duduk di bawah pohon dengan kapas ditangan kiri dan alkohol di tangan kanannya, Luhan tengah mengobati luka yang merobek kulit telapak tangan adik tirinya hingga berdarah. Ini memang tidak sesuai dengan bidang kerjanya, hanya saja sebagai Dokter magang dia merasa harus melakukan banyak hal sebaik mungkin agar tak membuat Dokter Senior bergunjing tentang dirinya.

Lagipula, pasien dadakan bernama Kim Kai yang bahkan masih memakai seragam SMA Choikang itu akan dengan keras kepala meminta pelayanan dilakukan oleh kakak tirinya sendiri. Pemuda yang memakai _softlens_ hitam itu memang memiliki _complex_ dengan Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Luhan-noona aman dan baik-baik saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum polos, sementara kedua mata kucingnya melengkung dengan menggemaskan.

"Aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu, Kai. Jadi kurasa aku lebih baik dalam hal penjagaan diri." Luhan membantah sembari menarikan kapasnya di atas luka melintang yang menyamai garis tangan asli Kai.

"Jika kau memang lebih baik, kenapa kau bisa menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis!" Luhan menggeleng cepat. Penyangkalan berlebihan membuat jemarinya tak sengaja menekan luka Kai kuat-kuat. Hanya saja, _pemuda itu mungkin tidak dapat merasakannya._

"Pembohong." Tersenyum kecil, Kai memegangi pipi Luhan dan mengunci tatapan sang kakak dengan matanya.

Sepasang mata bulat nan jernih bagaikan milik Rusa itu memanas. Ujung hidungnya memerah berkat serbuan kesedihan yang mendadak menggelitiki wajahnya dengan menyakitkan. Luhan memanglah gadis cengeng, dia mengakuinya. Semua pengalaman yang telah menjadi garam dan menaburi hidupnya selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini benar-benar membuat dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang rapuh dan sensitif.

Jika diibaratkan sebagai tanaman, Luhan adalah putri malu. Dan peran Kai, adalah sebagai pohon besar yang menjaga si daun lemah dari sentuhan tangan-tangan jahat.

"Kan aku sudah berulang kali bilang, jauhi Baekhyun-noona." Sorot mata Kai memancarkan rasa tidak suka saat mengingat kelakuan jahil gadis bermata biru itu terhadap Luhan.

"Baekhyun adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, Kai. Lagipula, dia tidak pernah menyakitiku. Aku saja yang terlalu cengeng." Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut agar Kai menganggapnya baik-baik saja.

Pemuda berkulit karamel dalam balutan seragam hitam itu menggeram lirih. Jika sudah membicarakan persahabatan dengan Baekhyun, pasti Luhan selalu memilih untuk bertahan. Hanya karena waktu lama dan saat susah-senang yang telah mereka lalui bersama, Luhan seakan santai saja meski sebenarnya tengah bersahabat dengan makhluk _astral_ pemakan jantung.

Dan sebagai adik _(meski tidak secara biologis)_ wajar jika Kai khawatir. Dia ada karena Luhan, dia diciptakan untuk Luhan dan tugasnya di dunia semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi Luhan. Karena, sejak belum lahir sekalipun garis kehidupan Luhan sudah dipenuhi oleh makhluk tanpa arteri dan vena yang akan membawa berbagai macam kegelapan baginya. Meski sudah takdir, Kai tidak akan menyerah demi keselamatan kakak tirinya dan eksistensi gadis itu sebagai manusia.

Walau sesungguhnya, Kai juga bukan manusia.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Jangan bersikap sok bodoh lagi, Chanyeol-hyung." Sehun menatap datar pada Vampire jangkung yang terbaring di ranjang _kingsize_ berlapis seprai merah dengan bertelanjang dada di depannya.

Tidak ada pergerakan naik turun di dada Chanyeol, namun ada kulit tangan yang melepuh hingga berwarna hitam dan biru pucat bagaikan daging rusak. Sepertinya kejadian tadi menimbulkan cedera kecil bagi Chanyeol.

Saat tiba di Istana _Abeo Cruentus_, Chanyeol mendadak roboh tak sadarkan diri. Para pelayan kerajaan yang panik pun membawa tubuh tinggi besar itu ke salah satu kamar yang tidak terpakai _(istana luas itu memiliki ratusan kamar yang dianggurkan)_. Dan sebagai teman, Sehun merasa khawatir dan segera memastikan keadaannya.

Chanyeol dengan santainya bercerita jika portal terbuka dan dia hampir saja masuk ke dalam dunia manusia. Sehun hanya diam dan menahan diri untuk tidak memukulkan kepala tengkorak yang menjadi hiasan dinding ke dahi Chanyeol.

"Kau hampir saja membuka identitas Vampire serta _Abeo Cruentus_ kepada manusia, Hyung. Dan kau juga telah membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Jika kau bukan temanku, pasti aku sudah mengirim dirimu ke peti mati suri."

Sebagai Putra Mahkota yang terhormat, Sehun diwajibkan untuk menjaga tingkah lakunya. Jadi semarah apapun, Vampire tampan ini akan selalu berusaha menahannya. Namun sebagai kompensasi, mantel hitam panjang yang melapisi jas hitamnya harus kusut akibat remasan jemarinya yang geram.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpidato. Meski menantang maut, setidaknya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang sepadan. Aku menemukan petunjuk tentang gadis yang merah dan putih sesuai dengan keinginanmu! Dia adalah seorang manusia, dan aku memiliki foto dirinya di dalam sana." Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka dan berusaha meraih jas yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

Putra Mahkota itu merebut jas Chanyeol, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam salah satu saku pakaian hitam itu. Alis matanya berkerut, menandakan si pemilik yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

"Apa ini?" Sehun tak sengaja menyentuh satu tombol hingga benda ditangannya itu menyala. Penasaran dengan benda asing tersebut, dia pun mengamati layar tampilannya.

Tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibir tipis itu terangkat sembilan puluh derajat berkat tampak cantik nan menggemaskan yang dimiliki gadis yang menjadi gambar tampilan ponsel di tangannya. Matanya begitu indah, hidungnya, bibirnya, jangan lupakan kulitnya yang seputih susu sekaligus semerah darah sangatlah memesona.

Sehun terpaku, iris merahnya yang menyala seperti darah segar. Selama satu abad kehidupannya di _Abeo Cruentus_, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan getaran yang bersumber dari rongga dadanya karena dia tak memiliki jantung. Tapi sekarang, dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh hingga sekujur tubuhnya berdenyut ngilu sebagai respon. Bagaimana bisa ada sesuatu yang berdebum dalam dirinya hanya karena sebuah gambar?

Rasa ngilu tadi berkembang secara sistemik dan kembali ke tenggorokan Sehun dengan keras hingga dia terbatuk. Memejamkan mata dengan erat, Sang Pangeran Vampire bisa melihat jelas ke dalam tubuhnya. Keberadaan ombak darah yang berputar tajam seperti gasing dari besi tengah mengaduk dada serta perutnya dengan cara yang teramat menyakitkan. Seakan ditindih ratusan kilogram batu, dada yang sesak memicu sisa dari ombak darah tadi untuk terdorong keluar dari tubuh Sehun dalam wujud berupa muntahan kental.

"Pangeran!" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari ranjang dengan mata membulat horror dan garis kekhawatiran timbul di wajahnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama ada Vampire yang memuntahkan darah sehingga wajar jika dia merasa sangat terkejut. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang masih jauh dari kata pulih, Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dengan kecepatan cahaya hingga dalam hitungan seper sekon sudah berada di depan Vampire itu. Kecemasannya sama sekali tidak bisa menunggu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Chanyeol memegangi bahu Sehun yang terkulai lemas, sebelum memberengut ngeri berkat gumpalan darah yang menggenang di bawah sepatu mereka.

"A –Aku pun tidak tahu." Sehun terengah dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi dadanya sendiri sementara tangannya yang lain masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan ponsel tadi. "Melihat foto ini, membuatku mengalami _fluctus cruentus_."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Aku sudah melihatnya tadi, dan aku baik-baik saja. Yang membuatku terluka adalah portal dan bukannya foto." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Rasa sakitnya seakan menguap berkat rasa ingin tahu dan kekhawatiran berlebih.

Sehun kembali batuk, sebelum berdehem beberapa kali dan menelan sisa darah yang menggenang di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Ayah."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Ruang perpustakaan tertutup rapat. Di bagian luarnya, Chanyeol tengah duduk elegan dengan seorang wanita di pangkuannya. Gadis cantik bernama Nana itu sudah kehilangan nyawa beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol menancapkan taring ke permukaan lehernya kemudian menghisap semua darah di tubuhnya.

Sementara di bagian dalamnya, Sungmin hampir menangis dan Kyuhyun hanya mengekspresikan kebahagiannya dengan mengusap lembut belakang kepala Putra Tunggal mereka.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian sangat bervariasi?" Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku turut berbahagia, Nak." Sang Ratu menghambur dan memeluk tubuh Sehun. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Vampire tampan ini tumbuh taring. Sekarang dia malah sudah menemukan jodohnya dan siap untuk menikah.

Pelukan Sungmin kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Selama ratusan tahun, baru sekarang Sehun dapat merasakan kasih sayang tulus menyelimuti dirinya. Karena sebelum ini, yang dia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan orangtuanya sendiri hanya hawa dingin yang canggung dan menusuk. Sehingga kini, tanpa ragu tangan-tangannya terangkat guna membalas kehangatan pemberian Vampire Cantik yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Daripada membuat anaknya kebingungan tanpa ada suatu sumber terpercaya, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat yang berada pada salah satu rak besi di sampingnya.

"Dalam kitab kuno _Abeo Cruentus_ ini, disebutkan bahwa _fluctus cruentus_ hanya dialami oleh Vampire yang benar-benar menemukan cinta sejatinya. Daripada Ayah menjelaskan secara rumit, tulisan-tulisan dalam buku ini pasti akan lebih membuatmu mengerti." Kyuhyun meletakkan buku yang tebalnya menyamai kamus bahasa Inggris-Korea itu di atas meja.

Sehun melepas pelukan Sungmin dari tubuhnya, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi logam dan merapatkannya ke meja logam yang menjadi naungan bagi kitab yang diambilkan oleh ayahnya. Postur tubuh sempurna Sehun yang sangat jantan sekaligus berkelas terlihat mengagumkan bahkan saat hanya diam dan membaca. Jemari panjangnya membalik lembar demi lembar kitab kuno yang memberinya banyak pengetahuan baru seputar diri Vampire dan hubungannya dengan cinta. Bahkan sejujurnya, setelah seratus tahun hidup baru kali ini dia diperbolehkan membaca buku penting ini.

Diantara sekian banyak kata dan kalimat yang terlahap oleh kecerdasan Sehun, ada sesuatu yang langsung menancap di kepalanya karena kesan mendalam yang dimiliki.

'**Hanya satu orang dari sebuah koloni Vampire yang beruntung bisa memiliki cinta sejati. Sebagai makhluk tanpa organ sempurna dan banyak kelemahan, para vampire tidak diberi anugerah berupa cinta dan perasaan karena dikhawatirkan mereka tidak akan dapat menjaganya dengan baik. Namun kelak, pasti akan ada seorang Putra Mahkota yang diberi anugerah ini.'**

Hanya saja, kelanjutan paragraf tadi memiliki aura mencekam yang membuat Sehun merinding dengan segala firasat buruk menggelantungi punggungnya.

'**Seorang yang cantik dengan warna semerah darah dan seputih susu akan membuat Sang Pangeran Vampire melindunginya dari kaum Dempire dan melepaskannya dari para Wolf.'**

Sehun menutup Kitab Kuno _Abeo Cruentus_ perlahan. Tatapannya lurus kedepan dengan iris merahnya yang menggelap. Menyadari aura sang putra melemah secara drastis, Kyuhyun segera memegangi bahu Sehun dari belakang dan bertanya dengan panik.

"Ada yang salah, Nak?"

"Ayah... –" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap sang ayah. "–Mungkinkah aku akan berhadapan dengan Dempire dan Wolf hanya demi seorang gadis?"

"Benarkah? Itu tidak tercantum di Kitab, Nak." Sungmin menggeleng cepat dengan wajah yakin. Dia sudah hafal isi Kitab Kuno _Abeo Cruentus_ di luar kepala dan prediksi putranya sama sekali tidak pernah dia temukan.

"Tercantum, Ibu. Dia ada di –" Sehun dengan cepat membalik halaman 88, tempatnya menemukan partitur tadi. Saat tiba di nomor yang dimaksud, yang ada di lembaran cokelat kertas di depannya hanyalah hamparan kosong. "–Kemana dia?"

"Kalau begitu jangan lanjutkan ini!" Sungmin memekik keras. "Firasat ibu tidak enak, sungguh! Lebih baik kau cari putri atau Vampire yang ada saja daripada membahayakan dirimu dengan menghadapi para makhluk itu!"

Perang dingin dengan para Dempire selama ribuan tahun sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Sungmin, dan dia enggan untuk membiarkan anaknya menghadapi para makhluk pemakan jantung super kuat seperti mereka. Dengan mendapatkan _fluctus cruentus_ berarti Sehun telah mengalami 'perkembangan' agar tubuhnya menyamakan struktur dengan jodohnya, si manusia semerah darah dan seputih susu. Dia sudah memiliki jantung dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau para Dempire memakan jantung putranya hanya karena masalah antar koloni.

"Persetan dengan Dempire atau Wolf sialan itu! Makhluk hina seperti mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan langkahku dalam menemukan gadis ini!" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan menggeram marah hingga kedua irisnya menyala terang.

Dengan terburu-buru, Pangeran itu meninggalkan perpustakaan dan mencari portal yang tadi menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sementara di hadapannya _(namun pada dimensi lain),_ Sehun tengah memandangi portal dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena cermin di Bumi yang pecah mengakibatkan portal yang berada di _Abeo Cruentus _hancur begini?

"Kurasa Chanyeol-hyung menggunakan api untuk lepas dari gravitasi portal. Dasar bodoh! Kan masih ada cara lain." Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menggeram hari ini. Segala pencarian akan gadis yang menjadi jodohnya secara tidak langsung membuat dia bersikap tidak sabaran.

"Terpaksa, aku juga harus menggunakan kekuatan untuk memperbaikinya." Memejamkan kedua matanya, dari tubuh bagian belakang Sehun muncul hembusan angin berwarna hitam dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat kuat.

Sang Pangeran Vampire dengan kekuatan angin pun mengarahkan tornado buatannya untuk mengambili abu-abu bekas pembakaran portal dan menyatukannya dengan cepat. Serpihan lemah dan gelap itu awalnya terlihat tidak akan berfungsi lagi, tapi kemudian dengan cepat kembali membentuk cermin yang gravitasinya menarik Sehun dengan kuat.

"Ya! Ya!" Karena belum siap dan masih menenangkan diri dari kekuataanya, Sehun pun segera terhisap oleh cahaya biru dan gelap seperti Lubang Hitam.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Harga sebuah ponsel layar sentuh di negara teknologi seperti Korea Selatan memang tidak mahal. Hanya saja, ada sebuah hal penting di dalam ponselnya yang membuat Luhan sangat tidak rela untuk kehilangan benda putih dalam balutan wadah pembungkus merah itu.

Yaitu, nomor ponsel Hongbin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin putus hubungan komunikasi dengannya! Kita memang tidak bersama sebagai kekasih namun apa salahnya dengan pertemanan biasa?" Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Dokter Cantik itu nyaris tenggelam dalam keputusasaan yang dihasilkan oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Sebelum kesedihannya semakin berlarut, keanehan terjadi tepat di hadapannya hingga kedua mata Rusa yang hampir menangis itu malah melebar dramatis. Kaca retak di depannya tidak lagi bening dan menunjukkan kembaran dirinya, melainkan menampakkan sebuah gelombang berputar dengan pusaran berwarna merah yang bagian tengahnya hitam. Sama seperti lubang hitam di angkasa.

Merasa penasaran, Luhan pun memajukan tubuh hingga kedua tangannya dapat bertumpu pada pinggiran keramik wastafel. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu saat jemarinya naik dengan tujuan untuk merasakan tekstur permukaan si cermin aneh.

"Ya! Aku tidak merasakan permukaan rata cerminnya!" Jari lentik berhiaskan kuku merah jambu segar itu melewati permukaan kaca begitu saja, seakan telah menembusnya. Padahal, di belakang cermin itu adalah tembok dan tidak berlubang sama sekali.

Belum sempat Luhan menenangkan diri dari keheranannya, keanehan yang lebih jauh dari kata rasional muncul tepat di depan wajahnya secara harfiah.

Luhan ambruk, dengan pinggang dan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang mendarat lebih dulu di atas kerasnya lantai karena dia dengan cepat menaikkan kepalanya. Rasa ngilu segera menjalari tubuhnya yang menghantam keramik putih tadi hingga dia merengek kesakitan.

Penyebab dari kecelakaan kecil ini adalah seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang terdorong keluar dari cermin –yang sejak tadi diamati Luhan. Sehun tanpa ampun menabrak dan menindih tubuh gadis itu seakan dia merupakan sebuah matras empuk.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan mengaum seperti rusa kecil yang kakinya terjepit oleh batu. Dan batu yang saat ini menjepitnya, berada dalam wujud yang begitu tampan nan elegan.

Tidak bergurau jika pemuda asing ini memang mengagumkan. Dia terlihat seperti Perdana Menteri atau anak Duta Besar dalam balutan jas hitam mahal dan mantel hitam tebal nan besar itu. Warna rambutnya menarik, dengan model yang membuatnya terlihat manis sekaligus jantan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kulit yang menempel di punggung tangannya sangat pucat, berbanding terbalik dengan punggung tangan berlapis kulit _pinkis_ merona milik Luhan.

Nama, bayangan dan segala perasaan rumit yang melibatkan seorang Lee Hongbin di pikiran Luhan mendadak lenyap. Sepasang iris cokelat terang itu dengan cepat dan akurat segera mengamati pemuda asing di depannya seperti kamera, untuk kemudian menyimpan hasil pengamatannya baik-baik di dalam otaknya. Sementara pikiran Luhan bekerja melakukan penilaian atas diri si pemuda, hatinya yang tadi sempat kecewa seakan menemukan sumber energi baru yang membuatnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Luhan merasa, jatuh cinta lagi. Pada pandangan pertama, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kepada pemuda asing tampan yang baru lima detik dia pandang.

"Tuan, bisakah kau, menyingkir dariku?!" Wajah cantik yang memang selalu merona itu semakin merona hebat saat baru menyadari posisi ambigu mereka saat ini.

Tubuh Luhan terbaring di lantai, dengan seorang pemuda yang secara kurang ajar telah tengah berada di atas tubuhnya. Menduduki sepasang paha ramping Luhan yang terlapisi _dress_ hitam bermotif segitiga keluaran _Eve'n Kids_ dan jas dokter putih miliknya hingga sisi ketimuran Luhan merasa geli sekaligus malu.

Pemuda itu terengah untuk beberapa saat sebelum membuka matanya. Menunjukkan sepasang iris semerah darah yang menyala dan menggunakannya untuk menyapukan pandangan tajam kepada gadis di bawahnya.

Luhan kembali terkejut, namun kali ini dia merasa hal yang membuatnya keheranan malah melumpuhkannya. Tubuhnya membeku dan matanya enggan untuk berkedip bahkan satu kalipun agar kontak matanya dengan si pemuda tidak terputus. Pemuda asing itu terlalu menawan, hingga tubuh dan perasaan Luhan enggan melewatkan dia barang sedetikpun.

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"K –Kau.., i –ini.., sebenarnya.., apa?" Cicit Luhan. Perpaduan rasa takut dan kagum yang memenuhi peredaran darahnya seakan membuat gadis ini menggigil hebat.

"Itu bukan jawaban, dan kau harus dihukum karena tidak menjawab dengan benar." Ujar pemuda itu santai, mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis di bawahnya kini sedang berdebar akibat mendengar suaranya yang menggetarkan hati.

Suaranya sangatlah unik dan menarik. Berat, tapi memiliki aksen lidah ditarik dan dikakukan hingga sekilas terdengar seperti anak kecil yang masih cadel dalam menyebutkan beberapa huruf. Dan Luhan, dengan cepat menyukai cara bicara pemuda ini.

Di _Abeo Cruentus_, hukum selalu ditengakkan meski kesalahan yang dilakukan sekecil apapun. Dan jika seseorang tidak melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sang Pangeran, berarti dia telah melanggar hukum dan harus siap untuk dihukum.

"Maksudmu apa?" Meski menyukai suara dan penampilannya, sedikit banyak Luhan tidak menyukai kata-kata dingin dan seenaknya yang keluar dari bibir pemuda ini.

Sebelum Luhan memberengut, berteriak dan marah lagi kepadanya, sang Pangeran Vampire dengan cepat melakukan pergerakan yang membuat gadis di bawahnya terpaku dalam keadaan gemetaran yang menegangkan sekaligus menakjubkan.

Bibir tipis nan pucat itu meraup bibir Luhan sementara kedua telapak tangannya memenjarakan wajah si cantik dalam rasa dingin yang luar biasa membekukan. Kecupan manis nan polos tanpa pergerakan itu mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal cinta yang semakin banyak dan bertubi ke dalam diri Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan memanas, dadanya berpacu dengan kecepatan melebihi batas hingga seakan telah membuat jantungnya turun ke lambung. Kedua matanya terpejam seerat mungkin berkat semua kejutan yang membangunkan bulu kuduknya ini. Kejutan asing yang bernama cinta dan misteri.

Ya, meski seakan tengah dibawa terbang oleh pemuda ini ke awan lembut penuh gelombang mengagumkan, Luhan sebenarnya masih seratus persen sadar. Sebelumnya dia memang tidak pernah berciuman dan rasanya tidak keberatan jika membiarkan seseorang setampan Boneka Ken ini mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Hanya saja, saat hidung tinggi pemuda itu menempel di batang hidungnya, _dia sama sekali tak dapat merasakan pola respirasi apapun dari sana._ Tubuh bagian depan mereka yang bertempelan juga tak membuat Luhan mampu merasakan degupan kecil tanda kehidupan jantung dalam tubuhnya.

Menurut istilah paling kasar bagi manusia, pemuda itu laksana mayat yang tidak memiliki kehidupan kecuali pergerakan astral yang mengerikan.

Baru saja Luhan berniat untuk meneriakkan suaranya sekencang mungkin agar seorang petugas keamanan membawa pemuda ini pergi ke kamar mayat atau pemakaman terdekat. Namun, ketidaksadaran orang asing itu terjadi lebih cepat dan secara kilat membuat segala beban yang bertumpu di sebelah utara tubuhnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat. Sehun pingsan, dengan Luhan masih berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat pengobatan singkat dari kakak tirinya, Kai berinisiatif untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit. Selain untuk mencuci mata dengan pemandangan darah dan organ yang terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya, dia juga harus memastikan keadaan aman sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendirian bersama para makhluk _astral_ di sekitarnya.

Dan tepat saat melewati kamar mayat, Kai merasakan adanya aura biru yang sangat kuat dan beringas di dalam sana. Tanpa keraguan, dia pun memasuki ruangan tertutup itu.

"Sedang berusaha melawan rasa laparmu, Baekhyun-noona?" Kai tersenyum miring pada seseorang dalam tubuh berselimut jas putih yang tengah membelakanginya.

Baekhyun tampak sedang menggigiti sesuatu, sebelum menoleh kearah pemuda yang mengajaknya berbicara dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Cairan merah segar menodai piltrum dan dagunya yang mungil nan lancip, sementara tangannya menggenggam sebuah jantung. Benda yang berada di tangannya itu pun sudah tidak utuh, ditandai oleh beberapa bekas gigitan di bagian _atrium_ yang sekarang bisa dipastikan sudah berada dalam kunyahannya.

"Aku tidak melawannya. Aku malah menuntaskannya." Balas Baekhyun sengit sebelum kembali memakan jantung tadi seperti orang kelaparan. Tidak makan selama beberapa hari ini membuat kebuasan mendominasi dirinya dalam menyantap seonggok otot semi busuk itu.

"Milik siapa itu?" Alis Kai mengerut heran, sebelum memandangi santapan Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Luhan." Dempire itu mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya tanpa dosa dan pipi menggembung, yang telah terisi penuh oleh makanannya.

"Jangan coba mempermainkanku, Dempire keparat!"

Amarah Kai meledak. Irisnya menyala, hanya saja dengan keberadaan _softlens_ hitam di permukaannya menjadikan bulatan kuning itu terlihat seperti berwarna cokelat. Kuku jarinya memanjang dengan ujung meruncing hingga nyaris melakukan gerakan mencakar pada wajah cantik Dempire di depannya.

'**Baekhyun adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, Kai. Lagipula, dia tidak pernah menyakitiku.'**

Kata-kata Luhan segera memeluknya, membisikkan bahwa tak seharusnya Wolf bersikap sekejam Dempire dan mendinginkan kepalanya dari amarah. Meski memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dari Wolf, Koloni Dempire memiliki kekurangan dalam hal mengendalikan perbuatan maupun ucapan. Sehingga, Kai merasa dia tak seharusnya hilang kendali seperti mereka. Dia memang berasal dari Koloni binatang, namun tak lantas menjadikan kelakuannya seliar binatang pula.

Wolf diciptakan untuk tujuan menyatukan kembali hubungan antara Vampire dan Dempire yang telah terputus selama ratusan tahun. Dua koloni yang masih bersaudara itu sedang berada dalam perang dingin nan mencekam sejak ratusan tahun lalu, yang kemudian diberi julukan sebagai _Bellum Cor Cruentus_. Percaya atau tidak, penyebab ketegangan dan perselisihan tiada akhir antar makhluk pucat itu sampai sekarang masih dirahasiakan serapat pori-pori kulit.

Untuk mencegah perang panas terulang kembali, para Wolf sebagai penengah berinisiatif untuk menjaga para manusia dari tangan-tangan keji Vampire dan Dempire. Karena, manusia hanyalah jajaran makhluk malang yang eksistensinya tidak akan bisa melawan kekuatan gelap Vampire maupun Dempire.

Dan manusia yang Kai jaga, adalah Luhan.

"Baiklah, jangan bergurau lagi." Kuku setajam pisau milik Kai dengan cepat memendek hingga kembali ke bentuk semula. Irisnya juga telah padam dan terlihat hitam seperti biasa. "Jantung siapa yang kau makan?"

"Mayat, Wolf bodoh! Menurutmu untuk apa aku disini jika yang kumakan adalah jantung Luhan?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, seakan pertanyaan Kai barusan adalah hal paling idiot di dunia.

Kai berpose seperti seseorang yang ingin muntah sebelum menggeleng ngeri, dan Baekhyun yang merasa kesal segera melemparnya dengan sepatu hak setinggi tujuh sentimeter yang seharian ini telah menopang tubuhnya.

"Apa kau, Dempire brengsek! Sembari menunggu Luhan _'matang'_ selama bertahun-tahun, yang kau lakukan hanya memakan jantung bekas yang sudah membusuk untuk memuaskan nafsu makan liarmu, begitu?" Seringaian Kai semakin lebar saat iris Baekhyun menyala berkat ucapannya.

Kai memiliki kesenangan tersendiri dalam membuat gara-gara dengan kaum beku namun memiliki setrum semacam Dempire. Sekaligus, untuk balas dendam karena Dempire Cantik ini sudah membuat kakak tirinya menangis.

"Jaga mulutmu, Wolf bajingan! Koloni Dempire memang liar, tapi kami tidak bodoh. Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah cara dan sebuah waktu untuk _'melakukan panen'_ pada kakak tirimu." Ujar Baekhyun percaya diri tanpa memikirkan apapun. Berbicara tanpa berpikir memang kelebihannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menculik Luhan-noona saat dia baru lahir, agar Sang Pangeran Dempire itu bisa segera memakan hidangan utamanya, huh?" Tanya Kai sarkastik sembari memutari tubuh sang Dempire.

Setiap lirikan sinis dan perkataan kotor gadis Dempire itu menjadi candu aneh yang menyengat tubuhnya secara sistemik. Baekhyun memang Dempire, bahkan dia merupakan salah satu umat beruntung yang bisa dekat dengan Keluarga Kerajaan dan menjadi sahabat sang Putra Mahkota. Namun di balik tampilan manisnya yang menggemaskan, dia tak lebih dari mesin pembunuh keji yang menjadikan jantung sebagai hidangan pembuka, utama dan penutup dalam memenuhi angka kecukupan gizinya untuk hidup.

Hanya saja di mata Kai, Baekhyun sangatlah cantik. Dia memiliki sepasang mata biru yang indah, wajah seimut bayi dan tubuh mungil sintal nan menggoda _(apalagi saat magang, yang biasa dia pakai adalah dress setengah paha dan jas dokter. Tak urung para pria langsung segar setelah melihatnya)_. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki sifat yang menarik. Caranya berbicara, tertawa dan tersenyum membuat orang lain ingin semakin dekat dengannya.

Termasuk, Kai.

"Aku mendekati Luhan sejak kecil bukan untuk menjadikan jantungnya sebagai hidangan utama Sang Pangeran." Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan dengan gaya tanpa dosa, yang tanpa sengaja menggetarkan hati Serigala di depannya.

"Begitu. Maukah kau mengatakan alasannya padaku, Noona?" Tangan kaya pigmen milik Kai terulur menuju pinggang Baekhyun, untuk kemudian menarik dan memeganginya dengan erat.

Tubuh mungil itu terpenjara dalam pelukannya. Kulit cokelat yang membalur tubuh Kai sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat yang melapisi tubuh Baekhyun. Wolf Tampan itu tersenyum dengan mata terpejam saat dahinya bertempelan dengan dahi milik Dempire nya. Dokter Cantik itu pun demikian. Semburat merah manis mulai menaungi kedua pipinya berkat perlakuan lembut pemuda yang lebih muda ini.

Dalam menjalankan misinya mewujudkan perdamaian, Koloni Wolf menganut prinsip _Neutral_, yang membebaskan mereka untuk dekat, berhubungan atau bergaul dengan Vampire dan Dempire. Berkat adanya prinsip sederhana ini, hubungan cinta dan kasih antara Kai sang Wolf Termuda dan Baekhyun si Dempire labil pun dapat terjalin seperti rajutan benang sarang laba-laba.

"Tentu, setelah kau –" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Suatu aroma darah yang dingin mendadak menggerayangi hidungnya dan aura merah segera memenuhi pandangannya.

"Setelah aku apa, Dempire Cantik yang menyebalkan?" Kai yang penasaran segera menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Baekhyun karena rasa gemas berlebih.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Tangannya yang entah sejak kapan menempel di kerah kemeja Kai melakukan gerakan meremas dengan kuat, sementara matanya yang tadi redup kembali menyala. Kedua alisnya berkerut sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang ingin meledak akibat rasa murka.

"Ada Vampire di sini."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Apa?! Dia menderita _anemia, anoreksia, gastritis, tremor, hipersensitivitas_ dan _hipotermia_? Komplikasi macam apa itu?!" Luhan menepuk sebelah kepalanya dengan dramatis berkat serbuan kenyataan hasil pemeriksaan pemuda asing tadi yang memasuki telinganya dengan bahasa kedokteran yang jika diartikan sama sekali tidak elit _(kekurangan darah, gangguan nafsu makan, kelebihan asam lambung, gemetaran, terlalu peka terhadap rangsang, suhu tubuhnya di bawah normal)_.

"Pastinya komplikasi paling sederhana dan menggelikan sepanjang karirku sebagai Dokter di sini." Minseok, Dokter umum yang memiliki wajah menggemaskan di usianya yang telah memasuki kepala tiga itu tertawa renyah. Juntaian pirang yang menaungi dahinya jatuh dengan halus saat sang pemilik menunduk demi meredam tawanya.

Luhan menggeleng dengan semua urat panik memenuhi wajahnya. Setelah menciumnya seperti orang tanpa dosa, tanpa perkenalan atau basa-basi lain dia kembali membuat ulah dengan insiden pingsan, yang berujung dengan tubuh panjangnya ditidurkan di kamar perawatan. Dengan biaya pengobatan yang dimasukkan dalam tagihan kartu kredit Luhan pula. Sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat muda, tampan dan memakai pakaian berkelas seperti ini mengalami gemetaran seperti lansia?!" Jemari lentik Luhan mencengkeram kerah mantel yang masih melekat di tubuh pemuda tadi sekencang mungkin. Semua kesialan hari ini membuat Luhan frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri di tempat.

"Tampan?" Kedua mata kecil tanpa lipatan milik Minseok melebar dengan penuh antusias. "Bukannya, selama ini yang tampan di matamu hanya Dokter Hongbin?"

Gosip adalah makhluk tak kasat mata yang memiliki kecepatan cahaya dalam menyebarkan bibit-bibitnya dengan cepat. Juga mulut Baekhyun, adalah media penyebaran yang sangat potensial karena memiliki kecepatan roket dan volume jet mendarat yang memekakkan telinga. _Aku harus segera menjahit bibir si pendek yang lancang itu tanpa anestesi,_ batin Luhan gemas.

"Astaga, Dokter Kim! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Luhan menggeleng cepat, hingga juntaian benang karamel di atas kepalanya bergerak luwes dengan cantik.

Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai cokelat memasuki area mengobrol para wanita itu dengan tabel pemeriksaan ditangan, stetoskop menggantung di dada serta senyuman tampan di wajahnya. Dia menatap Minseok seakan memberi salam secara non-verbal untuk kemudian berdiri tepat di belakang gadis yang pernah mencintainya.

"Tapi, itu seperti yang kulihat." Minseok berdehem dengan gaya tanpa dosa. "Di belakangmu."

Memiringkan kepala dengan penasaran, Luhan pun berinisiatif untuk membalik tubuhnya. Dan bingo, seperti makhluk purbakala yang baru melihat api, kedua mata Rusa yang jernih nan cerdas itu terkejut sekaligus kagum bukan main mendapati Hongbin ada di dekatnya.

"Halo, Dokter Luhan."

"Ah.., halo juga Dokter Hongbin." Luhan merasa benang kecanggungan merantai bibir dan lidahnya tanpa toleransi.

"Kudengar, ini hari terakhirmu magang di sini ya?" Tanya Hongbin dengan awan kekhawatiran menaungi kepalanya.

Hongbin memang terlihat sangat perhatian dan peduli padanya. Sayangnya, fakta itu juga berlaku bagi semua dokter wanita di sana. Sehingga rasanya, hal-hal semacam itu bukanlah barang spesial lagi. Terlalu biasa, pasaran dan bahasa paling kasar dalam peradaban manusia malah menyebutnya dengan lebih kejam lagi. Pemberi harapan palsu.

Tanpa banyak bicara karena dikhawatirkan dapat membuat air matanya jatuh akibat kekecewaan, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya yang tertunduk mengundang tangan besar Hongbin untuk terulur dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Merasakan benang halus nan indah di tangannya membuat Hongbin itu tidak dapat menahan tawa senangnya.

"Hati-hati!"

Dalam diam, Luhan sungguh merasakan debaran tak wajar dan rasa ketakutan tidak beralasan akibat pesan Hongbin yang masih terdengar normal dalam korteks biasa.

Minseok yang sibuk membenahi selang infus si pemuda asing dan Luhan yang sibuk mengangguk dalam posisi tertunduk, membuat dua wanita itu tak menyadari sepasang mata biru tengah memandangi tubuh Sang Pangeran Vampire dengan aura gelap penuh dendam dari setiap kedipannya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tengah dijilati oleh lidah tajam sang api. Menyesakkan dan begitu panas seperti di neraka. Bagian dalam dirinya terasa berdenyut dengan getaran kuat yang menyakitkan. Semua sel darah baru miliknya bergerak, saling berkumpul dan mengikat hingga membentuk organ-organ seperti milik manusia, diantaranya otak, jantung, paru-paru dan hati. Namun percayalah, proses pembentukan semua itu sama menyakitkannya dengan penyembelihan seekor serigala.

"Aaarrgh!"

Luhan, yang sedari tadi menumpukan kepalanya di sebelah Pangeran Tidur itu segera terbangun. Bibirnya memberengut lucu berkat denyar kejut melengking yang mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah menguap beberapa kali hingga jiwanya yang sedari tadi berkelana kembali menyatu, gadis cantik itu membulatkan mata dramatis saat pemuda yang telah menguras uang di rekeningnya telah membuka mata.

Dengan sepasang iris hitam jernih, yang begitu menakjubkan dan tampan. Menarik pribadi Luhan yang manis dan lembut untuk terhanyut dalam pesona pemuda itu sedalam mungkin.

"Ya! Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan sembari merengut dengan lucunya, membatin betapa helaian rambut halus yang menempeli pelipisnya terasa mengganggu.

Seakan mengetahui jalan pikiran dan hatinya, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Luhan. Jemari kurus nan panjang itu bergerak meraih beberapa helai rambut cokelat nan indah di pelipis gadis itu, untuk kemudian dia selipkan di balik telinganya.

"Kumohon, katakan padaku bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu atau aku akan menghukummu lagi –"

"Luhan, panggil saja Luhan, ya!" Luhan menyela dengan ketakutan. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka menjatuhkan diri di lubang yang sama sehingga lebih baik menuruti kata-kata membingungkan pemuda ini saja.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun, kalau begitu." Sang Vampire tersenyum lembut, menyapukan tatapan kedua iris hitamnya yang kelam dan setenang malam pada Dokter lemah di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, Sehun-ssi. Err..." Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, Luhan menelan salivanya sebanyak mungkin agar pernyataan lanjutan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya lancar-lancar saja. "Sebenarnya, kau ini apa?"

Sehun tetap mengusahakan topeng tenang nan stabil yang menempeli wajahnya terus menempel dengan rapi. Sembari ketakutan akan Luhan mengetahui identitasnya, otak barunya yang rumit sedang bekerja keras dalam mencari cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan identitas dan tempat asalnya.

"Tadi, kau keluar dari cermin pecah dengan sepasang mata merah, yang sangat tampan." Luhan berujar lirih, takut setiap kata penuh pemikiran hati-hati yang telah dia rangkai sedemikian rupa malah membuat hati Sehun tersakiti atau tersinggung.

"Tampan?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan penuh antusias, dengan batinnya yang berterimakasih berkat tingkah polos Luhan yang malah memberinya jalan keluar.

"Eh eh, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kedua mata bulat nan indah itu memancarkan kepanikan dan rasa malu yang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat polos yang menggemaskan. Kejujurannya ternyata malah membuat dirinya sendiri merasa susah.

"Aku jelek?" Pemuda yang memiliki mata kecil bersudut panjang itu menatap Luhan dengan nada bicara yang seakan penuh perasaan terluka.

"Tidak, Sehun-ssi! Baiklah, kau tampan dan kita tidak usah membahas ini lagi. Selesai." Luhan menghembuskan napas sebanyak mungkin hingga kedua pipinya menggembung dengan lucu.

"Jika aku tampan, berarti kau menyukaiku?" Sekali lagi, Sehun berusaha memancing segala kemurnian yang menyenangkan dari dalam pribadi Luhan.

"Begitulah." Luhan mengangguk pasrah, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian menatap Sehun seakan pemuda itu baru saja melempari dia sebuah granat. "Yak!"

"Baguslah!" Sehun mengulum senyum, untuk kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan memegangi kedua bahu mungil yang menopang leher dan kepala penuh pengetahuan milik Luhan.

Di _Abeo Cruentus_, semua Vampire diajarkan untuk menjadi makhluk yang jujur dan suci dari kebohongan. Setiap ada hal yang mengganjal, mereka diharuskan untuk langsung mengatakannya pada yang bersangkutan.

Dan bagi Sehun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjali hatinya sampai-sampai membuat dirinya mengalami _Fluctus Cruentus_ yang menyakitkan, rela terhisap oleh portal ke Bumi dengan cara yang mengerikan, hingga kini terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit sebagai manusia. Sekarang, gadis yang menjadi tujuan atas pencariannya telah berada di hadapannya. Sebagai Vampire yang mematuhi aturan dengan baik, dia pun bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luhan.

"Karena aku, mencintaimu!"

Luhan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang tak habis pikir, sebelum sebuah kecupan manis nan polos mendarat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Luhan tidak gila, _sungguh._

Dia sudah lulus kuliah kedokteran dalam waktu singkat karena keenceran otaknya yang mungkin dipenuhi ikatan hidrogen sehingga mudah mengikat semua pengetahuan yang dia baca. Kepalanya tidak pernah membentur benda tumpul hingga gegar otak dan dia tidak menderita penyakit apapun yang dapat menyumpat pembuluh darah menuju otaknya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin dia menjadi Dokter Spesialis Kejiwaan jika dirinya sendiri sakit jika. Bisa dipastikan Kim Luhan ini sepenuhnya sehat.

Namun, kehadiran Sehun ternyata dapat membuatnya merasa tidak waras secara mental.

Mereka bertemu sore ini. Total durasi kebersamaan Sehun dan Luhan baru dua jam tiga menit delapan detik, dan gadis penakut yang sangat mudah menangis itu dengan mudahnya mengangguk imut atas pernyataan Sehun yang begitu sederhana namun menggetarkan hati.

Sehun sendiri bahkan nyaris meragukan kejujuran Luhan. Ya, ini terlalu mudah menurutnya. Dia belum menghadapi seorangpun Dempire atau Wolf manapun dan si cantik yang seputih susu sekaligus semerah darah ini dengan mudah menyerahkan diri padanya.

"Kau serius, Luhan?" Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan tidak percaya.

Luhan menunduk, merutuki kejujurannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bersembunyi. Sisi baiknya yang murni dan polos itu selalu mengikutinya, untuk kemudian muncul tanpa dia inginkan hingga membuatnya kerap kali salah tingkah.

Meski telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya, menindih tubuhnya hingga ngilu dan menguras sisa uang yang tidak seberapa di rekeningnya, Luhan tetap saja tidak dapat membenci Sehun seujung kuku pun. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu terlalu memesona dan menggetarkan hatinya untuk sekedar dihujani rasa benci. Apalagi, Luhan adalah gadis yang sama sekali tidak dapat berbohong.

Sepertinya, dia sudah memiliki bakat alami untuk menjadi Putri Vampire kelak. Karena dia telah memenuhi persyaratan pertama ; _selalu jujur dan suci dari kebohongan._

"Panggil aku Noona atau Dokter, Sehun-ah! Aku sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan kau bahkan terlihat seumuran dengan adikku." Luhan memberengut dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah tebal. Kecantikannya yang murni dan menggemaskan menguar seperti malaikat jatuh hingga membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dalam diam sembari menahan kegelisahan dan hasrat tak bermoral yang melolong dari dasar perutnya.

"Ahaha, baiklah Luhan-noona." Sehun tertawa kecil dengan maskulin hingga berhasil membuat Luhan terpesona kepadanya dalam diam. Tangan-tangan kurus nan pucat itu bergerak menuju poni Luhan dan mengacaknya gemas.

"Bagaimana seseorang biasa mengikat orang yang dia cintai disini?"

Luhan membulatkan mata dengan penuh rasa heran yang tidak wajar. Di balik setiap pesonanya yang sempurna bagai Pangeran, pemuda asing ini juga menyimpan banyak keganjilan yang misterius hingga menariknya ke dalam lembah rasa penasaran. Dia tidak memiliki riwayat mata minus dan tadi jelas sekali jika Sehun keluar dari cermin pecah kemudian menindih tubuhnya. Dan sekarang, pemuda yang sama juga menanyakan bagaimana seseorang disini biasa mengikat orang lain? Makhluk macam apa itu?!

Namun atas nama kesopanan, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dengan manisnya, hingga Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak demi menjadi pendengar yang baik dan menyimpan semua suara indah itu di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja dengan mulut, Sehun-ah! Kau hanya tinggal menanyakan, _maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, menikah denganku._ Semudah itu." Jelas Luhan ringan seakan dia adalah orang yang berpengalaman.

Sehun mengangguk paham, memahami setiap kata itu dengan sepenuhnya sebelum mempraktekkannya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kedua tangan sedingin batu es itu meraih tangan-tangan _pinkis_ Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Sehun memusatkan seluruh tatapan dan perhatiannya tepat pada iris cokelat sang Dokter Cantik hingga wajah imut yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu semakin merona dengan manis.

Luhan kembali mengalami debar ketakutan namun menyenangkan di dalam dirinya. Sebagai orang waras, wajar jika dia merasa curiga ketika diberi pernyataan sakral semacam ini oleh orang asing. Juga, ketakutan yang dia rasakan setiap mendengar suara Sehun sama dengan yang dia rasakan saat mendengar peringatan dari Hongbin tadi. Tiba-tiba, Luhan bisa merasakan firasat buruk yang mengancam eksistensinya sebagai Dokter dan Manusia.

Namun di balik semua ketakutan itu, tersimpan pula rasa senang yang meletup-letup seperti gelembung. Dicintai dan diberikan kejelasan hubungan oleh seseorang setampan Sehun membuat dadanya kembang kempis akan rasa girang. Karena wujud mengesankan tampan nan maskulin pemuda itu memang telah berhasil menjeratnya sejak awal.

"Ini terlalu cepat!" Luhan memekik dengan menggemaskan, sebelum menunduk agar garis malu di wajahnya tersembunyi.

"Tapi kau terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan." Salah satu tangan Sehun dengan cepat meraih dagu Luhan, memaksa wajah cantik itu untuk tegak dan melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari setiap tatapannya. Vampire adalah makhluk paling serius dan Sehun termasuk bagian dari mereka.

Tertawa kecil, Sehun merasa semakin gemas pada semua yang ada dalam diri Luhan. Tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama, tangannya yang lain naik dan melakukan gerakan mencubit di pipi tembam nan merona itu.

"Buka matamu, Dokter Cantik..."

Luhan menggeleng. Sehun menghirup napas sedalam mungkin _(rasanya masih ngilu karena dia belum terbiasa menerima udara di dalam tubuhnya)_ sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis itu.

"Kubilang, buka."

Akhirnya, Luhan menurut. Kedua irisnya yang bening dan berkilau terpaku saat bertemu dengan iris hitam pekat milik pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya meleleh sore hari ini.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan kau mungkin terlalu terkejut sehingga bingung harus memberiku jawaban apa. Namun, kau harus tahu jika aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan yang aku tahu, _kau adalah cinta sejatiku._" Lantunan kata-kata indah penuh ketegasan dari Sehun berhasil meruntuhkan bulir air mata Luhan seketika.

Sebagai seseorang yang sensitif dan emosional, Luhan memang akan mudah menangis jika dia sudah merasa suatu hal terlalu berlebihan kepadanya. Dan kali ini, seluruh perlakuan dan perkataan Sehun padanya membuat dia merasa terlalu bahagia hingga tangisnya pun ikut pecah.

Tubuh Luhan menghambur, melingkarkan lengan-lengan kurusnya di pungung Sehun sebelum mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pemuda itu. Aroma maskulin yang memiliki kesan dingin dan misterius segera menyerang indera penciumannya bertubi-tubi hingga kepalanya pening namun dia sama sekali tak keberatan dan malah menginginkan lebih.

Sehun segera membalas dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan, memberikan sedikit kecupan ringan di sisi kepala dan rambut karamel Luhan sebelum menyadari bahwa hidungnya sudah ketagihan oleh aroma tubuh sang Dokter Cantik yang begitu manis dan memabukkan.

Juga, aroma darah gadis itu. Bagi manusia normal memang para _eritrosit_ terasa begitu asing dan memiliki aroma seperti besi tua berkarat yang menjijikkan. Namun bagi Vampire dan kaumnya, darah adalah sumber kehidupan. Aromanya manis dan pekat, sementara warnanya begitu indah juga temperaturnya yang rendah dapat meredakan rasa haus di kerongkongan dengan segera dan memperpanjang usia mereka sampai beberapa ratus tahun lagi.

Sehun merasakan matanya menyala saat membayangkan cita rasa darah Luhan. Dia memang sudah memiliki wujud manusia seperti jodohnya, namun bagaimanapun dia tetap Vampire dan ciri khas yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dari jenisnya adalah, warna iris mata yang menyala merah apabila sedang marah atau lapar.

Cita rasa manis dan tubuh indah Luhan membuat Sehun jadi ingin segera melakukan _'ritual itu'_. Mengajak Luhan menari dengan liar tanpa henti di bawah sinar bulan purnama, sebelum menyatakan identitas aslinya dan berbagi darah dengan gadis itu. Menjadikannya Luhan sebagai Vampire abadi dan membawanya pulang ke _Abeo Cruentus_ untuk diikat dalam sebuah pernikahan agung nan sakral yang akan membuat iblis di neraka manapun terpana.

"Jika kita belum mendapatkan ijin dari orangtuaku, status kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Ujar Luhan di dekat telinga Sehun, yang tanpa sengaja menggoda pemuda itu hingga meremang dan bergetar.

"Setuju." Balas Sehun sembari mencium permukaan lembut pipi Luhan.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Princess Milk is Back! Uhu!

Yeah, ini adalah repost ketiga tanda kembalinya gue ke FFn. Next time, Pink Tape akan repost! Semoga kalian udah lupa sehingga bisa lebih enak bacanya ya haha.

Cast banyak yang diganti dengan alasan muka _(secara, gue pemilih banget)_ dan semua typo udah diatasi. Semoga menghibur!

Sincerely,

Leader Kwon

30 Nop. 14


	2. Chapter 2

BOOK 1

Princess Milk and The Prince of Vampire

Chapter : 02

Sub Title : Fall in Forbidden Love

Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo

Cameo : One of SHINee, B.A.P and BTOB's member

Word Count : 10k

Notes : This is so long, but trust me, this is so real, sweet and thrill. You'll gonna killed by surprising moment in every scene ^^

P.S** Bold menunjukkan isi telepati (pembicaraan antar pikiran yang bisa dilakukan Vampire atau Dempire)**

_Italic menunjukkan isi pikiran seseorang (baik Manusia, Serigala, Vampire atau Dempire)_

_**Bold + Italic menunjukkan isi Klervoyans yang memasuki pikiran Sehun seorang.**_

Hope you won't be confuse! ^^

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit gelap _Abeo Cruentus_ dengan tatapan menerawang. Pikirannya melayang, menuju Putranya yang sedang berada di bumi dan berjuang demi menemukan cinta sejati. Tidak seperti dirinya dulu. Hanya beradu pendapat hingga berperang melawan saudara jauhnya sendiri _(Dempire)_ untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah dia sentuh, sebelum semua pihak kalah dan tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"**Kuharap kau bisa segera kembali, Nak. Ayah memiliki firasat tidak baik mengenai dirimu di sana."** Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, dengan kedua irisnya yang menyala dengan menakutkan.

Jika seorang Vampire sudah berbicara sendiri namun kedua matanya menyala, berarti dia sedang mencoba mengirim **telepati **kepada seseorang yang berada jauh darinya.

"**Kau boleh berbohong demi bertahan di dunia Manusia, Sehun-ah. Hakim Do yang Terhormat telah mengizinkanmu."**

Vampire memang dilarang berbohong, namun kali ini Sehun mendapatkan toleransi yang istimewa dari para Petinggi Hukum Vampire. Seluruh _Abeo Cruentus_ sudah mengetahui kabar kepergiannya ke bumi dan para penduduk tanpa denyut nadi itu bersorak antusias demi keberhasilan Putra Mahkota yang mereka agungkan dalam mendapatkan si gadis yang semerah darah seputih susu. Karena jika Sehun berhasil mendapatkan manusia itu sebelum Dempire, dendam masa lalu Vampire kepada para pemakan jantung akan terbalaskan.

Di tempat Sehun saat ini ada satu _(ah, tidak, tapi_ _cukup banyak)_ Dempire dan Wolf berkeliaran. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan telah melihat dan merasakan sendiri kehadiran Sang Pangeran Vampire, untuk sedetik kemudian menggeram penuh kemarahan _(ini pasti ditujukan untuk Baekhyun)_.

Meski Sehun telah mendapatkan Luhan, dia sesungguhnya tengah berada dalam bahaya. Sehun memang memiliki _kekuatan membunuh_ hanya melalui sentuhan bahkan tatapannya, namun itu saat wujudnya sebagai Vampire. Sekarang, dia sedang menjadi manusia untuk sementara. Tubuhnya sudah sama dengan struktur tubuh manusia sehingga para Dempire bisa saja mengambil lalu memakan jantungnya agar dendam masa lalu mereka terbalaskan. Dan jika itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan Sang Pangeran Vampire ini akan mati suri muda.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Bayangan hitam bagai asap bergerak ke kiri dan kanan dengan kecepatan cahaya, sebelum memasang tempat di belakang Kyuhyun. Vampire tinggi nan tampan itu membungkuk dalam sebelum menanyakan apa alasannya dipanggil oleh Sang Raja Vampire.

"Pergilah ke Bumi. Pastikan para Dempire itu tidak akan melukai Sehun."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

_Flashback_

.

_Dahulu kala, ada seorang wanita semerah darah seputih susu pula yang secara kebetulan berhasil menarik hati Pangeran Vampire dan Pangeran Dempire._

_Meski dia sudah memiliki suami dan anak perempuan, Pangeran Vampire dan Dempire tidak mau menyerah dalam memperjuangkan cintanya. Mereka tega membunuh suami wanita itu kemudian bersaing demi mendapatkannya, namun di akhir malah tidak ada satupun pihak yang berhasil._

_Setelahnya, manusia cantik bernama Irene itu mendapat seorang penjaga dari kaum Wolf. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan, agar Irene tidak berada dalam bahaya akibat menjadi incaran Dempire dan Vampire lagi._

_Namun sekarang, yang menjadi incaran Pangeran Dempire dan Vampire adalah anak perempuan Irene tadi. _

_Gadis kecil yang memiliki hati serapuh kertas akibat menjadi saksi bisu atas kematian ayahnya, sekarang telah tumbuh dengan sempurna seperti ibunya. Cantik, semerah darah sekaligus seputih susu._

_Malangnya, semua kelebihan Zhou Luhan itu ternyata malah menjadi bumerang yang akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri –dan konsistensinya sebagai manusia normal._

_._

_(Comeback)_

_._

_._

_._

HunHan

_._

_._

_._

Kai baru saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mendadak ingin sendirian. Kemunculan seorang Vampire yang begitu tiba-tiba tadi benar-benar membuat Dempire itu terguncang oleh kemarahan dan dendam yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Daripada mengganggu, Sang Wolf pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tepat saat kakinya sampai di koridor, sebuah tepukan kecil menyapa punggungnya. Dengan pelaku, kakak tirinya sendiri.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sini, Kim Kai?! Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir dan kau masih berkeluyuran di Rumah Sakit? Akan kuadukan pada Ayah!" Luhan menunjuk Kai dengan gaya kekanakan yang begitu imut, hingga dua pemuda yang lebih muda di dekatnya membatin betapa menggemaskannya gadis ini.

"Mengunjungi pacar sebentar apa salahnya, Noona?"

Sembari tersenyum, ujung hidung Kai mengerut samar. Indera penciuman Wolf itu sedang bekerja keras dalam mendeteksi siapa pemilik aroma maskulin nan sejuk khas milik Vampire yang menguar di sekitar Luhan. Tidak mau kakaknya curiga, jari telunjuknya pun beberapa kali menyentuh ujung hidungnya seperti seseorang yang terserang _komedo_.

Ketika Luhan membalik tubuh dan mengaitkan jemari indahnya ke jemari seorang pemuda, Kai merasakan matanya ingin melompat keluar saat itu juga. Karena pemilik aroma yang dia cari, berada tepat di sebelah kakaknya.

"Kau menyuruhku menjauhi Baekhyun sementara dirimu sendiri berpacaran dengannya." Cibir Luhan dengan nada tersakiti yang dibuat-buat hingga membuat Kai tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Ya sudah, aku mau pulang karena _shift_ kerjaku sudah habis. Segeralah kembali ke sekolah atau aku akan menghukummu!"

Meski memiliki pribadi yang cengeng dan rapuh seperti ranting pohon, Luhan juga bisa bertransformasi menjadi judes dan keras seperti batang pohon jati. Dia akan sangat mudah menangis jika adik tirinya yang _complex_ itu menyemangati atau menyuruh dirinya menjauhi sahabatnya sendiri. Namun dia juga bisa sangat murka jika Kai melalaikan tugas dan sekolah hanya demi berkencan dengan Baekhyun atau menjaganya.

Calon Putri Vampire ini ternyata juga memiliki _alter-ego_ rupanya.

"Kalian mesra sekali." Kai bersiul pelan saat tangan-tangan di depannya saling menggenggam dengan ukuran yang tampak begitu pas satu sama lain. Sepertinya, Luhan memang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milik Sehun sejak awal.

"Astaga, aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu ya!" Luhan memekik girang, senyumannya yang malu-malu begitu menggemaskan hingga Sehun membeku dan Kai hanya tertawa ringan. "Ini Sehun, pacarku."

"Pacar?!" Kai melotot horror, sebelum menatap pemuda yang berada di sebelah kakak tirinya seakan dia merupakan alien yang baru jatuh dari langit.

Tampilan tampan nan maskulin pemuda itu diselimuti hawa dingin yang membuat bulu-bulu Serigala hitam yang selalu bersembunyi di bawah permukaan kulit Kai merinding. Dan hal yang Wolf itu rasakan selanjutnya adalah nyeri bertubi di sekujur tubuh seolah dia sedang ditusuk menggunakan seribu lusin jarum beku.

"Bagaimana bisa Noona mendapatkan pacar secepat ini? Sedingin ini pula." Menggeleng dramatis, Kai dapat segera merasakan tatapan Sehun menghujaninya dengan penuh ketajaman yang dingin seperti seember jarum dari kutub.

Namun Kai bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan terus berusaha mempertahankan konsentrasi aktingnya sebagai remaja SMA yang manja dan kekanakan di hadapan Luhan. Menjadi penjaga sang _Diligo_ membuatnya harus selalu melakukan penyamaran dari aspek wujud sampai karakter sehingga dia sudah ahli dalam hal itu _(di __**Cavernae Lycan**__, Kai tidaklah semanja dan setegas ini karena dia merupakan anggota termuda)_. Meski secara kasar Kai telah membohongi Luhan, namun demi kebaikan, kejahatan pun rela dia lakukan.

Hati kecil Sang Wolf termuda pun bertanya, bagaimana bisa kakak tirinya mendapat pacar seorang Pangeran Vampire yang berasal dari _Abeo Cruentus_?

"Kau sendiri, apa? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki pacar seorang gadis yang bahkan kau larang untuk berteman dengan kakakmu?" Luhan balas bertanya dengan sarkastik sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kai mendecak sebal saat memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan adalah diri gadis itu sendiri. Karena, sejak Luhan dan ibunya tinggal bersama Kai dan ayahnya, Baekhyun jadi sering berkunjung hingga pertemuan antara dua makhluk berbeda derajat itu tidak dapat dihindarkan. Dan siapapun yang tidak jatuh cinta kepada makhluk semenggemaskan Baekhyun, berarti dia pastilah orang buta _(kecuali jika dia sudah mengetahui wujud Baekhyun saat berubah menjadi Dempire, mungkin dia malah akan pingsan)_.

"Aku serius, Noona. Janganlah menjadi seseorang yang terlalu mudah percaya kepada orang lain! Apalagi, dia tampak asing." Kai berusaha memberikan tatapan penuh intimidasi kepada Sehun.

Vampire itu membalasnya dengan sepasang mata hitam yang datar dan gelap seperti bayangan sang rembulan. Meski hanya diam, tatapan sederhananya mampu membuat sekujur bulu yang bersembunyi di bawah epidermis Kai berdiri dan meremang seketika. Menimbulkan rasa sakit lain yang semakin ngilu hingga Sang Wolf merasakan kulitnya seakan ditarik oleh besi dingin.

Sorot mata tajam nan tenang bagaikan danau malam itu begitu mengerikan di mata Kai, namun sangatlah tampan di mata Luhan.

"Apa salahnya menerima seseorang yang mencintaimu?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya santai, sebelum memeluk lengan Sehun dengan manja dan beranjak pergi.

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja disatukan oleh ikatan paling sederhana dalam hubungan anak Adam itu bergerak meninggalkan Kai, yang sedang merasa sendirian di tengah rumah sakit yang begitu ramai.

"Itu salah, jika seseorang yang mencintaimu bukanlah orang. Dia hanyalah makhluk _astral _yang hidup di dalam kematian dan darah."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah membasuh wajahnya di depan kaca dan wastafel kamar mandi sendirian. Dempire cantik ini murka. Aura merah Vampire bangsawan membuat matanya perih, aroma dingin menusuk nan maskulin pemuda Vampire itu memampatkan hidungnya, bahkan kepalanya berdenyut keras seperti ditusuk oleh paku hanya karena membayangkan seperti apa wujud Vampire yang baru saja memasuki wilayahnya ini.

Selama tinggal di Bumi, Baekhyun memang pernah bertemu Vampire sebelumnya, namun dia tidak pernah merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini. Biasa saja. Namun kali ini, Vampire yang baru datang itu sangatlah berbeda. Auranya saja mengerikan, apalagi sentuhan dan tatapannya?!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Menoleh ke arah cermin besar di depannya, Baekhyun berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin di hadapan Petinggi Hukum Dempire yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sepasang tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Aku baik, Hakim Lee Yang Terhormat."

"Tapi yang kulihat malah sebaliknya, Baekhyun-noona." Hongbin tersenyum miring sembari memandangi wajah Dempire itu dari pantulan cermin.

Bulir air segar masih mengalir di permukaan kulit Baekhyun tampak bersinar dengan indah hingga Hakim Dempire di _Abeo Corus_ itu terpana sejenak.

"Yak! Kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja? Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya diriku saat merasakan aura kehadiran Makhluk Peminum Darah brengsek itu!" Baekhyun melirik Hongbin sebelum membentak bayangannya sendiri di permukaan cermin, seakan kecewa dengan dirinya yang melemah bahkan sebelum perang yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

"Aku adalah Hakim _Abeo Corus_, Noona. Jadi meski aku lebih muda darimu, aku masih lebih kuat –_meski tidak akan pernah sekuat Pangeran Yifan._" Hongbin tersenyum tanpa dosa hingga mata Baekhyun menggelap dan menghujaninya dengan tatapan murka.

Terengah-engah oleh emosinya sendiri, hembusan napas berat memasuki dada Baekhyun yang masih sesak akibat kehadiran Vampire misterius yang membuatnya marah sekaligus sakit disaat bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Vampire memiliki aura sekuat ini?" Baekhyun merasakan bulir keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Mengingat dan memikirkan Vampire itu saja sudah membuatnya selemas ini, bagaimana jika mereka berhadapan langsung? _Kurasa aku akan mati muda, _batin Dempire Cantik itu sarkastik.

"Hanya Pangeran yang memiliki aura tenang sekaligus kelam dan kuat seperti ini. Bukankah Pangeran Yifan juga memilikinya?" Tanya Hongbin santai.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengingat kembali semua yang telah dia lalui bersama Yifan. Dempire muda yang paling dihormati di _Abeo Corus_ itu adalah sahabatnya dan dia sangat mengenal Sang Pangeran ini dengan baik lebih dari siapapun. Yifan yang luar biasa tampan, selalu memandang segalanya dengan tatapan tajam dan lurus hingga membuat objek pengamatannya jatuh ke dalam kendalinya. Sentuhannya pun dapat menghancurkan tubuh orang lain –jika dia berkehendak. Semua kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Putra Mahkota itu Baekhyun merinding takut sekaligus kagum.

"Benar. Dia memiliki aura yang hampir sama dengan Yifan-oppa. Mungkinkah, ini Sang Putra Mahkota _Abeo Cruentus_?" Mata Baekhyun membulat horror, menganggap bahwa Vampire yang bahkan belum pernah dia lihat itu adalah pembenci nomor satu kaumnya.

"Ini memang dia, dan aku bahkan sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi." Hongbin tersenyum miring bergaya misterius yang kontras dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Baekhyun antusias dan segera membalik tubuhnya. Tangan-tangan mungil itu pun mengangkat kerah kemeja Hongbin dan mendorong tubuh tinggi Sang Hakim Dempire hingga membentur pintu bilik kamar mandi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana? Dasar Hakim bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kenapa tidak langsung kau kunyah saja jantungnya dan potong kepalanya untuk bermain _Desipio_? Omona..., dasar Dempire keparat!" Kedua mata Baekhyun dengan cepat menyala biru seperti api dari gas alam.

Hongbin memejamkan mata dengan sayu saat tangan Baekhyun yang buas mengacak-acak rambutnya tanpa belas kasih. Wajah menggemaskan itu menekuk, menggeram sebal untuk kemudian menghujaninya dengan tatapan murka yang menyeramkan sekaligus begitu cantik.

"Aku bukan Dempire bodoh dan ceroboh yang akan dengan mudahnya lepas kendali di dekat Sang _Diligo_, Noona!" Hongbin menyentak Baekhyun hingga cengkraman tangan di kerahnya terlepas.

"_Diligo_? Luhan?!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasakan petir kenyataan menyambarnya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ya, Luhan. Dia ada di sana, dia yang membawa Pangeran Vampire itu untuk diobati dan bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa Vampire itu tampan! Bukannya, dia menyukaiku? Dasar tidak konsisten." Ujar Hongbin sebal namun sarat akan rasa kepercayaan diri.

"Kau mau dipenggal Tuan Muda Yifan jika dia tahu dirimu berani menyentuh _Amor_ nya?" Baekhyun mendorong dahi Hongbin menggunakan jemarinya yang lentik.

Dan Hongbin pun menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan horror.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Baekhyun kembali dilingkupi oleh lingkaran kebingungan. "Aku bahkan belum bisa membawa Luhan kepada Yifan-oppa, namun Vampire ini malah datang dan memperkeruh suasana. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mendekati Luhan jika ada dia, karena kondisiku yang jadi melemah seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu, namun aku akan segera melakukan tugasku." Hongbin mendorong Baekhyun untuk sedikit menjauh, sebelum merapikan rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan. Iris birunya yang terlapisi _softlens _hitam menyala hingga terlihat seperti warna biru tua lautan dalam.

"Apa itu?"

"'_Aku akan membunuh semua Diligo yang aku kenal secepat mungkin. Baik dia teman, sahabat atau pasanganku. Karena, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menimbulkan perang berkepanjangan diantara para saudara.'_ Itu adalah sumpah yang kuucapkan saat dilantik menjadi Hakim Dempire, Noona." Hongbin menatap Baekhyun dengan kewibawaan mendadak yang menguar dari setiap kata dan suaranya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, Lee Hongbin, kau tidak bisa!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi membentak Hongbin hingga pemuda Dempire itu hanya memejamkan mata. "Luhan adalah sahabatku dan Sang _Diligo_ yang menjadi _Amor_ bagi Pangeran Yifan, bagaimana mungkin kau berani untuk membunuhnya?!"

"Aku berani, karena Petinggi Dempire bukan hanya diriku dan sudah menjadi takdirku sebagai Hakim yang menjunjung tinggi perdamaian!" Dempire tampan itu menandaskan, sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan keseriusan yang begitu dewasa.

Hongbin beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun sebelumnya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kepada si Dempire cantik dengan wajah berhiaskan senyum miring yang sarat akan perasaan meremehkan.

"Yak! Kau bisa menganggap Luhan sahabatmu? Sahabat macam apa yang kesakitan akibat menahan lapar hanya karena kulit sahabatnya selalu merona? Kau seharusnya malu."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang, sebelum memandangi bayangannya sendiri yang berada dalam wujud kacau di permukaan cermin. Kulitnya memucat hingga sama putihnya dengan mayat dan irisnya yang biru terlihat keunguan berkat bulir darah yang mengalir keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Luhan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memandangi Sehun meminta jawaban.

Sehun membeku. Dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meremang perih setiap hendak membohongi Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun belum genap sehari di Bumi sehingga wajar jika dia belum menemukan hunian yang layak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

**("Bawa dia berjalan-jalan dulu, Sehun-ah. Aku akan segera sampai di sana untuk membantumu."**

"**Tidak, jangan Park Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat terhisap ke dalam portal dan aku tidak mau kau ikut merasakannya juga."**

"**Apalah arti rasa sakit demi persahabatan? Sudahlah, menurut saja. Kasihan dia sudah menunggu jawabanmu.")**

Memutuskan komunikasi jarak jauh tanpa pergerakan mulut dengan Chanyeol, Sehun pun menyadari jika jelmaan malaikat di sampingnya masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Noona, apa kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Luhan memandangi arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan mungilnya, sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu penuh persetujuan kepada Sehun.

"Kemana?"

Memiringkan kepala, di mata Sehun terpampang semua hal yang saat ini juga sedang berada di dalam pikiran Luhan saat ini. Kemampuan **telepati** Vampirenya memang sudah berada di level tertinggi sehingga membaca pikiran siapapun bisa dia lakukan. Termasuk, jodohnya sendiri.

"Pusat Bowling H, karena kau sangat ingin menginginkannya namun tak punya waktu untuk melakukannya."

Luhan memekik riang, untuk saat ini masih terlalu polos sehingga tidak mengetahui kemampuan luar biasa nan astral milik pemuda yang baru resmi menjadi pacarnya itu.

Kesungguhan Sehun dalam menatap dan menyatakan perasaannya, kemahiran pemuda itu membaca dirinya hingga selalu dapat mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan dan penampilan dingin nan maskulin yang luar biasa tampan dengan cepat melekat di setiap sel otak dan hati Luhan seperti lem super. Tanpa memerlukan pemaksaan apapun, debar menyenangkan yang dia rasakan saat mereka bersama semakin kencang setiap detiknya. Seakan menandakan jika cintanya pada Sehun setiap saat selalu bertambah dengan sendirinya.

"_Saranghamnida_!" Dengan segala keberanian manis yang begitu menggemaskan, Luhan memajukan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan ciuman polos tepat di bibir beku nan pucat milik Sehun.

"_Nado saranghaeyo..._" Sehun memejamkan mata penuh kenyamanan saat ujung hidungnya bergesekan dengan ujung hidung Luhan secara lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kau memainkan ini, Noona?" Sehun menatap Luhan sementara kedua tangannya sedang membandingkan bobot bulatan berat warna kuning dengan pink.

Bola bowling memang luar biasa berat bagi manusia, tapi bagi Vampire sepertinya mereka tak lebih ringan dari butiran kelereng.

"Ini adalah yang kedua." Luhan tersenyum sembari mengibaskan surai karamelnya dengan lincah. "Sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan adikku, Kai. Dia sudah menjadi anggota Klub Bowling selama enam tahun sebagai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler."

"Ah, begitu." Sehun mengangguk paham, sementara otaknya sedang melakukan kilas balik demi melihat kembali sosok adik yang Luhan banggakan.

Dengan cepat, dia mengetahui bahwa Kai yang dimaksud adalah Wolf yang tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan tegar palsu. Berkat **telepati**, Sehun paham benar jika pemuda yang mengobrol dengan Luhan tadi sedang kesakitan akibat aura yang dia pancarkan.

"Apa yang kau maksud Kai itu, pemuda berseragam yang tadi mengobrol dengan kita di koridor rumah sakit?" Sehun berusaha terlihat semanusia mungkin dengan berbasa basi sedikit pada gadisnya.

"Kau sangat pintar menebak, Sehunnie. Dan tebakanmu selalu benar." Luhan mengacak surai abu-abu milik Sehun sebelum mengambil bola kuning yang berada di tangan pemudanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi saudara padahal wajahnya sama sekali tidak mirip?" Sehun mengerutkan bibir ke samping, dengan kata-katanya yang jika diterjemahkan dalam gaya bahasa lain akan menghasilkan bunyi _'Bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu memiliki adik seekor serigala yang rendahan?'._

"Ceritanya panjang." Luhan menghela napas dan fokus menatap ke depan. Tangan cantiknya bergerak mengayunkan bola berat tadi di jalur lintasan yang licin menuju barisan pin putih untuk kemudian menumbangkan nol dari mereka dan malah terhisap kedalam lubang hitam.

"_Gutter ball..._" Luhan mendesis lirih sebelum mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Ttorang_!" Sehun bertepuk tangan sembari tertawa kecil, sementara Luhan yang merasa malu karena tidak berhasil menjatuhkan satupun pin hanya menunduk dengan manisnya.

"Jangan menertawakanku kalau kau sendiri bisa jadi lebih payah." Ujar Luhan diplomatis sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan anggun pada deretan kursi di belakang Sehun.

"Aku bisa jadi lebih baik, Dokter Cantik yang terlalu lemah untuk sekedar Bowling." Sehun tersenyum tampan meski awan kejahilan menyembur dari setiap nada bicaranya.

Sejujurnya, Bowling bukan hal asing lagi bagi Sehun, karena permainan semacam ini juga ada di _Abeo Cruentus_. Hanya saja, yang menjadi bola adalah jantung-jantung manusia yang telah direkatkan sedangkan yang menjadi pin adalah pembuluh darah yang telah dibekukan. Bowling di _Abeo Cruentus _memiliki nama _Desipio_, dan dilakukan sebagai permainan muda-mudi untuk menyindir para Dempire yang hanya bisa memakan barang yang para Vampire anggap sebagai rongsokan dari tubuh manusia.

Menggunakan bola pink yang menganggur di salah satu tangannya, Sehun pun membungkuk dan mengayunkan tangannya dengan ringan, hingga bola tersebut menggelincir dengan ritme yang begitu tenang. Pergerakannya tetap stabil hingga mencapai barisan pin dan membuat mereka tumbang menyisakan hanya satu buah.

Luhan tercengo, sementara Sehun kembali dan duduk di sisinya dengan senyum kebanggaan karena berhasil mengalahkan gadisnya sendiri. Menjadi Pangeran membuat dia harus selalu hidup dalam kemenangan, dan dia begitu bahagia karenanya.

"Kau hebat!" Luhan memekik dengan menggemaskan sembari memegangi pipi Sehun dan memainkannya ke berbagai arah, menunjukkan betapa gemasnya dia pada si pucat itu.

"Dan kau belum melanjutkan ceritamu." Sehun memegangi tangan Luhan yang menempel di pipinya lalu menyelami mata gadis itu sedalam mungkin.

Kepolosan menggemaskan yang terpancar dari iris cokelat terang milik Luhan malah tanpa sadar telah membuat sang Pangeran Vampire tenggelam di dalamnya.

Isi kepala dan hati seseorang kerap kali berbeda. Dan apa yang berada di kepala Luhan saat ini adalah cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang keluarganya. Itu bukanlah hal yang ingin Sehun dengar dan sebagai Pangeran, dia akan selalu melakukan apapun demi mewujudkan keinginannya saat ini. Yakni, mengetahui alasan kenapa jodohnya ternyata memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Wolf.

"Ah, baiklah jika kau tidak mau bercerita." Sehun tersenyum lembut, sebelum beranjak untuk bangkit dan mengambil bola lain untuk dimainkan. "Kurasa kau memang belum sepenuhnya percaya pada diriku. Tidak apa, tak usah terburu-buru!"

Untuk membuat gadisnya mau bercerita, dia pun mencoba menggunakan bagian dari trik lama 'dimana para gadis berhati lembut akan luluh pada kelembutan pemuda yang dia cintai'.

Teknik ini berhasil. Buktinya, belum sempat ujung jari Sehun menyentuh permukaan licin si bola, tangan-tangan halus Luhan yang begitu merah sekaligus putih telah lebih dulu menahan pergerakannya.

Memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya kepada Luhan, tatapan dua mata bulat cemerlang dan auranya yang semanis gula itu membuat Sehun terdiam. Denyar hangat aliran darah membasahi seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya yang baru terbentuk. Dan yang Sehun rasakan saat ini adalah kenyamanan yang luar biasa.

"Saat aku masih kecil, Ayahku meninggal akibat serangan orang-orang asing berpakaian hitam dan putih." Lirih Luhan dengan segala ketakutan yang menguar dari suaranya. "Lalu, Ibu mengajakku pindah ke Korea dan untuk menikah dengan Kim Yesung, ayah dari Kim Kai. Sehingga otomatis, kini aku bersaudara dengannya."

Sehun merasakan matanya membulat secara dramatis hingga nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Dua nama bermarga sama yang baru saja disebutkan Luhan benar-benar tidak asing di telinganya. Dia pernah menemukan nama-nama itu dalam Kitab Kuno _Abeo Cruentus_, sebagai pihak-pihak yang akan memeranginya di masa depan hanya demi kepemilikan atas diri Dokter Cantik di sampingnya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari portal cermin yang menghubung dengan kamar mandi lain di Rumah Sakit tadi dengan kalem. Dia tampak sehat dan baik-baik saja, tidak sampai kesakitan hebat seperti yang terjadi pada Sehun. Bahkan, dia masih sempat menarik telinga seorang Vampire Cantik yang sedari tadi mengekori dirinya seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan majikan.

"Hakim Do Yang Terhormat, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tinggal tapi kenapa kau malah ikut pergi, huh?!" Chanyeol mendengus, berpura-pura sebal agar Vampire yang lebih muda darinya itu jera.

Meski termasuk dalam jajaran Petinggi Vampire, usia Kyungsoo yang terlampau muda membuat Hakim Cantik itu terkadang bertingkah kekanakan dan seenaknya sendiri. Termasuk, mengizinkan Sehun berbohong dan menyelinap ke Bumi tanpa pamit ke Petinggi Vampire lain _(Yongguk dan Minhyuk benar-benar harus menghukum Kyungsoo, nanti)._

"Aku mencemaskan nasib Pangeran di sini, Chanyeol-oppa!" Vampire yang kedua mata merahnya yang menyala redup itu memberengut manja. "Dia adalah sahabatku sehingga aku tak mau para Dempire bangsat itu sampai menyentuhnya sedikitpun!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bangsat, Vampire brengsek?" Sebuah suara bernada dingin menginterupsi perdebatan kekanakan mereka dengan cara yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Baekhyun mengusapi darah yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata, hingga sepasang irisnya kembali memancarkan sinar biru terang yang indah sekaligus mengerikan. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan bengis kepada para Vampire di depannya, sementara urat di lehernya mulai menonjol seakan menunjukkan betapa murkanya Dempire Cantik itu saat ini.

Namun Chanyeol malah tidak melakukan apapun. Matanya terlanjur tenggelam dalam segala kebinalan nan cantik yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun. Dadanya bergemuruh secara mendadak hingga membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali dengan keras, untuk kemudian memaksa kerongkongannya terasa penuh mengeluarkan cairan berwujud muntahan _semi-solid_ yang hanya terdiri atas darah kental.

"Oppa!" Kyungsoo segera memegangi bahu Chanyeol karena tubuh tinggi besar itu terhuyung ke depan tiba-tiba.

Memandangi lantai dengan ngeri, Kyungsoo lebih merinding lagi saat melihat sisa darah yang menghiasi area bibir dan _piltrum_ Chanyeol dengan warna merahnya yang gelap.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya Vampire yang mengalami _Fluctus Cruentus_ karena Dempire, Oppa!" Sebagai Vampire muda yang memiliki jabatan tinggi semacam Hakim, Kyungsoo pun segera menunjukkan isi kepalanya yang begitu penuh akan pengetahuan kepada Chanyeol dengan sebuah kesimpulan paling langka dan menakutkan bagi dua koloni yang bermusuhan.

"Berarti, dia adalah, jodohku?" Chanyeol terengah, kesulitan untuk mempercayai pendengaran dan perasaan abstraknya sendiri.

Para Vampire muda ini sama sekali tidak sadar, jika tetesan darah di kulit dagu Chanyeol yang putih membuat pandangan Baekhyun kembali menggelap akan rasa lapar.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam. Rasa kelaparan tanpa moral yang sempat menutupi seluruh pandangannya mendadak kabur entah kemana. Bergantikan dengan tatapannya yang mengunci hanya pada seorang objek tampan nan berdarah di hadapannya.

Sang Vampire muda _Abeo Cruentus_, Park Chanyeol.

Dari warna iris matanya saja, Baekhyun sudah bisa mengetahui jika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah Vampire. Apalagi kemunculan mereka yang secara misterius keluar dari cermin toilet yang sedang dia gunakan secara pribadi untuk bergalau ria.

Kesakitan yang menggelantungi tubuh serta suasana hatinya yang sedang bimbang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat menderita. Dan kehadiran si tinggi ini, _malah memperkeruh suasana._

Tubuh Baekhyun masih sakit akibat merasakan aura Sehun, dan sekarang jantungnya malah berhenti berdetak. Sungguh! Getaran lembut yang selalu tercipta dari bagian dalam dadanya mendadak lenyap dan segera mengacaukan sistem metabolismenya. Tiba-tiba, Dempire itu merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sama kaku dan dinginnya dengan batu es.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bodoh. Meski belum pernah mengalami hal ganjil ini sebelumnya, dia sudah pernah membaca beberapa literatur dari _Abeo Corus_ sehingga dapat memahami situasi macam apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang disebut _Durus Corus_, atau bahasa manusia paling sederhana bisa mengartikannya sebagai Jantung Beku. Menurut Kitab Kuno _Abeo Corus, Durus Corus_ adalah hal yang hanya akan dialami oleh Dempire yang bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya.

Cinta adalah hal yang amat tidak wajar dan tabu bagi para Dempire, karena makhluk astral nan labil itu selalu kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri dan emosi sehingga dikhawatirkan mereka malah akan melukai orang yang dicintainya. Jadilah selama berabad-abad ini, Dempire selalu menikah dengan Dempire lain yang sama sekali tidak mereka cintai.

Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cinta Kai juga sama sekali tidak berlandaskan rasa cinta. Hanya dengan kecocokan yang mereka berdua rasakan serta ketertarikan seksual yang sama, dua anggota koloni yang berbeda itu menjalin komitmen sebagai sepasang kekasih dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini. Selama itu pula, sang Dempire cantik sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan perasaan agung bernama cinta saat berdekatan dengan Serigala tampannya. Dia hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kecupan panas yang mereka tukar, tanpa ikut mengalami debaran sayang sedikitpun.

_('Kau adalah jodohku, Vampire...')_

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa dia memiliki seorang cinta sejati berwujud Vampire. Hal ini memiliki sisi membahagiakan sekaligus mengerikan secara bersamaan. Dia merasa beruntung karena ternyata memiliki jodoh yang begitu tampan dan menggemaskan. Namun, dia juga merasa sial karena dirinya adalah Dempire lemah yang menderita nyeri hebat hanya karena merasakan aura kuat yang ditimbulkan oleh kehadiran Vampire.

Apalagi, kini Vampire yang tubuhnya dibalut kemeja dan celana hitam serta jubah hitam yang begitu panjang itu sedang membalas tatapannya.

'_Astaga, kau memiliki sisi menggairahkan dan menggemaskan yang membuatku sinting!'_

Sepasang mata bulat dengan iris merah jernih, hidung tinggi dan bibir indah yang Chanyeol miliki berhasil menarik bagian tersembunyi dalam diri Baekhyun yang mendamba untuk menerjang setiap permukaan tubuhnya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu. Tubuh sempurna yang bahkan lebih mengesankan daripada pahatan Dewa Yunani itu segera mengacaukan semua isi otak Baekhyun dengan segala bayang-bayang erotis yang begitu lancang akan sisi terdalam seorang pria dewasa.

_('Aku menginginkan keberadaanmu di atas dan di dalam diriku, menghujam titik kenikmatanku telak dan bertubi-tubi sebelum menghujani tubuhku dengan sentuhan serta ciuman panas yang mendebarkan.')_

Sayangnya, _Durus Corus_ tadi masih membuat tubuh Baekhyun beku hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun demi mewujudkan fantasi liar dan perasaan yang menggebu di dalam dadanya. Ini adalah cinta pertamanya dan sebagai wanita, wajar jika Dempire cantik itu merasa sangat antusias akan bagaimana rasanya bersentuhan dengan jodoh sendiri.

"Dia begitu cantik..." Gumam Chanyeol sembari meraba dadanya, mencoba merasakan dengan telapak tangannya sendiri akan betapa hebatnya getaran cinta yang mulai menyuapkan kehidupan pada _dirinya yang telah lama mati._

Debaran yang Chanyeol rasakan sejak muntah tadi semakin hebat akibat kemampuannya membaca isi pikiran Baekhyun, yang mayoritasnya terdiri atas pujian yang membuatnya merona serta ajakan bercinta yang membuatnya terangsang. Debuman rasa senang sekaligus sakit yang bertubi menghantam kepala Chanyeol hingga dia merasa kewarasannya lenyap.

"Dan Oppa begitu berantakan." Balas Kyungsoo sembari mengusapi darah yang tersisa di _piltrum_, bibir dan dagu Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jari.

Cairan merah beraroma besi itu dengan cepat mengotori permukaan putih kulit Kyungsoo dengan warna merahnya yang begitu indah.

Perpaduan warna merah dan putih adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat mengembalikan kesadaran, menimbulkan kemarahan serta memacu rasa lapar dalam diri Dempire. Yaitu, Baekhyun.

Pemandangan darah Chanyeol di permukaan tangan Kyungsoo berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua mata indah Baekhyun, untuk kemudian dengan cepat memijarkan warna biru tua tanda kemarahan pada irisnya. Chanyeol adalah cinta sejatinya, dan Vampire bertubuh kecil di dekat Vampire tampan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk menyentuh 'miliknya' sedikitpun.

_('Jauhi Vampire-ku, bangsat!')_

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Baekhyun menggeram dengan semua ekspresi mengerikan yang memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari cahaya atau pergerakan jarum jam paling tipis, Baekhyun berpindah tempat menjadi tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terlalu terkejut akan kehadiran Dempire itu dalam jarak dekat yang terlalu mendadak sehingga tidak sempat untuk memberikan reaksi apapun. Bahkan, saat tangan-tangan cantik sang Dempire mencekik lehernya, menarik tubuhnya menuju pintu dan kemudian melemparnya seakan dia adalah sekantung baju bekas yang tidak berharga, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Membanting pintu kamar mandi hingga menutup rapat dan mengabaikan jeritan sebal Kyungsoo dari luar, Baekhyun kembali mendekati Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan mata melotot horror. Vampire tampan itu sudah berencana untuk berteriak ngeri akan kebuasan Dempire di hadapannya, hanya saja keberadaan jemari lentik nan halus di _piltrum_nya membuat dia bungkam seketika.

_('Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan Vampire?')_

"Bagaimana kau bisa muntah darah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara manisnya yang sehalus desiran angin musim semi. Begitu ringan namun menghangatkan sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol hingga Vampire itu ingin mendengarnya terus menerus.

"_Fluctus Cruentus_..." Lirih Chanyeol susah payah.

"Eh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti dan menatap Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Namun saat Vampire tampan itu balas menatapnya, dia malah menunduk dengan rasa beku yang semakin memenuhi rongga dalam tubuhnya.

Menahan diri, itulah yang sebenarnya sedang Baekhyun lakukan diam-diam sekarang. Berusaha terlihat biasa dan normal sementara bagian dalam tubuhnya sedang menahan semua rasa ngilu akibat organ dalamnya yang beku sehingga menjadi ratusan kali lebih berat dari biasanya. Seakan, lambung dan livernya tengah bergesekan satu sama lain dengan cara mengerikan yang menimbulkan rasa sakit luar biasa sampai membuat Dempire cantik itu mual sendiri.

Menggerakkan iris merahnya yang mulai memadam karena kadar ketenangan dalam dirinya meningkat, Chanyeol menajamkan pengelihatan saat menangkap deretan _Hangeul_ yang terukir di permukaan pin nama yang terpasang rapi pada jas dokter putih milik sang Dempire.

"Byun Baekhyun..." Panggil Chanyeol menggunakan suaranya yang serak. _Fluctus Cruentus_ tadi masih tersisa di kerongkongannya sehingga dia pun kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan jelas.

"Ya?" Bertanya dengan nada menggemaskan, Baekhyun pun mengadah dan menatap Chanyeol bersama sepasang mata indahnya yang tetap mengerjap polos.

Meski status makhluk manis berseragam Dokter ini adalah Dempire, Chanyeol tidak memungkiri jika dia adalah seseorang yang cantik. Sangat, malah! _Abeo Cruentus_ memang memiliki banyak gadis Vampire dengan tingkat kecantikan yang tinggi, seperti Kyungsoo misalnya. Hanya saja, mereka semua terlalu dingin dan beku sementara Baekhyun begitu panas dan hangat.

Wajah yang berjarak sempit dari wajahnya ini seperti pernah Chanyeol lihat tadi, yaitu saat dia mengintip di balik portal untuk kemudian hampir terhisap ke Bumi karena seseorang melemparkan ponsel hingga cermin yang menjadi portalnya pecah. Dia menderita luka bakar setelahnya dan sisa rasa dendam masih tersimpan di sudut hatinya kepada sang pelaku. Yang ternyata, adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sebagai Vampire muda yang sadar hukum, Chanyeol pun akan dengan senang hati menghukum orang yang sudah berani membuatnya kesakitan.

"Tadi kau telah melemparkan ponsel ke cermin kamar mandi hingga pecah ya?" Suara berat Chanyeol segera membuat Baekhyun menggigil akan gairah serta segenap perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan perasaan tergoda berhasil membuat kepala Dempire cantik itu pening seakan dia tengah menderita _vertigo_.

_('Aku takut dengan tatapanmu...')_

"Ehm.., i –iya. K –Kenapa?" Baekhyun sadar penuh jika suaranya terdengar bergetar. Alarm tanda peringatan berpijar merah dengan suara nyaring di dalam kepalanya sehingga Dempire ini merasa waspada.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku terluka karenanya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan lututnya mendadak jadi selemas agar-agar.

Sepasang mata bulat nan indah itu mengatup dengan gaya sayu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin menelan Vampire tampan ini bulat-bulat, mengecup bibirnya sekuat mungkin dan membenamkan wajah tampan Chanyeol di permukaan dadanya, _selamanya._

Mengabaikan ombak darah yang tiba-tiba kembali berpusar di rongga dadanya, mengalirkan darah beku ke seluruh tubuhnya secara lambat dan berat hingga menimbulkan rasa perih di bawah kulitnya, Chanyeol bersikeras menggerakkan tangan besarnya menuju pinggang Baekhyun untuk kemudian memeluknya seerat mungkin. Tubuh bagian depan mereka pun bertempelan dengan cara yang begitu menyenangkan dan sang Dempire luar biasa terkejut karenanya.

"Sebagai Vampire yang mematuhi peraturan, aku harus menghukummu." Tersenyum miring sarat akan kejahilan dan sisi menggoda, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatapnya seperti anak anjing malang yang tengah melihat majikan baru.

Dia menunduk, meraih bibir Baekhyun dan mengapit permukaan lembut nan kenyal itu menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Inilah ciuman pertamanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati karena yang pertama menyentuh bibirnya adalah cinta sejatinya sendiri.

Salah satu pihak mengabaikan ombak darah yang menjelajahi bagian dalam tubuhnya secara menyakitkan sementara pihak yang lain mengabaikan pembekuan organ dalam tubuhnya yang mengerikan. Alih-alih mengingat perang dingin yang sedang terjadi diantara Koloni mereka, Dempire cantik dan Vampire tampan itu memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya sejenak dalam sebuah ciuman yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Tanpa menyadari sebuah mata dengan iris kuning gelap, yang sedang memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan kecewa dan gurat wajah penuh rasa tersakiti.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sembari memegangi punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu saat Kai datang. Wolf itu memberinya lirikan mata penuh tanda tanya sebelum mengedikkan bahu tanda keacuhan. Seakan mengabaikan segala kecantikan dingin nan tersembunyi yang Kyungsoo miliki hanya demi sebuah kegiatan pribadi di dalam toilet.

Tangan cokelat milik Kai baru memegangi gagang pintu saat merasakan getaran tak wajar dari dalam sana. Juga, cahaya samar yang ditangkap oleh pengelihatannya merupakan kombinasi warna merah dan biru yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Sebagai remaja yang normal, wajar jika Kai merasakan penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Salah satu mata kucingnya pun berinisiatif untuk mengintip dari celah lubang kunci di pintu.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka, pemandangan yang dia dapatkan adalah bibir mungil yang selama ini selalu dia jamah tengah bertempelan dengan bibir milik makhluk astral asing –yang bahkan merupakan musuh dari koloni gadis itu sendiri.

Byun Baekhyun, Dempire cantik nan labil yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu tahun ini, sedang berciuman dengan seorang Vampire. Kedua mata mereka memang terpejam, namun aroma yang menguar dari tubuh mereka sama sekali tak bisa dijadikan penyangkalan untuk jati diri mereka. Aroma khas Vampire begitu dingin dan menusuk sedangkan aroma Dempire begitu panas dan menggelitik di hidung. Penjabaran ini memang aneh, hanya saja memang nyata. Sehingga wajar bila para manusia tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan mereka.

Karena dirinya bukan manusia, tentu saja Kai dapat mendeteksi dua jenis kaum ini dengan mudah.

Tangan dengan kontras rendah itu bergerak menuju dada sang pemilik yang tengah menggetarkan debar ketakutan sekaligus kemarahan. Selama satu tahun ini, dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun dengan seluruh perasaan yang dia miliki, dan itu sangatlah besar jika mengingat bahwa Kai adalah serigala sekaligus manusia sehingga memiliki dua perasaan. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, wajar jika Kai merasa cemburu berat kepada sepasang makhluk astral ini.

Tatapannya menyaratkan kekecewaan berlebih hingga sepasang mata indah itu berpendar akan cahaya kuning dari irisnya yang menyala. Terlalu kecewa berhasil menyulut kemarahan Kai hingga sedikit-demi-sedikit wujud serigalanya mulai tampak.

Tubuh tegap itu berbalik, bersandar di permukaan pintu yang menjadi penyembunyi atas kegiatan selingkuh yang dilakukan oleh pacarnya sebelum membiarkan dirinya merosot jatuh. Dia terduduk dan mengistirahatkan kepala di perpotongan lututnya dengan aura frustasi yang terlampau kental.

Sebelum resmi menyembunyikan wajahnya, iris kuning terang tadi sudah lebih dulu ditangkap oleh mata Kyungsoo.

_('Kalian menyakitiku...')_

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos sembari memusatkan seluruh atensinya kepada Kai yang sedang pundung. Vampire cantik yang wajahnya terkesan tidak memiliki ekspresi _(selain mata membulat) _itu tiba-tiba merasakan kepedulian pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ah, coret. Kepada Wolf di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang tidak baik." Ujar Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, hingga leher Kai menegang dan terangkat agar kedua matanya bisa menemukan objek yang telah berani menganggu kesendiriannya. Dia tidak menatap Kyungsoo, melainkan hanya melirik Vampire itu dari ekor matanya.

_('Pengganggu menyebalkan!')_

"Maaf karena telah mengganggumu." Lanjut Kyungsoo begitu selesai membaca isi pemikiran Kai tentang dirinya. "Tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu."

Kyungsoo tak biasa berbicara sebanyak ini kepada orang asing, sungguh. Hanya saja, rasa penasaran dan heran akibat tampak kekecewaan yang Kai umbar setelah melihat dari celah pintu tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Dia sangat bingung kenapa seorang _(atau seekor, apapun itu)_ Wolf bisa segalau ini hanya karena seorang Dempire yang sedang menyandera Vampire.

_('Urusilah masalahmu sendiri, bajingan!')_

Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo terlalu kuat, bahkan ketika Kai yang bergalau di dekatnya sambil menghujani dirinya dengan tatapan membunuh, dia tidak peduli.

"Diamlah." Kai yang masih enggan menatap Kyungsoo pun berkata dengan nada sedingin es, sebelum kembali membenamkan wajah di perpotongan lututnya seperti semula.

"Tidak akan, sampai aku tahu mana yang membuatmu kacau begini." Kyungsoo memanglah Vampire cantik yang keras kepala. "Si Dempire, atau Si Vampire?"

Wajah Kai segera terangkat dengan hiasan baru berupa mata membulat yang sarat akan denyar terkejut. Awalnya dia hanya membatin bagaimana bisa gadis ini tahu, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk paham akibat menyadari warna merah sepekat darah yang menghiasi iris mata Kyungsoo. Belum lagi _dresscode_ yang sedang dipakainya. Gaun hitam yang bagian lengannya begitu tipis dan memanjang sampai pergelangan tangannya serta bagian rok yang begitu pendek sebatas satu per dua paha _(karena, hitam merupakan warna kebanggaan koloni Vampire. Begitulah yang pernah Kai baca dari suatu kitab kuno)_.

Menampilkan kulit putih sempurna Kyungsoo yang begitu pucat, seakan tidak ada aliran darah di dalam sana. Namun, justru tampak yang menyamai mayat hidup itulah yang mampu merubah pandangan kaget yang Kai pasang tadi menjadi pandangan gelap yang sarat akan hasrat terpendam.

_('Astaga, dia begitu menggiurkan!')_

"Katakan padaku namamu dulu, Nona Vampire." Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman kecil selembut kapas awan di langit muncul dari kedua sudut bibir Kai.

"Hakim Do Kyungsoo, Tuan Wolf. Kau?" Balas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar dari kedua mata bulatnya yang tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

Jujur saja, penilaian Kai yang melihat dirinya hanya dari penampilan membuat dia sedikit tidak senang, karena di _Abeo Cruentus_ kalimat seperti itu hanya diutarakan kepada penjajah seks yang komersial. Meski kesan pertama Kai dalam pandangan Kyungsoo tidak begitu baik, namun bayangan menakjubkan sang Wolf yang memantul dari iris merahnya mampu membuat sepasang pipi tembam nan dingin itu ikut memerah secara samar.

Ceruk leher Kyungsoo mencekung, tanda sederhana bahwa Vampire itu tengah merasakan nyeri hebat yang mendadak. Setelah menatap mata Kai, tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang serupa ombak namun terdiri atas darah dan kumpulan jarum tajam di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka seakan tengah bergerak _sistemik_ dan secara perlahan mulai mendobrak dada Kyungsoo dengan cara paling mengerikan sekaligus menyakitkan di dunia. Hanya saja, kekuatan besar tersembunyi yang Kyungsoo miliki sebagai Hakim Vampire membuatnya tahan terhadap pergolakan aneh yang sedang dia alami saat ini.

"Kim Kai, _Custodis_ dari sang _Diligo_." Kai memperkenalkan diri dengan ketegasan seorang pria, mengabaikan perannya sebagai manusia usia remaja yang kekanakan untuk sejenak demi menunjukkan karisma kepada si Nona Vampire yang begitu cantik nan dingin.

_('Senang berkenalan denganmu.., tapi tidak! Aku tidak boleh tertarik padamu karena cintaku hanya untuk Baekhyun-noona!')_

Kyungsoo tetap memandang Kai dengan datar meski dirinya mulai kesal entah kenapa. Pusaran darah di dalam tubuhnya tadi sudah berhasil mendobrak dadanya hingga dia terbatuk dan punggungnya bergetar hebat. Gelombang darah yang telah berkembang cepat menjadi ombak darah besar itu sedikit-demi-sedikit mulai mengacaukan sistem beku di dalam raga sang Hakim Vampire.

Tangan berlapiskan kulit kecokelatan milik Kai terangkat, meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk kemudian menjabatnya secara formal. Ini merupakan tradisi empiris yang selalu terjadi jika seorang Vampire bertemu seorang Wolf _(begitupun sebaliknya)_ dan ini juga sudah ada sejak berabad-abad lalu.

Dan saat tangan-tangan hangat nan gelap Serigala menggenggam tangan mungil pucatnya, _Fluctus Cruentus_ secara resmi meledak secara dahsyat di pangkal kerongkongan Kyungsoo hingga dia pun refleks memuntahkannya. Rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendobrak kerongkongannya segera keluar dalam wujud gumpalan darah, jatuh berceceran di setiap tetesnya dan menghiasi si lantai putih di bawah mereka dengan warna merah mengerikan.

_('Omona, ige mwoya?!')_

"Ya! Kau kenapa?!" Kai memekik ngeri dengan ekspresi panik yang begitu mengesankan. Dia adalah seorang Wolf yang memiliki hati nurani ganda _(satu hati sebagai manusia dan satu hati sebagai serigala)_, sehingga wajar bila rasa khawatirnya teramat besar.

Vampire cantik di dekatnya hanya menggeleng sembari menempelkan telapak tangan di area mulutnya, berusaha mengabaikan sisa darah yang bisa saja mengotori jemari cantiknya.

_('Kau benar-benar memerlukan bantuanku, Nona Dingin.')_

Sebagai seorang pria yang memiliki sisi bertanggung jawab, tangan Kai pun terulur menuju telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkannya dari wajah manis itu. Sikap diam yang diambil sang Vampire semakin memudahkannya dalam mengusapi bulir darah yang menghiasi _piltrum_ indah Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Ayo kita ke Dokter!" Kai bangkit lebih dulu, untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Kyungsoo menegakkan diri.

Kyungsoo berhasil berdiri meski kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Namun dia tetap bersikeras menggeleng dan kembali menempelkan telapak tangan di area mulutnya. Kepalanya yang terisi penuh akan pengetahuan sibuk memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia terkena _Fluctus Cruentus_ hanya karena tatapan dan sentuhan seorang Wolf seperti Kai. Yang notabene, merupakan kaum yang sering dia rendahkan seperti sampah.

"Jangan bilang kalau cinta sejatiku –" Kyungsoo bergumam dengan gaya meracau seakan dia tengah mabuk, sebelum kesadarannya tumpul dan membuat tubuhnya ambruk tepat di dalam dekapan Kai.

" –Dirimu."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

_(Flashback)_

_._

_Perpustakaan di gedung Pengadilan Abeo Cruentus sedang digunakan oleh para Petinggi Vampire untuk membicarakan Koloni mereka serta perang dingin melawan Dempire yang tak kunjung menemui titik akhir._

_Do Kyungsoo, sang Hakim termuda. Namun jangan salah, meski kekanakan dan merupakan seorang wanita, dia adalah Ketua diantara tiga hakim yang menjadi Petinggi Koloni Vampire (dengan kekuasaan absolut masih di tangan Raja Kyuhyun, tentu saja!)_

_Bang Yongguk, sebagai wakil hakim pertama dan Lee Minhyuk, sebagai wakil hakim kedua. Mereka adalah para Vampire pria tampan nan dingin yang selalu membantu Kyungsoo dalam menentukan keputusan atau menjatuhkan vonis. Hanya saja, kerap kali si 'maknae' tidak menghiraukan perkataan 'oppadeul' nya dan malah bersikap sesuka hati._

"_Jadi, kita akan bersantai sementara Koloni kita bisa saling menggigit dengan Koloni Dempire di keesokan hari, eum?" Tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik sembari menarikan jemarinya di atas sampul merah Kitab Kuno Abeo Cruentus dengan tatapan bosan.._

_Yongguk mengusapi tengkuknya dengan canggung, sementara Minhyuk menutup buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang._

"_Hakim Do Yang Mulia –" Minhyuk merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat jari telunjuk dingin milik Kyungsoo menempel di bibirnya._

"_Oppa, panggil aku dengan manis, ya? Kyungsoo-ya terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada Hakim Do Yang Mulia." Kyungsoo tersenyum menggemaskan dengan tingkahnya yang manja sekaligus tanpa dosa. Dia adalah tipe Vampire yang tak menyukai formalitas, namun sayangnya dia sendiri bekerja dalam formalitas._

"_Hakim Do –" Kali ini, Yongguk juga merasakan kegugupan seperti yang Minhyuk rasakan tadi akibat keberadaan jari cantik di permukaan bibir bekunya._

_Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Yongguk, kemudian memutar kepalanya ke arah Minhyuk. Sementara, kedua tangannya yang terangkat sedang bekerja dalam mendiamkan dua Vampire pria itu._

_Baru setelah Yongguk dan Minhyuk dengan tidak ikhlas bersedia memanggil Kyungsoo secara tidal formal, rapat antar aparat kehakiman ini dapat dilanjutkan kembali._

"_Kenapa kita tidak langsung menyatakan perang kepada Dempire saja?" Kyungsoo mengusulkan hal yang frontalnya menyamai cover majalah dewasa. "Daripada menunggu dalam kewaspadaan yang tidak jelas."_

"_Kita tidak bisa gegabah, Kyungsoo-ya." Minhyuk menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan mata yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Keadaan bisa menjadi lebih buruk jika kita lebih dulu menyatakan perang. Apa kau lupa jika Dempire adalah makhluk kuat namun labil yang kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya sendiri? Bisa-bisa separuh dari Koloni kita akan langsung mati suri sia-sia karena kebuasan mereka."_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Ayahnya juga sudah mati suri sejak dirinya baru seusia Sehun, tepatnya seratus tahun lalu. Dan sampai sekarang, Tuan Do yang terhormat masih memiliki waktu selama sembilan ratus tahun untuk berkubang dalam peti matinya sebelum mengalami kebangkitan. Itu sangat lama dan Kyungsoo tidak mau, para Exercitus terbaik dari Koloni Vampire mendapat kemalangan yang sama dengan ayahnya sendiri._

"_Baiklah, Minhyuk-oppa. Kau ada saran, Yonggukkie-oppa?" Kyungsoo menatap Yongguk dengan polos sementara yang ditatap tengah memasang wajah datar akibat panggilan kelewat manis yang baru saja dia terima._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong kepada kaum Wolf untuk membantu mediasi bersama utusan dari Koloni Dempire?" Vampire tampan pemilik mata berasap akibat eyeliner tebal dan rambut hitam yang memukau itu memegangi dagunya dengan tatapan menerawang._

"_Wolf?" Kyungsoo membeo dengan semua atensi remeh yang menyebalkan sekaligus merendahkan. "Oppa mau kita meminta tolong kepada kaum binatang berbulu dengan ekor menjuntainya yang menjijikkan? Ayolah, itu tidak berguna!"_

"_Mungkin kau lupa, Kyungsoo-ya, tapi –" Yongguk berusaha menegaskan sembari mengetuk keras permukaan meja menggunakan jari telunjuknya. " –Bukankah Wolf memang ada untuk menjadi pihak tengah diantara perang dingin ini? Mereka adalah pihak yang diutus oleh sang takdir untuk mengembalikan kita dan Dempire ke jalur kedamaian. Jadi, meminta tolong kepada mereka sama sekali bukanlah hal yang percuma."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, kemudian menguarkan aura tidak senang yang terlalu pekat hingga Minhyuk dan Yongguk merasakan tusukan kecil nan perih di tengkuknya masing-masing. Kekuatan dalam yang Kyungsoo miliki sebagai Hakim Vampire memang luar biasa besarnya, hingga mampu membuat orang yang lebih tua darinya takhluk._

"_Aku. Tidak. Mau." Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan penuh rasa egoisme. "Aku tidak akan sudi meminta tolong kepada kaum berderajat rendah seperti Wolf!"_

"_Kau adalah Hakim Tertinggi, Kyungsoo-ya, jadi jangan egois!" Minhyuk memegangi tangan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak habis pikir yang membuat ketampanannya semakin menguar._

_Kyungsoo pun menyadari sikapnya yang hampir saja terlarut dalam emosi tidak berakal. Dan sebagai Hakim yang cerdas, dia tidak akan begitu saja menyerahkan kewarasannya hanya karena perpaduan rasa benci, marah juga sedih setiap kali membicarakan Koloni Wolf._

"_Maaf, Oppadeul." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sembari memainkan jemarinya secara random ; ini merupakan kebiasaannya yang begitu manis hingga dua Hakim di dekatnya merasa gemas. "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan binatang seperti mereka, yang telah berani mengirim Ayahku ke dalam peti kematian suri tepat di depan mataku sejak seratus tahun lalu!"_

_Air mata darah yang mengalir di pipi pucat Kyungsoo, membuat Yongguk dan Minhyuk langsung memahami betapa sedih dan pedulinya Vampire muda ini terhadap ayahnya, Mendiang Tuan Do Yang Terhormat._

_._

_(Comeback)_

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Karena kau menang, kurasa aku akan membelikanmu sepasang sepatu sebagai hadiah." Ujar Luhan dengan nada lemas namun senyuman manis di wajahnya tetap membuat aura yang dia pancarkan secerah matahari pagi.

Sehun memandangi deretan pin yang baru saja dia tumbangkan untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya sebelum menatap Luhan dengan polos karena dia memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang tradisi manusia di sini.

"Begitu? Tapi kan tadi kau sudah membiayai perawatanku di Rumah Sakit." Balas Sehun diplomatis sembari mengingat saat ketika dia terbaring dengan jarum infus menusuk punggung tangannya tadi.

Luhan mengangguk dan sedikit menggerutu dalam kepala. Biaya untuk membayar kamar dan perawatan yang diperlukan Sehun tadi cukup untuk mengurangi angka-angka yang ada di buku tabungannya dan sekarang dia harus mengeluarkan uang lagi demi membelikan pemuda yang sama sepasang sepatu.

_('Tabunganku pasti habis tak tersisa...')_

"Aku tahu kau kesal karena aku telah menguras tabunganmu." Ujar Sehun saat menemukan kata-kata itu ada di dalam pikiran Luhan.

"Tidak Sehunnie –" Luhan menggeleng dan tertawa kecil dengan canggung, namun kekasihnya itu dengan cepat menyela ucapannya.

"Ya, Noona." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan datar seolah apa yang baru saja dia katakan adalah mutlak kebenaran. Gadis itu pun memilih untuk diam karena tebakan kekasihnya adalah tepat.

_('Selalu saja isi kepalaku bisa dibaca olehnya. Apakah aku telah berpacaran dengan seorang cenayang?')_

Sehun tersenyum, meraih jemari Luhan yang begitu putih seperti susu namun juga merah seperti darah untuk kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Tatapan penuh pemujaan sekaligus rasa sayang dia hujankan hingga gadis itu menunduk dengan pipi merona yang teramat cantik.

"Aku bukanlah cenayang, lagipula aku pun tidak tahu apa arti dari kata itu." Sehun tertawa kecil. "Dan aku akan mengganti uangmu secara berkala." Si Tampan itu pun mengangguk yakin atas pernyataannya.

Luhan memiringkan kepala dengan tidak mengerti. Bahkan ekspresi wajah orang bodoh sekalipun jika Luhan yang memperagakannya pasti akan terlihat menakjubkan. Dan semua serangan keimutan yang begitu cantik itu pun sanggup menarik bibir Sehun untuk mendaratkan kecupan di salah satu sisi pipi tembamnya.

"Aku akan memberimu banyak hadiah dan kebahagiaan untuk membalas kebaikanmu padaku tadi." Sehun tersenyum lembut dengan gaya seorang _gentleman_. "Sekaligus, karena aku mencintaimu."

Luhan merasakan pelupuk matanya bergetar akibat rasa haru sementara wajahnya semakin memanas. Dia tidak menyadari jika kedua pipinya semakin merah menyamai lipstik hingga Sehun hampir salah melihatnya sebagai darah sungguhan.

"Sehunnie, jangan memikirkan itu lagi. Aku membantumu dengan tulus dan tak mau meminta imbalan apapun." Luhan menggeleng pelan sembari melengkungkan kedua matanya dengan indah.

Sehun memutar bola matanya sembari berusaha memikirkan ide lain untuk mendiamkan Luhan yang ternyata begitu konservatif. Chanyeol yang sudah berjanji akan membantunya malah tidak kunjung datang dan genangan darah di dadanya kembali muncul hingga sang Pangeran Vampire ini kembali merasakan sakit. Dia tidak boleh muntah di depan Luhan karena kepanikan gadis itu setara dengan hantaman palu baginya.

_('Bagaimana bisa kau begitu baik? Bagaimana bisa kau memahami diriku secepat ini? Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Sehunnie?')_

Sebuah tulisan pemikiran Luhan kembali mengambang di atas kepala gadis itu dan dengan cepat memberikan ide yang Sehun butuhkan.

"Jika kau tulus, kenapa kau masih penasaran dan memikirkan identitasku sebenarnya?" Kedua mata kecil berhiaskan iris hitam bulat itu menatap Luhan dengan penuh intimidasi.

Luhan membulatkan mulut dan matanya berkat denyar kejut yang memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, batinnya heran. Semua tentang Sehun, ketampanannya, perlakuan lembutnya serta kemampuannya menebak isi pikiran Luhan dengan tepat membuat gadis itu merasa spaneng akan rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Kau memasuki pikiranku ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada menuduh namun penuh kewaspadaan akibat bulu rasa takut yang seakan berdiri di permukaan kulit tengkuknya dengan cara yang membuatnya merinding.

"Berarti aku benar kan." Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara gadis cantik di hadapannya menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan gesture konyol yang begitu menggemaskan.

'_Luhan pabo!'_

Rasa sebal menuntut Luhan untuk bernapas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara horizontal hingga helaian poninya terangkat dengan halus. Sehun pun tertawa renyah mendapati gadisnya sedang dalam mode merajuk seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau untuk membalasnya." Ujar Luhan pasrah dengan tatapan yang lebih lembek daripada pin bowling.

"Bagus. Sekarang, biarkan aku membawamu ke –" Sehun berhenti demi jeda sejenak demi membaca isi pikiran Luhan lagi.

_('Toko sepatu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Besok Kai akan melakukan pertandingan basket dan sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus memberinya semangat dengan hadiah yang keren!')_

"Toko sepatu, karena kau menginginkan sesuatu yang keren untuk dihadiahkan kepada adikmu yang akan melakukan pertandingan basket besok." Jelas Sehun bersama kedua matanya yang melengkung dengan begitu tampan.

Luhan memekik girang, sebelum lengan-lengan kurusnya merangkul punggung Sehun untuk mendekap Vampire tampan itu dalam pelukan hangat yang menyenangkan.

_('Kurasa aku semakin jatuh dalam cintamu, Sehunnie...')_

"_Saranghamnida_!" Satu kata itu pasti akan selalu dikatakan Luhan apabila dia merasa semakin tenggelam di dalam danau cinta Sehun, yang begitu menghanyutkan di balik ketenangannya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Ini adalah selera Kai." Luhan tersenyum lembut sementara kedua tangannya memegangi sebuah sepatu sneakers hitam dengan tali dan alas berwarna putih. "Dia pasti akan semakin tampan jika memakai ini!"

"Ehem!" Sehun berdehem penuh rasa iri tepat di belakang Luhan hingga gadis itu berjengit lirih karena terkejut. Dan pergerakan kecilnya berhasil membuat belakang kepalanya menghantam ujung hidung Sehun dengan telak dan keras. "Ya, sakit!"

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan kerjapan polos yang menyamai anak rusa sebelum menghamburkan seluruh rasa paniknya yang konservatif seperti nenek-nenek China keturunan konfusius.

"Astaga, apa aku melukaimu? Maaf, Sehunnie, maaf! Aku tak sengaja!" Luhan melangkah mundur sebanyak satu jangka sebelum menunduk sedalam mungkin, tanda rasa bersalah telah mendominasi hati rapuhnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng sambil mengusapi ujung hidungnya yang begitu tinggi dan lancip. Vampire tampan itu membatin dalam hati akan kemanisan serta kepolosan gadisnya dalam bersikap. Jika yang membentur hidungnya adalah Vampire _Abeo Cruentus_ lain, pasti yang akan mereka lakukan hanyalah memberinya tatapan dingin. Namun, manusia _Diligo_ cantik ini malah menghujaninya tatapan cemas dan bungkukan rasa bersalah. Benar-benar gadis yang istimewa.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, apalagi jika bibir mungil itu melakukan terapi sentuh dan obati pada hidung malangku." Ujar Sehun hiperbolis sembari melirik bibir ranum Luhan dengan tatapan lapar yang membuat gadis yang memilikinya merona parah.

"Ini tempat umum, dasar Tuan Tampan yang Tidak Tahu Malu!" Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya sebal sembari memukulkan sepatu yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke bahu tegap Sehun.

Vampire Tampan itu tertawa jahil seperti _prankster_. Dia pun meraih sepatu yang digunakan Luhan untuk menyakitinya secara harfiah dan mengamati alas kaki itu sejenak.

"Menurutmu ini bagus untuk Kai?" Tanya Sehun oratoris, dengan maksud terselubung berupa keraguan.

Luhan mengangguk lucu. "Tentu! Warna gelap akan membuat kulit cokelatnya terlihat lebih bersinar."

"Kurasa yang dibutuhkan oleh adik tirimu saat ini bukanlah sepatu." Lanjut Sehun, berkat serbuan _**Klervoyans**_ aneh yang menyerang kepalanya akan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kai di suatu tempat yang berbeda dari tempatnya dan Luhan sekarang.

Sebagai Pangeran Vampire yang memiliki banyak kekuatan, selain wajah rupawan bertubuh elok serta kemampuan membunuh secara halus, Sehun juga diberi anugerah berupa indera yang begitu banyak dan peka terhadap sekitar. Di samping dapat berkirim **telepathy **dengan sesama Vampire, dia juga bisa _**Klervoyans**_ _(yaitu kemampuan untuk melihat peristiwa yang terjadi di tempat lain)_ meski masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya. Sehingga, kini Sehun dapat mengetahui kondisi Kai meski pemuda Wolf itu tidak sedang bersama dirinya.

'_**Wolf Kim –Kai sedang galau karena pacarnya ketahuan berselingkuh.'**_

"Eh? Kenapa? Besok kan dia ada jadwal pertandingan dengan SMA lain –persis seperti tebakanmu tadi, Sehunnie! Sehingga kurasa, sepatu adalah hal yang dia butuhkan, pasti!" Semangat Luhan berhamburan secara berlebih dan menghujani Sehun dengan suara merdunya yang begitu manis.

"Baiklah, jika menurutmu ini bagus ayo bawa ke kasir, tapi –" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik lirih dengan suara beratnya yang menghanyutkan. " –Sampai di rumah nanti, beri dia sekotak tissu. Kau tahu, pemuda yang ketahuan menangis hanya karena kegagalan cinta sungguh tidak jantan." Pemilik surai halus abu-abu itu menggeleng dramatis dengan tatapan mencela yang masih dapat memancarkan aura elegan dan bermartabat yang begitu pekat.

"Eh?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan, namun hanya dibalas senyuman tampan penuh misteri oleh Pangeran Vampire itu.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

'_**Vampire Park –Chanyeol sedang tak sadarkan diri setelah mengalami Fluctus Cruentus dan berciuman dengan Dempire Byun –Baekhyun.'**_

"Astaga, kakak ini benar-benar!" Umpat Sehun lirih sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di dalam jubah hitam tebalnya. Ah, penampilan mencolok di tubuh orang setampan dia nampaknya mampu membuat orang lain tidak menganggapnya aneh sedikitpun.

Luhan terlalu sibuk berbaris dan menunggu antrian hingga tidak menyadari amukan kekasihnya.

'_**Vampire Do –Kyungsoo sedang tak sadarkan diri setelah mengalami Fluctus Cruentus dan Wolf Kim –Kai sedang menjaganya.'**_

"Hakim Do ikut?! Astaga, bagaimana kelangsungan hukum di _Abeo Cruentus_ jika Petingginya malah kemari?" Sehun mendesah frustasi sembari mengacak rambut abu-abunya yang halus.

Penjaga kasir memanggil dan melambaikan tangannya, meminta Sehun mendekat karena kepentingan yang memerlukan dirinya. Coret, memerlukan uangnya.

Sehun datang dengan sepasang mata menyipit yang nampak tidak bersahabat (_berhadapan dengan manusia selain Luhan membuatnya tidak berminat, sungguh)_. Gadis manis penjaga kasir dengan tanda nama 'Lee Taemin' itu tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan hal yang membuat Sehun termenung seketika.

"Seratus tujuh puluh lima ribu won, Tuan."

"Eh?" Sehun gelagapan dan merasa tidak percaya kepada pendengarannya sendiri.

"Seratus tujuh puluh lima ribu won, Tuan." Taemin membeo kepada Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah lembut yang menampilkan wujud mutlak kesabaran. Hanya saja di balik semua itu, pijaran kuning di matanya mau tak mau membuat Sehun memiringkan kepala dengan tercengang.

_Ah, rupanya ada dua Wolf yang sudah dia temukan dalam satu hari. Dan mereka, memiliki wajah yang hampir sama namun warna kulit yang jauh berbeda, _batin Sehun.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, Sehun benar-benar dilanda kegugupan sekarang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam seratus tahun dia hidup, dirinya akan melakukan transaksi. Di _Abeo Cruentus_, Sehun selalu mendapat apa yang dia mau hanya dengan sekali minta sehingga wajar jika dia tidak mengerti apa itu uang giral. Lagipula, di _Abeo Cruentus_ alat tukar bukanlah uang kertas atau logam, melainkan _trombosia_ _(jika kau mau tahu, itu adalah semacam kepingan darah murni dengan kadar eritrosit seratus persen yang satu buahnya senilai dengan sepuluh ribu won)_.

"Kau tidak bawa uang, Sehunnie?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan polos karena pemuda di dekatnya itu tak lekas membayar.

"Bukan begitu!" Sehun memekik keras karena berusaha menyelamatkan harga dirinya. "Aku hanya –"

"Kau menjatuhkan kartu kreditmu, Tuan!"

Menoleh ke belakang secara kompak dengan manisnya, Sehun dan Luhan dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang gadis cantik berambut _dark blonde_ yang sedang tersenyum menggemaskan kepada mereka.

"Perkenalkan, aku Zitao! Dan aku melihat anda menjatuhkan ini tadi, Tuan." Gadis itu meyakinkan dengan gaya manis yang begitu memesona.

Sehun memasang wajah tidak tahu sembari mengusapi tengkuknya ; tanda bila dia sedang gugup. Gadis tinggi yang tubuhnya dibalut seragam sama dengan milik Kai itu tetap menunjukkan senyumannya hingga berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan secara instan.

"Kau dari SMA Choikang ya?" Luhan tersenyum kecil saat gadis yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya itu mengangguk. "Apa kau mengenal Kim Kai?"

"Ah, iya, aku mengenalnya. Pemuda itu sangat berbakat di bidang seni, Eonnie! Dia adalah teman baikku." Tao tersenyum senang setelah membeberkan sisi positif dari pelajar Kim Kai. "Kau Luhan, kakaknya kan? Dia banyak bercerita tentangmu!"

Luhan pun tersenyum menggemaskan dengan semburat cantik menaungi pipinya, sementara Sehun yang masih tidak memahami situasi pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Maaf, kurasa kau salah orang." Sehun selalu memegang teguh prinsip kejujuran para Vampire sehingga dia tidak akan mau menerima sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Dia tidak membawa uang giral, dia tidak mempunyai _Mastercard_, dan dia tidak menjatuhkan apapun dari tadi.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini, Tuan, sungguh!" Tanpa permisi, Tao menarik tangan Sehun untuk sedetik kemudian meletakkan kartu kredit tadi di sana. "Sudahlah, ambil saja!"

Menatap iris Tao, Sehun memicingkan kedua matanya saat menemukan sinar nila dari sana. Mata indah dengan ruam gelap di permukaan kantungnya seperti milik panda itu memancarkan cahaya nila menakjubkan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang pilihan yang istimewa.

_('Jika kau bisa membaca pikiranku, terima saja ini tanpa banyak bicara karena aku ingin membantumu, Pangeran Vampire yang Terhormat.')_

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman atas kartu kreditnya akibat serangan denyar kejut yang memenuhi kepalanya. Isi pikiran Tao barusan membuat dia penasaran sekaligus tertolong. Namun hatinya juga heran, bagaimana bisa gadis tanpa identitas jelas ini bersedia menolong dan mengenali dirinya sementara dia tidak sedang memamerkan iris merah tanda identitasnya.

"Ah, ya, kurasa aku lupa. Terimakasih, Tao-ssi." Sehun pun membungkuk sebagai tanda formalitas sebelum memberikan kartu kredit tadi kepada Taemin.

Gadis manis itu menerimanya sebelum membungkus sepatu pembelian Luhan dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik, namun Taemin segera memutuskannya karena tidak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan orang lain.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya!" Kedua mata Taemin kembali tersenyum.

Sehun hanya mengangguk seadanya dan memindahtangankan sepatu tadi kepada Luhan. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum menggemaskan sebelum melayangkan ucapan terimakasih kepada dua orang di sekitarnya seakan ini adalah hari _Chuseok_.

Tao memohon dirinya untuk pamit dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih penasaran terhadap dirinya dan Luhan yang memandangi sepatu pembeliannya dengan bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Sehunnie!" Luhan tersenyum saat bibirnya menyentuh pipi Sehun.

Sementara Taemin, hanya menunduk dan secara diam-diam meremas sapu tangan yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Tatapan, aroma tubuh dan aura merah Sehun telah berhasil membangkitkan bulu serigala yang bersembunyi di bawah kulitnya menjadi kumpulan jarum runcing nan beku. Mereka pun menusuk daging Taemin dari dalam secara mengerikan, hingga gadis itu terus tersenyum demi menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang sedang dia alami.

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari toko, gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua _(hingga membuat dirinya terlihat semakin manis)_ itu melepaskan cengkramannya atas sapu tangan tadi. Tangannya mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya kemudian segera mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk saudara kembarnya dalam silsilah Kawanan Serigala.

"Yak, Kim Kai! Bagaimana bisa aku kesakitan hanya karena berhadapan dengan si Pangeran Vampire yang harusnya kita bantu? Astaga, kita ini sebenarnya berteman atau bermusuhan sih?!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Akhirnya update juga! Maaf kalo kelamaan sehingga memicu kegregetan readers.

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah mau baca dan kasih gue review sebagai bonus akan hasil kerja gue. Ga ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini _(emot ketawa)._

Maaf banget karena gue belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Masih UAS ini _(emot tanda tanga di jidat)._

Tapi kalau PM, gue bales kok. Pasti _(wink)._

Terus dukung Princess Milk Book 1 ampe sepuluh Chapter lagi yaa, kemudian lanjutin dukungannya ke Princess Milk Book 2 sama 3, yehet?!

Sincerely,

Leader Kwon

6 Desember 2014

18.07


	3. Chapter 3 : Help The Prince

BOOK 1

Princess Milk and The Prince of Vampire

Chapter : 03

Sub Title : Help The Prince

Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, KaiBaek

Cameo : One of SJ, SHINee, BTOB, VIXX, WINNER's member

Word Count : 10k

Notes : FF ini dapat menyebabkan imajinasimu lebih hidup dan mengalami kegregetan akibat kemanisan moment tiap pair _(crack atau official)_ karena penggambaran cast dengan karakter yang terasa begitu hidup juga garis cerita yang sangat tegas.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sehun meminta diturunkan di kompleks perumahan daerah Pyeongchang-dong, Gangnam _(Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu wilayah apa itu hanya saja dia asal bicara dan kebetulan ada)._

Luhan yang penurut pun memberhentikan Audi putih kesayangannya dan melayangkan pandangan heran kepada pacarnya, karena pemuda itu ingin diturunkan di depan pohon bukannya di depan rumah. Hanya saja, niatan Luhan bertanya lebih jauh mendadak pupus karena sebuah ciuman manis yang membungkam mulut ceriwisnya. Gadis cantik itu pun merona parah sementara Sehun segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Selamat malam, Noona! Mimpi indah!" Mengacak surai karamel Luhan, Sehun tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali menjatuhkan ciuman kupu-kupu di ujung hidung runcing gadis yang lebih dewasa darinya itu.

"Malam juga, Sehunnie!" Luhan tersenyum imut dengan begitu cantiknya, kemudian menutup kaca mobil dan melaju pergi.

Meninggalkan Sehun, yang senyumannya telah memudar.

Kedua iris hitamnya mengkilat dalam cahaya putih sebelum kembali ke warnanya semula, yaitu merah. Dia menatap sekitar dengan tajam sementara kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di balik jubah hitam panjangnya tengah mengepal erat. Aura merah pekat yang menguar dari diri Sehun bagaikan angin muson, hingga mampu menerbangkan dedaunan dan semak-semak yang berada di belakangnya.

Catatan kecil untukmu.

Jika kadar kemarahannya telah melampaui batas, maka seorang Vampire yang telah berubah akibat _Fluctus Cruentus_ bisa kembali mendapatkan mata merah, kekuatan, serta rasa hausnya terhadap darah.

Sang Putra Mahkota _Abeo Cruentus_ yang bernama Oh Sehun ini sedang murka. Dan penyebab atas segala kemarahan yang tak biasanya menghinggapi diri bangsawan Vampire ini, tak lain adalah teman-temannya sendiri.

'**Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, segera temui aku jika tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman karena berani membuat seorang Pangeran Vampire marah!'**

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol datang ke hadapan Sehun beberapa detik setelah menerima **telepathy**. Mereka telah meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh namun yang Sehun lakukan sebagai tanggapan hanya menutup mulutnya. Sisa kemarahan sang Pangeran nampaknya masih begitu banyak hingga membuat suasana hatinya buruk dan dedaunan di sekitarnya semakin berguguran.

Bagaimana tidak badmood? Chanyeol mendadak memiliki iris sebelah kiri yang sebiru lautan dalam sementara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memiliki iris sebelah kanan berwarna kuning seperti milik amphibi. Metamorfosis mereka yang masih belum sempurna membuat tampilan mata dua Vampire ini menjadi semengerikan kucing dalam pembukaan _Red Light_.

Teman-temannya telah berubah akibat _Fluctus cruentus,_ dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Chanyeol, sebagai Vampire periang yang tidak pernah mau larut dalam suasana canggung nan dingin, memutuskan untuk bertepuk tangan heboh dan mengulum senyum menggemaskan.

"Ya, setidaknya kita sudah berada di sini dengan selamat dan kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu, Pangeran!" Ujar Chanyeol penuh dengan suntikan semangat positif.

Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan datar dan bibir bekunya yang membentuk garis lurus.

Angin berputar tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Chanyeol, kemudian menggugurkan daun pohon yang ada di atasnya, sehingga pemilik tinggi badan dan diameter mata berlebih itu berjengit kaget akibat banyaknya helai daun yang menjatuhi kepalanya secara beramai-ramai. Ah, rupanya Pangeran Vampire di depannya ini masih marah.

"Kita harus bicara, Pangeran, sungguh." Mengabaikan suasana malam yang terasa mencekam, Kyungsoo mengusulkan hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. "Ada banyak kejadian tidak beres yang kami alami–"

"Aku tahu." Sela Sehun cepat dengan nada tidak bersahabat. "Karena salah satu iris mata kalian sudah berbicara kepadaku lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya horror dan segera menatap Chanyeol, Vampire tinggi itu pun demikian. Sedetik kemudian mereka memekik histeris karena baru menyadari perubahan pada diri mereka ini begitu _signifikan sekaligus mengerikan._

"Pangeran, kau harus menceritakan pada kami tentang efek dari –"

"Sttt, aku tak cukup bodoh untuk membicarakannya di sini, Hakim Do."

Merogoh saku mantelnya, jemari panjang Sehun membawa sebuah _Mastercard Unlimited_ yang telah diberikan oleh Tao kepadanya dengan suka rela.

"Ayo membeli sebuah rumah untuk tinggal."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu seberapa kayanya gadis bermata kecil namun memiliki garis Panda di bawahnya itu –Tao. Dia sendiri masih penasaran bagaimana cara kerja plastik persegi panjang hitam di tangannya hingga mampu membeli hunian sebesar dan semewah ini _(Secara, di Abeo Cruentus tidak ada kartu kredit atau mesin untuk menggesekannya)_. Namun sekarang, itu tidaklah penting _(Meski begitu, dalam hati Sehun telah bertekad untuk menemukan Tao dan berterimakasih, nanti)._

Tubuh Sehun telah duduk di atas sofa putih dengan pose paling angkuh dan anggun di saat bersamaan. Merasa statusnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Sang Pangeran Vampire, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa berdiri di hadapan Sehun sembari menundukkan kepala.

Meski secara teknis ruang tengah ini terdiri atas tembok bercat putih, properti berwarna cokelat pekat dan cahaya lampu terang, entah kenapa suasana yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih sama menegangkannya dengan saat berada di luar tadi.

"Aku tahu kalian telah mengalami perubahan yang sama denganku." Sehun mulai membuka pembicaraan. "_Fluctus Cruentus_, bukan begitu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk sedalam yang dia bisa, kebalikan dari Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh arti sembari mengangguk dengan antusias menggemaskan.

Senyuman tulus itu sukses membuat Sehun makin geram dan senewen –jika dilihat dari pijaran merah di irisnya yang semakin membara.

"Chanyeol-hyung, bagaimana bisa kau sebahagia itu hanya karena mengetahui bahwa dirimu memiliki cinta sejati dalam wujud buas seorang Dempire?" Memekik tertahan, Sehun merasakan matanya semakin menyalakan cahaya merah sepekat darah.

Mengedikkan bahunya ringan, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum manis dan menatap Sehun dengan sepasang mata penuh kelembutan akan perasaan agung yang memenuhi hatinya akibat kecintaan sekaligus pemujaan pada seorang Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, karena pasti dirimu telah memahaminya, Oh-ssi. Kau kan sedang jatuh cinta juga." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada jahil.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol pun menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa Putra Mahkota yang sedang marah sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bergurau.

"Tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Dempire buas yang bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri!" Bentak Sehun karena tidak terima gadisnya disamakan dengan makhluk astral pemakan jantung. Tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa dan tangannya mendorong bahu Chanyeol secara kasar. "Kau harusnya malu pada iris matamu!"

"Pangeran, tenangkan dirimu!" Sela Kyungsoo cepat sembari menatap Sehun dengan panik dan memegangi lengan sahabatnya.

Dia paham benar jika ini bukan karakter Sehun, sama sekali bukan!

Pangeran Vampire yang selama ini terkenal dan dipuja oleh seluruh koloni penghisap darah bukanlah seorang individu yang tempramental. Sehun lahir dengan wibawa serta ketenangan yang memenuhi tatapan, pergerakan tubuh sekaligus wajahnya. Pandangannya teduh sekaligus tajam, pergerakannya halus sekaligus kuat, dan gurat wajahnya menggemaskan sekaligus garang.

Hanya saja, sejak memiliki ambisi memperoleh istri yang merah seperti darah sekaligus putih seperti susu, sifat Sehun sedikit berubah. Dia menjadi lebih agresif, tidak sabaran dan tempramental. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia juga mendadak sering berteriak dan kebingungan sendiri tanpa ada kejelasannya.

Ah, cinta memang sanggup merubah banyak individu. Termasuk, Pangeran Vampire sekalipun.

"Untuk apa kau menjadi Pangeran jika kepribadianmu buruk begini?! Tidak pernah tertulis dalam sejarah _Abeo Cruentus_ jika ada seorang Pangeran Vampire yang begitu dungu hingga tidak malu membentak temannya sendiri!" Ujar Kyungsoo sengit sambil menghujani Sehun dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin.

Sehun menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk sedikit mendinginkan hatinya. Kata-kata Kyungsoo segera berhasil menyadarkan diriya dari kemarahan tidak berakal dan mengembalikan pribadinya menjadi seperti sedia kala. Tenang, teduh namun menghanyutkan dan mematikan.

"Maaf." Sehun memejamkan mata dengan lega sebelum kembali membukanya, menampilkan sepasang iris besar berwarna merah yang redup. Tubuhnya yang letih pun terjatuh dengan lesu di atas sofa seperti semula.

Chanyeol memandangi bergantian Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama terengah. Vampire tinggi nan tampan itu mengulum senyuman manis sebelum menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dia telah memaafkan Sehun bahkan sebelum _Maknae_ di Koloni Vampire itu memintanya.

"Hakim Do, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku karena telah kemari tanpa pemberitahuan atau kepentingan apapun." Titah Sehun sembari menatap gadis Vampire yang lebih tua satu abad darinya dengan datar.

Kyungsoo memberengut manis seraya melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Aku mencemaskan dirimu, Pangeran! Kehidupan Vampire di _Abeo Cruentus_ dengan kehidupan manusia di Bumi sangat berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Kau pasti akan kebingungan atau tersesat, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Sehingga, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol-oppa kemari." Jelas Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk Chanyeol menggunakan dagu runcingnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, Sehun-ah? Aku tidak bersalah atas kehadirannya." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara ; tanda menyerah.

"Sebagai Hakim, pengetahuanku pasti akan membantu, percayalah!" Lanjut Vampire Cantik bersurai merah dengan potongan pendek yang poninya selalu terkurung oleh jepitan rambut mungil.

Sehun mendengus sebal sebagai respon atas pidato singkat sang Hakim.

"Jika Hakim Do –"

"Panggil aku Noona, atau akan kucabut pasal baru dalam Kitab Hukum _Abeo Cruentus_ yang memperbolehkan Putra Mahkota berbohong." Kyungsoo mengancam dengan nada yang santai namun mengerikan bagi pendengaran Sehun.

Kedua iris merah Sehun memutar bosan. "Baiklah. Jika Kyungsoo-noona dan Chanyeol-hyung memang berniat membantuku, di mana kalian saat aku butuh uang untuk membayarkan sepatu yang dibeli Luhan-noona tadi?"

"Situasinya sama sekali tidak terkendali." Jelas Chanyeol secepat pergerakan jarum jam yang paling tipis. "Saat kami keluar dari cermin, ada seorang Dempire. Dia membuat dadaku sesak dan sejurus kemudian aku memuntahkan seluruh gumpalan darah dengan begitu menyakitkan. Lalu –"

"Cukup." Sehun memposisikan telapak tangannya terangkat di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku memiliki _**Klervoyans**_, jadi aku tahu semua yang tadi kalian alami meski tubuhku tidak bersama kalian."

"Lantas kenapa masih bertanya?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang memberengut sebal.

Mengabaikan si jangkung, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo dan mempersilahkan gadis Vampire itu untuk bicara.

"Menurut Sehunnie –" Sepertinya Kyungsoo terlalu menghayati non-formalitas yang sedang dia jalani ; sampai-sampai melupakan status 'Pangeran'milik Vampire tampan bermantel hitam yang duduk di atas sofa dengan ekspresi setenang danau. " –apakah legal jika aku dan Chanyeol-oppa mengalami _Fluctus Cruentus_ karena Wolf dan Dempire?"

Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa dingin menggunakan lidah, menunduk sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian kembali mendongak demi menatap satu iris kuning ekstra besar milik Kyungsoo.

"Ilegal, kalau aku boleh egois." Sehun menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak rela. "Lihatlah! Ini baru satu hari kalian menginjak bumi dan belum genap dua puluh empat jam berlalu warna iris kalian telah berubah. Bagaimana jika kalian menghuni bumi ini selama satu tahun? Kurasa Chanyeol-hyung pasti akan berubah menjadi Dempire sedangkan Kyungsoo-noona menjadi Wolf."

"Entahlah, Pangeran. Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Maksudku, Dempire adalah makhluk setengah Vampire setengah Dewa yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan alam serta transfigurasi diri dengan sempurna – " Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ocehannya, Chanyeol harus diam karena geraman murka dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Oppa pikir aku mau menjadi Wolf?" Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dengan ekspresi penuh rasa sakit sekaligus kepedihan yang pekat.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya bisa diam atas denyar dingin serta tusukan kecil nan perih yang tiba-tiba melanda tengkuk mereka.

Seperti di cerita sebelumnya, kekuatan seorang Petinggi Vampire selalu mampu membuat individu yang berada di sekitarnya ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Dan karena yang sedang Kyungsoo rasakan adalah _sakit,_ maka dia mampu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada di dekatnya ikut merasakan _kesakitannya_.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi bagian dari Koloni yang telah membuat Ayahku _mati suri_. Sekalipun mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk mendamaikan Vampire dan Dempire, aku tidak peduli." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar dan urat kemarahan yang tertahan di lehernya.

"Aku ikut menyesal atas kemalangan yang menimpa Tuan Do." Sehun mengangguk sembari menatap Kyungsoo prihatin.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo, seakan Vampire cantik itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

_(Flashback)_

_._

_Do Kangin adalah Petinggi Vampire pada masa-masa mencekam, di mana peperangan antara Vampire dan Dempire telah berlangsung sejak sembilan abad lalu. Abeo Cruentus menjadi tanah berlinang darah sementara Abeo Corus menjadi lapangan bertabur serpihan jantung. Penggunaan Gladius untuk bertempur memang benar-benar ampuh dalam menjadi senjata pemusnahan masal daripada bom atom atau nuklir sekalipun. (Gladius = pedang)_

_Vampire garang yang menjabat sebagai Hakim Utama itu adalah petinggi yang termasyhur karena ketegasan, wibawa sekaligus keberhasilannya dalam memukul mundur para Dempire dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Kemampuannya memainkan Gladius dan menegakkan hukum begitu hebat hingga membuat Pangeran Kyuhyun menjadikan dia sebagai tangan kanannya._

_Pangeran tampan itu berharap, Hakim Do yang dia hormati akan dapat membantunya dalam mendapatkan Irene lebih dulu daripada Pangeran Hangeng._

_._

_._

_Meski disibukkan oleh urusan Koloni yang begitu berat, Kangin tak lantas melupakan takdirnya sebagai Ayah. Tanpa banyak kata-kata manis atau sentuhan lembut yang tidak pernah Vampire kenal, dia telah berhasil menjadi sosok Ayah yang sangat berarti bagi putri tunggalnya, Do Kyungsoo._

"_Kyungie bisa, Ayah!" Kyungsoo memekik girang sembari terus menghantamkan permukaan tajam Gladius dua sisinya kepada Gladius milik Kangin._

_Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu hanya tertawa puas akibat kecerdasan putrinya dalam belajar secara singkat dan sempurna._

_Meski tampilannya seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun, nyatanya Kyungsoo sudah berusia seratus tahun. Namun, metabolisme Vampire yang terlalu lambat menjadi sebuah keajaiban hingga membuat dia selalu tampak menggemaskan seperti balita._

"_Itu belum cukup, Nak! Terus, tebaskan pedangmu sampai melukai Ayah!" Cara Kangin menyemangati sang putri memang tidak biasa, hanya saja pada masa itu memang sama sekali tidak ada ayah Vampire yang menggunakan kata-kata manis kepada anaknya._

"_Tentu! Awas Ayah!"_

_Sedetik kemudian, pinggiran tajam besi dingin nan panjang milik Kyungsoo berhasil menggores pipi Kangin. Luka menganga yang mengalirkan darah itu memang menyakitkan, namun pria tampan ini malah tertawa puas dan segera mengusap pipinya dengan kasar._

"_Kau hebat, Nak! Saat dewasa, kau harus berjanji untuk menjadi seorang penegak hukum dan penjaga koloni yang sempurna bagi Abeo Cruentus." Tangan besar Kangin menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan ketegasan seorang guru sekaligus ayah._

_Vampire kecil dengan rambut merah bergaya bop yang manis itu mengangguk riang, karena setiap kata-kata sang Ayah yang telah berhasil mengukir keinginan kuat dalam dirinya._

_Untuk menjadi Hakim Utama di Abeo Cruentus seperti Kangin, di masa depan._

_._

_._

_Kyungsoo tidak punya Ibu, jika kau ingin tahu. Sejak kecil dia hanya memiliki Kangin, dan Vampire dingin itu sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita seputar identitas Vampire cantik yang telah melahirkan putrinya._

_Baiknya, ada seorang Vampire wanita lain yang berbaik hati untuk menjaga Kyungsoo setiap kali Kangin harus pergi berperang ke medannya._

_Namanya, Putri Lee Sungmin, anak dari pemilik kerajaan turunan yang masih berada dibawah kepemimpinan Raja Oh –ayah Pangeran Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin berperan sangat besar dalam perkembangan Kyungsoo. Setiap hari, dia selalu pergi ke rumah gadis kecil itu dan membawakan seorang balita manusia untuknya sebagai makanan (Karena Kyungsoo masih belum cukup umur untuk berburu sendiri). Dia mengajari Kyungsoo bagaimana cara menata rambut, memakai gaun dan berjalan dengan anggun di atas sepatu ber hak setinggi lima belas sentimeter._

_Kelembutan, kecantikan serta sikap manis Sungmin menurun pada si Vampire cilik hingga dia kini telah tumbuh dengan baik menjadi remaja Vampire yang elegan. Jika seumur hidup hanya Kangin yang mengajari Kyungsoo segala hal, bisa dipastikan Vampire cantik itu akan berkembang menjadi tomboy dan garang seperti ayahnya._

_._

_._

_Suatu ketika, dalam balutan gaun hitam berlengan panjang, Sungmin memasukkan mayat balita yang sudah mengering (Karena darahnya dihisap habis oleh Kyungsoo yang kelaparan) ke dalam keranjang sampah, kemudian duduk di sebelah si cantik yang sedang sibuk sendiri._

"_Rambutmu sangat indah, Kyungsoo-ya." Ujar Sungmin sembari memainkan helaian halus semerah darah milik Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu saja memintaku memotongnya hingga sependek ini."._

"_Ayah bilang, rambut panjang hanya akan menghambat pergerakanku dalam bertempur." Balas Vampire manis bergaun hitam pendek itu dengan nada polos sembari mengusapi Gladius nya menggunakan kain linen merah._

"_Kau adalah wanita, yang benar saja jika harus bertempur." Sungmin tertawa dengan suara rendah yang anggun karena menganggap ucapan Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah gurauan._

"_Tentu! Karena jika sudah besar nanti, aku harus menjadi petinggi Vampire seperti Ayah!" Kyungsoo tersenyum antusias, melengkungkan kedua mata bulatnya dengan imut hingga Sungmin tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya._

"_Kyungsoo-ya!"_

"_Putri Sungmin!"_

_Terkejut, Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menggores jarinya sendiri dengan pedang yang masih dia bersihkan akibat seruan panik anak-anak yang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sekali banting._

"_Yak! Lee Minhyuk, Park Chanyeol, di mana sopan santunmu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada sengit akibat perbuatan para Vampire remaja yang telah lancang membuatnya kaget._

"_Maafkan kami, Tuan Putri!" Para Vampire tampan yang berada dalam balutan jas hitam itu membungkuk serendah yang mereka bisa, sebelum kembali menegakkan diri._

_Chanyeol pun menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa belasungkawa. "Kyungsoo-ya, Hakim Do yang Terhormat telah –"_

_Gladius milik Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai, bersama dengan bulir cairan merah yang mengalir dari jari dan mata seorang Vampire muda akibat baru saja kehilangan Ayahnya._

_._

_._

"_Aku masih tidak percaya pada keputusan Raja, yang dengan mudahnya menyatakan bahwa ini hanya ketidaksengajaan." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. Mulutnya mengatup akibat kemarahannya yang sedang dia tahan._

_Bersama Minhyuk, Chanyeol, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, dia tengah berada di tembok perbatasan antara Abeo Cruentus dengan Abeo Corus. Namun rasanya deretan bata itu sudah tidak layak disebut sebagai tembok karena sudah hancur, retak dan pecah. Dengan Kangin yang berada di bawahnya._

"_Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan statusku yang hanya sebagai Pangeran." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan sembari menatap Kyungsoo prihatin._

"_Jangan bersedih, Kyungsoo-ya! Hakim Do Kangin hanya sedang tidur panjang. Satu milenium lagi juga dia akan bangun." Sungmin berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo dengan semua keterbatasannya sebagai Vampire –yang terlalu dingin. (satu milenium = seribu tahun)_

_Tangan kanan Minhyuk menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo, sementara lengan besar Chanyeol merangkul bahu sempit Vampire manis yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak itu._

_Namun, Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Dia tetap menatap tubuh kaku Ayahnya dengan datar dan tajam. Pria Vampire yang sudah memberi dia segalanya selama satu abad ini tengah menutup mata, bersama genangan darah mengalir dari setiap luka yang mendera tubuhnya sementara sebelah tangannya masih setia menggenggam Gladius keberuntungannya. Pedang panjang yang terbuat dari besi itu begitu jernih seperti kaca, hingga Kyungsoo bahkan dapat mengaca dipermukaannya._

_Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Vampire kecil ini tertarik._

"_Ayah meninggalkan pesan terakhir dalam bentuk kode." Dengan kuat dan berani, Kyungsoo menyingkirkan semua bata yang menindih tubuh Kangin, kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan kecil pada tubuh Ayahnya._

_Tangan-tangan Kyungsoo mengambil Gladius di tangan Kangin dan mengamati ujungnya. Cairan merah hangat masih ada di sana, juga di permukaan lengan kiri sang Hakim._

"_Dengan pedang ini, Ayah telah menulis sesuatu di lengannya." Lagi, menggunakan tangan-tangan cantiknya, Kyungsoo memeriksa lengan kiri Kangin. "Karena di sini tidak ada kertas atau tinta, dan menulis dipermukaan pasir hanya akan terhapus oleh desiran angin."_

_Chanyeol dan Minhyuk mengangguk polos, sementara Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya akibat rasa ingin tahu._

"_Di sini tertulis, Una in perpetuum, KyuMin." Kyungsoo menunjukkan lengan Kangin kepada para Vampire tadi. Mereka pun segera dapat membaca tulisan itu, meski bentuknya sedikit berliku dan dikacaukan oleh taburan darah (Una in perpetuum = bersama selamanya)._

"_Apa Hakim Do sedang mencoba untuk mengatakan, bahwa dia ingin memasangkan Pangeran dengan Putri?" Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian dengan ekspresi dungu yang begitu menggemaskan._

"_Hm? Bagaimana dengan Irene –" Kyuhyun baru akan melayangkan protes, namun ujung tajam dari pedang Kangin yang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo todongkan tepat di depan wajahnya membuat dia bungkam._

_Sungmin menutupi mulutnya sendiri akibat rasa ngeri sekaligus terkejut, sementara Chanyeol dan Minhyuk langsung menjadi berisik dalam melarang si Vampire cantik untuk berbuat lancang kepada sang Pangeran._

"_Aku bertanya, apa seorang Pangeran Vampire yang Terhormat seperti dirimu akan sanggup meragukan pesan dari Hakim yang telah banyak membantumu, Oh Kyuhyun?"_

_Minhyuk tercengo, sementara Chanyeol hanya menggumam dengan nada pasrah, "Kau benar-benar mencari mati suri, Do Kyungsoo!"_

_Mengabaikan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan intimidasinya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun._

"_Ayah adalah Hakim, jadi dia selalu adil dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Meski diriku belum menjadi Hakim, tapi aku paham benar apa alasan Ayah meminta Pangeran dan Putri untuk bersama."Menjauhkan pedangnya, Kyungsoo diam sejenak dan berharap emosinya tidak terus meningkat dengan tidak hormat._

_Agar keamanan terkendali, dia pun menitipkan pedang milik Kangin tadi kepada Chanyeol._

_Melirik mayat Kangin sekali lagi, Kyungsoo pun mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat, sederhana namun secara instan dapat mengubah seluruh pemikiran Kyuhyun kedepannya._

"_Daripada Pangeran terus menumpahkan darah Koloninya sendiri hanya demi seorang manusia –yang bahkan tidak mengenal Pangeran, kenapa tidak menikah dengan Putri yang ada dan dekat saja?"_

_Melihat sekitar, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya gagal menjadi Pemimpin karena telah tega mengorbankan para Exercitus hanya demi menghentikan langkah Hangeng dalam mendapatkan Irene. Padahal, pada faktanya dia dan Hangeng sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan diri di hadapan wanita bersuami itu. (Exercitus = tentara)_

_Kyuhyun pun menyesali semua pengorbanannya yang sia-sia._

_Sebelum makin tenggelam pada keputusasaan, sebuah tangan halus nan dingin meraih tangannya untuk digenggam. Menoleh pada sang pemilik, Kyuhyun senang mengetahui bahwa kepedulian Sungmin ternyata ada untuknya._

"_Penyesalan di awal adalah peringatan. Dan peringatan, akan membuatmu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang bijaksana di masa depan." Senyuman manis Sungmin mau-tak-mau berhasil membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum juga –walau hanya sedikit._

"_Terimakasih atas dukunganmu, Putri Sungmin. Ah, atau bisa kusebut sebagai, Calon Istriku." Kyuhyun menunduk akibat rasa malu dan gugup saat mengucapkan hal manis kepada wanita cantik di hadapan umum._

_Kyungsoo mengusapi bulir air mata darah di pipinya saat mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dia luruskan lagi. Sang Pangeran telah menyetujui permintaan Kangin untuk menikahi Sungmin, dan itu adalah berkat usaha yang telah dia lakukan. Setidaknya, ada sebuah kebaikan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan di balik peristiwa kematian suri sang Ayah ; membantu Pangeran Kyuhyun menemukan pendampingnya._

"_Eh? Kyungsoo-ya, lihatlah, ada kode lagi!" Minhyuk awalnya hanya iseng mengamati pedang kebanggaan Kangin, namun kemudian dia malah menemukan sesuatu yang begitu penting._

_Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dan Minhyuk sembari menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Mata bulatnya mendadak ingin lepas saat mengetahui makna tersembunyi dari kode berupa angka delapan dan delapan yang tergores di permukaan Gladius tadi._

"_Apa ini semacam gambar, cacing?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung._

"_Bukan, Vampire unik." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan jengkel sebelum menarikan kuku panjang nan merah miliknya di sekitar ukiran angka tadi. "Ini adalah angka delapan puluh delapan."_

"_Oh. Baiklah, ini tidak ada artinya." Minhyuk mengerutkan bibirnya ke samping._

"_Tentu ada, Oppa. Delapan puluh delapan merupakan angka yang melambangkan sebab dan akibat. Akibat peperangan antara Vampire dan Dempire, menyebabkan Wolf muncul di bumi sebagai pembawa perdamaian. Para Serigala yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi Manusia itu tercipta delapan puluh delapan tahun setelah meletusnya perang pertama antara Vampire dan Dempire –yang terjadi sembilan abad lalu. Maka dari itu, angka delapan puluh delapan selalu dikaitkan dengan Wolf." Jelas Kyungsoo menyangkut sejarah perang dan isi Kitab Kuno Abeo Cruentus yang selalu Kangin berikan padanya untuk dihafalkan._

"_Jika Wolf adalah pembawa perdamaian, kenapa mereka malah melukai Hakim Do?" Chanyeol memberengutkan bibirnya ; tidak suka akan koloni Wolf yang menurutnya telah berbuat buruk._

_Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo menetapkan hatinya untuk membenci para Wolf seumur hidup._

_._

_(Turnback)_

_._

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sekedar mengingatkan, _Fluctus Cruentus_ yang begitu ajaib berhasil mengubah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjadi _'sama'_ dengan pasangannya kelak. Dalam kasus ini, Chanyeol menjadi Dempire sementara Kyungsoo menjadi Wolf. Salah satu iris mereka telah berubah warna sehingga sebentar lagi, cara makan dan cara hidup mereka pasti akan ikut berubah. Seperti Sehun, yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bernapas dan memainkan _bowling._

"Tidak mau!" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memekik histeris secara bersamaan ; sama-sama ketakutan dan menolak takdir gelap yang ternyata sudah menjebak mereka.

"Pangeran, aku kemari karena titah Yang Mulia Raja Kyuhyun untuk menjagamu, bagaimana mungkin aku malah akan berubah menjadi musuh bagimu?" Chanyeol memberengut tidak senang sembari menyentuh iris matanya sendiri menggunakan ujung jari.

Terasa aneh, biru namun panas, dan kulit jari Chanyeol seakan terbakar karenanya.

"Sebagai Petinggi Vampire sekaligus Hakim Agung, aku tidak mungkin menjadi bagian dari Koloni tidak sadar hukum yang kabur begitu saja setelah membuat Ayah seseorang mati suri." Kyungsoo kembali mengungkit kejadian lampau yang masih membuatnya gondok setengah mati.

"Setidaknya Wolf itu telah menolong dirimu saat jatuh pingsan, Noona. Kau masih berhutang ucapan terimakasih padanya. Dan jika mau mengumpat, silahkan tujukan pada cinta sejati Chanyeolie-hyung karena telah berani melempar dirimu keluar dari kamar mandi tadi." Jelas Sehun sembari membalas Kyungsoo dengan mengungkit isi _**Klervoyans **_yang sempat mengusik kepalanya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata seperti burung hantu yang menggemaskan sekaligus menakutkan, kemudian menghujani Chanyeol dengan tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Dempire brengsek itu harus mati di tanganku."

"Wow, santai saja Nona Do." Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua tangannya dalam gesture menenangkan. "Bukan salahnya kan jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri?"

"Sudahlah, para kakak." Sehun kembali memecah perdebatan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mencondongkan dua Vampire ini sebagai kakak dan adik.

Suara ketukan pintu menamatkan keributan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Seperti seorang kakak yang pengertian, Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu dan menyambut seorang tamu yang datang dengan penuh suka cita.

"Sehun-ah! Ada seorang gadis seimut panda mencari dirimu!"

"Namanya Huang Zitao, kan? Baiklah, aku mengenalnya. Suruh dia masuk, Noona!" Balas Sehun sembari memberikan gesture tangan berupa ajakan ; secara non-verbal memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa.

"Pangeran, iris mata!" Chanyeol mendesis dengan nada cemas sembari menunjuk matanya sendiri.

Sehun memberikan tatapan yang bisa diartikan agar jangan menjadi panik. Chanyeol pun menurut, kemudian menutupi mata kirinya sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuk. Bagaimanapun, dia sama sekali tidak mau membuat orang lain takut padanya hanya karena warna mata yang 'berbeda' secara harfiah.

"Selamat malam, Pangeran!" Tao berjalan di depan Kyungsoo, tersenyum kemudian membungkuk penuh kesopanan pada Sehun.

Penampilannya dalam _dresscoat_ abu-abu dan topi _beanie_ jingga membuat gadis tinggi ini semakin terlihat manis.

"Aku merasakan cahaya merah pekat berpijar di rumah ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir. Apalagi, rumahku hanya beberapa langkah dari sini."

Chanyeol segera melotot heran sembari menunjuk Tao menggunakan gesture _'bagaimana–dia–tahu–?'._

"Santai, Oppa." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada bosan. "Lihatlah cahaya nila yang menguar dari dirinya! Gadis ini adalah seorang Indigo, dan dia biasa saja saat melihat warna mataku."

Tao hanya tertawa dengan polosnya, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi sofa yang jauh dari Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Para Vampire tampan itu pun heran dan bertanya kenapa, kemudian si Indigo cantik dari daratan China ini menjawab dengan kata-kata yang membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol merona samar.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan jodoh orang lain."

"_Aigoo_, kau baik sekali." Puji Kyungsoo tulus sembari duduk di sebelah Tao. "Bagaimana bisa dirimu mengenal Pangeran Vampire yang menggemaskan ini?"

"Noona, hentikan." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo datar ; ini merupakan gerakan khasnya setiap kali bosan kepada perilaku orang lain.

"Tadi, kami bertemu di Toko Sepatu. Dia sangat kesusahan karena tidak memahami cara kerja transaksi manusia." Jawab Tao sejujur-jujurnya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk, sepenuhnya sadar bahwa situasi tidak menyenangkan yang telah dilalui oleh Sang Pangeran adalah kesalahan mereka.

"Terimakasih banyak, Tao-noona. Ini." Sehun mengembalikan Mastercard unlimited tadi ke tangan Tao dan membungkuk beberapa puluh derajat ; seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu di Toko tadi.

"Senang bisa membantumu!" Tao tersenyum manis. "Karena Pangeran tidak jahat, makanya aku bersedia untuk menolong."

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Jika sudah ada dirimu, kurasa aku tidak memerlukan para kakak yang bisanya hanya berkencan."

"Jangan pernah menyinggung Hakim, Pangeran." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Itu ilegal."

"Aku tidak menyinggung. Bukankah sebagai Vampire aku harus berbicara jujur, seperti yang telah tertulis dalam Kitab Hukum yang menjadi panduanmu bekerja, hm?" Balas Sehun dengan kecerdasan intelektual tinggi yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan seorang Hakim sekalipun.

Tak mau memperpanjang perdebatan, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dengan mata terpejam.

"Oh ya Tao-noona, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan mereka. Yang di sebelahmu itu Kyungsoo-noona, dan ini adalah Chanyeol-hyung. Mereka merupakan teman-teman Vampireku dari _Abeo Cruentus_."

Tao mengangguk paham, kemudian Sehun lanjut mengungkapkan hal yang sejak tadi membuatnya merasa sungkan.

"Aku telah menggunakan kartu tadi untuk membeli rumah ini. Apa itu legal?" Sehun menatap Tao dengan ragu-ragu ; cemas akan reaksi yang akan gadis itu tunjukkan.

"Tentu!" Tao mengangguk santai. "Apalah arti beberapa uang. Kau bisa memakainya sesukamu, selama itu berguna."

"Kau sangat baik. Terimakasih." Sehun berujar dengan tulus.

"Tao-ssi –" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, sebelum kemudian bertanya dengan nada penuh keraguan. "Karena dirimu Indigo, bisakah kau membantu kami?"

"Membantu apa?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan penasaran yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menghirup napas panjang, terbatuk saat merasakan rasa beku nan dingin masih mendominasi bagian dalam tubuhnya, kemudian mulai menceritakan semua yang telah mereka alami kepada Tao.

.

.

.

"Pantas saja warna iris kalian seperti itu." Tao menunjuk kearah mata Chanyeol dengan ngeri, sementara pemuda itu hanya memberinya tatapan datar.

"Bisakah kau memberi kami saran?"

"Tentu, Oppa!" Tao tersenyum cerah –seakan sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani walau harus berbicara dengan makhluk astral yang memiliki warna iris berbeda darinya. "Lihatlah Sang Pangeran!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, sementara Kyungsoo segera bangun dan menatap Sang Putra Mahkota dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Dia memiliki wajah dingin, namun juga menggemaskan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Noona..." Sehun memicingkan kedua matanya dengan tidak senang.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi tidak lebih tampan dariku." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengacaukan suasana hati Sehun.

"Yak! Hyung!"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Tao menggerakkan tangannya dengan gesture penolakan. "Lihatlah iris matanya! Tadi, Chanyeol-oppa bilang jika Vampire yang telah mengalami _Fluctus Cruentus _marah, irisnya dapat kembali menjadi merah, bukan begitu?"

Para Vampire di tempat mengiyakan, memberi lampu hijau bagi Tao untuk segera mengungkapkan lanjutan dari gagasan membantu yang melintasi otaknya.

"Kalau begitu, Chanyeol-oppa dan Kyungsoo-eonnie harus tetap marah sepanjang waktu agar iris kalian tetap merah dan siklus kehidupan kalian juga tetap seperti Vampire biasa." Tao menjentikkan jari-jari miliknya yang sama runcing dengan jarum.

"Wow, Tao-noona, tahan dulu. Saat dimana Vampire marah adalah situasi _Red Light_, sungguh! Kami bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan sembarangan, menghisap darah secara berlebihan, dan –"

"Sehun-ah, bukankah Vampire adalah makhluk dengan wibawa ketenangan yang paling hebat? Kurasa meski sedang marah, kalian tidak akan sampai lepas kendali begitu. Buktinya, dirimu terlihat baik-baik saja meski irismu masih merah menyala!" Tao berusaha meyakinkan Sehun bahwa idenya sangat layak dipakai.

"Lantas sampai kapan kami harus melakukannya?" Kyungsoo menumpukan dagu lancipnya di atas punggung tangannya sendiri, sembari menatap Tao dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Sampai perasaan cinta yang kalian rasakan kepada mereka hilang." Tao pun mengedikkan bahu. "Setiap individu adalah makhluk labil, dan aku yakin beberapa hari kedepan kalian pasti akan dapat melupakan Dempire dan Wolf itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh pengertian, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam. Meski begitu, otak rumit sang Hakim cantik ini tengah memikirkan begitu banyak hal hingga membuat mulutnya enggan bekerja.

Meski menunjukkan persetujuannya, Chanyeol tak lantas menunjukkan tampilan baik-baik saja. Berulang kali dia menghela napas berat, mengepalkan tangan dan memejamkan mata dengan segala garis frustasi mendominasi setiap pergerakannya.

"Daripada Oppa dan Eonnie memikirkan diri sendiri –" Kemampuannya membaca suasana, membuat Tao dengan cepat menyadari hawa tidak nyaman yang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tebarkan.

Pemikirannya yang bijak dan dewasa pun berinisiatif untuk memberikan suntikan moral lebih pada dua Vampire patah hati itu.

" –Kenapa kalian tidak fokus dalam membantu Sehun mewujudkan keinginannya saja? Bukankah itu tujuan kalian kemari?" Ucapan Tao memiliki kadar kebenaran seratus persen, hingga mampu membuat leher Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan patuhnya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Pulang di malam hari membuat Luhan sadar sepenuhnya untuk menjaga situasi tetap tenang dan kondusif. Ibunya bisa dipastikan sedang membaca buku di kamar. Ayah tirinya yang _workaholic _pasti masih sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Dan si adik tiri, pasti sudah tidur.

Karena Kim Kai dan Kim Luhan, adalah saudara tidak sedarah yang sama-sama menggilai bantal dan ranjang.

Dengan kotak berisi sepasang sepatu dalam _paperbag_ dan tisu, Luhan melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun sebelum memasuki ruangan luas serba putih kesukaannya itu, Luhan terlebih dulu berbelok ke kamar Kai demi memberikan kado yang sejak tadi dia bawa dengan penuh suka cita.

"Kai-ya!" Kepala Luhan menyembul dari pintu dengan ekspresi menggemaskan yang terlalu.

Seperti _zonk_, yang Luhan dapatkan dari keramahannya yang memesona malah kenampakan Kai yang sedang pundung –duduk di atas lantai, memeluk lutut, memegangi sebuah silet tipis berbentuk kotak yang pinggirannya berlumuran darah.

Jika melihat dari tata koordinat barang-barang di atas ranjang yang masih rapi, jelas bisa disimpulkan bahwa Wolf tampan itu lebih suka mengacaukan tubuhnya sendiri daripada kamarnya –saat sedang marah.

Luhan dapat melihat bulir darah di tepian silet yang dipegangi oleh jemari Kai. Sebagai seorang kakak dan manusia yang beradab, dia pun segera mencemaskan Kai dengan seluruh hidupnya meski pemuda itu bukan saudara biologisnya.

"Astaga, Kai!" Rasa panik berlebih membuat tubuh Luhan melenting memasuki kamar Kai agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan adiknya.

Kai tidak memberikan respon berarti. Dia tetap menyembunyikan wajah di balik lipatan tangan di atas lututnya, dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes darah dari pergelangan tangan kirinya menghiasi lantai putih dengan warna merah yang indah.

Air mata Luhan meleleh dan menggenang di pelupuk mata rusanya, bibir ranumnya bergetar lirih sementara tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bahu Kai dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Kai-ya?" Suara Luhan bergetar samar –menandakan betapa rapuh perasaannya saat melihat saudara yang dia sayangi terluka.

Kai pun mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan sang kakak tengah menghujaninya tatapan sendu sehingga dia pun memutuskan untuk memberi gadis itu sebuah senyuman.

"L –Luhan-noona..."

Bersamaan dengan lengkungan manis nan miris di bibirnya, pinggiran silet Kai lagi-lagi bergerak lurus dalam menggores permukaan kulit di pergelangan tangan kirinya sendiri hingga membuat bulir darah mengalir perlahan dari sana.

"Kai-ya, hentikan!" Luhan terlanjur senewen akan semua kegilaan yang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

Seakan bulir darah yang keluar belum cukup, bulir air mata Kai ikut keluar dan semakin mengubur Luhan dalam kesedihan serta ketakutan akan hal macam apa yang telah terjadi.

Dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam dan gerakan secepat angin, tangan Luhan merebut silet di tangan Kai kemudian membuangnya entah ke mana. Kai pun tidak terima. Dia meneriaki Luhan dengan serentetan sumpah serapah yang menyakiti telinga hingga tangis gadis cantik itu tidak dapat dihentikan lagi. Daripada membuang waktu dan menyakiti hatinya lebih lama, Luhan memilih untuk memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Tenanglah, Kai. Ada Noona di sini." Tangan halus Luhan memberikan usapan lembut pada permukaan surai hitam sang adik. "Noona akan selalu menemanimu. Tenanglah..."

Merasakan serangan lembab di bahunya, dia menyadari bahwa tangisan Kai sudah terlalu banyak hingga tumpah. Luhan pun mendadak jadi teringat akan ucapan Sehun tadi.

" –_Sampai di rumah nanti, beri dia sekotak tissu. Kau tahu, pemuda yang ketahuan menangis hanya karena kegagalan cinta sungguh tidak jantan."_

Melepas pelukannya, Luhan segera mencabut beberapa lembar tisu dari kotak dan mengusapkannya secara lembut di permukaan pipi Kai. Wolf tampan itu hanya menatapi kakaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sementara gadis itu membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah senyum cantik.

"Katakan pada Noona, apa yang sudah Baekhyun _cabai_ itu lakukan hingga menghancurkan hatimu." Luhan menebak sesuai perkataan Sehun padanya tadi.

"Bagaimana Noona tahu?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya dengan heran.

Kesedihannya sudah reda sehingga membuat tampilan wajahnya kembali enak dipandang.

"Sehunnie yang mengatakan pada Noona tadi." Jawab Luhan sejujur-jujurnya. "Ternyata, tisu ini berguna juga! Oh iya, Sehun juga bilang, kalau namja yang menangis karena kegagalan cinta sungguh tidak jantan."

"Sebagai Ketua Tim Basket Wolf dengan 88 sebagai nomor punggung keberuntungan, aku ini merupakan siswa paling jantan di SMA Choikang, Noona! Katakan pada pacarmu yang dingin itu." Kai melayangkan protes tidak terima secara kekanakan dan percaya diri sembari menepuk dadanya sendiri –berusaha menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang teramat jantan.

Luhan menatap Kai dengan cengo, sebelum mengacak surai hitamnya gemas.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau adalah pemuda paling jantan sekaligus cengeng yang pernah Noona kenal. Eh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Kim Kai! Apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan hingga membuatmu bersedih?"

Kai memiringkan kepalanya, menangkap sebuah sinyal yang dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa _Diligo_ manis di depannya ini tengah penasaran. Masalahnya memang tidak berkaitan dengan hal yang bahaya bagi Luhan, hanya saja Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membagi perasaannya dengan orang lain –sesedih atau sebahagia apapun dia.

Dengan segera, Wolf itu berusaha menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan pada hal lain agar dia tidak perlu menceritakan penyebab kehancuran hatinya. Cukup Kai, Kyungsoo dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"Yak! Tanganku sakit, Noona! _Aigoo_!" Kai memekik penuh rasa ngilu sembari memegangi lengan kirinya.

Menggoreskan silet terlalu dalam ternyata menyebabkan lukanya menjadi semakin dalam pula dan darah yang mengalir dari sana semakin banyak. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan kembali panik, dan rasa panik pun sukses membuat si cantik ini lupa akan keingintahuannya tentang apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan hingga membuat hati Kai patah.

"_Aigoo..,_ untuk apa aku mempunyai hadiah berupa sepatu baru untuk dirimu jika tanganmu sakit begini? Besok kau tidak boleh menyentuh bola basket, Kim Kai, sampai satu minggu ke depan!" Setelah menatap sepatu pemberian Sehun, Luhan menghujani Kai dengan pandangan seekor rusa yang menjelma menjadi seekor singa.

"Eh? Kau bercanda, Noona? Besok adalah pertandingan persahabatan melawan SMA Mato!" Kai kembali merajuk dengan manjanya kepada sang kakak.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, membawa tubuh tinggi berlapis kulit eksotis sang adik untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Kemudian dengan telaten, Luhan mengoleskan _antiseptik_ ke setiap guratan luka di pergelangan tangan Kai.

Jika kau ingin tahu, di dalam tas Luhan memang selalu tersedia botol cairan _antiseptik,_ _mercuro chrom_, kapas dan beberapa obat perjalanan lainnya untuk jaga-jaga apabila ada kecelakaan yang tak terduga. Benar-benar Dokter yang baik.

"Kau bisa infeksi jika bermain basket dengan keadaan tangan seperti ini, Kai." Jemari cantik berhiaskan kuku merah muda Luhan bergerak lembut dalam membersihkan darah pada luka adiknya.

"Aku bisa pastikan untuk sembuh di keesokan hari." Kai tersenyum penuh makna.

Luhan menatap Kai sekilas, menyunggingkan senyuman remeh sebelum kembali menggeleng dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jika keajaiban itu terjadi, kau boleh meminta satu hal dari Noona."

"Baiklah." Kai mengangguk riang, kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya dalam diam hingga pengobatan yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak selesai.

Luhan merekatkan plester cokelat yang sama dengan warna kulit Kai pada gurat luka terakhir pemuda itu. Setelah pekerjaannya beres dan memastikan bahwa emosi Kai sudah terkendali, dia memberikan _paperbag_ berisi sepatu tadi kepada sang adik.

Pemilik mata kucing yang begitu indah dan tampan itu bersorak girang dan langsung mencobanya. Luhan pun tertawa kecil dan akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena Kai telah kembali menjadi seperti semula.

Riang, manja sekaligus keras kepala, kekanakan sekaligus tegas.

"Noona, jika besok lukaku sembuh, kau harus menjauhi Sehun."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Melepas plester yang telah Luhan pasangkan beberapa saat lalu, Kai tersenyum separuh mendapati luka akibat goresan silet di pergelangan tangan kirinya _lenyap_. Bersih, tidak menyisakan bekas apapun. Kemampuan _regenerasi_ _(mengobati diri sendiri)_ yang dia miliki sebagai Serigala memang sangat cepat.

"Aku yakin, Luhan-noona pasti akan memutuskan Pangeran Vampire itu besok. Dia kan tidak pernah melanggar janji." Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, Kai tertawa sendiri dengan senang.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Kai baru sadar jika _softlens_ hitam masih melekat di bola matanya. Wolf itu pun segera bangkit. Jemarinya yang panjang bergerak hati-hati dalam melepas lensa buatan dari mata kucingnya, membebaskan irisnya yang kuning kecokelatan seperti gandum matang.

Sejujurnya, dengan warna iris hitam atau kuning sekalipun, Kai tetaplah Wolf muda yang tampan, menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan.

Saat meletakkan bulatan kecil yang menjadi wadah penyimpanan bagi _softlens_nya, pandangan Kai tidak sengaja jatuh pada sepatu olahraga yang baru saja diberikan oleh Luhan. Gadis cantik itu memang sangat hafal dengan selera fashionnya, namun itu bukanlah hal yang sedang Kai pikirkan.

"Ini, pasti pemberian Pangeran Vampire itu." Penciuman Serigala seratus kali lebih kuat dari penciuman Vampire atau bahkan Dempire, sehingga dugaan Kai tidak mungkin salah.

Mengingat Sehun kembali, membuat Kai tanpa sadar menggigil. Bulu-bulu hitam panjang nan halus yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik permukaan kulitnya mendadak bangkit dan keluar, hingga kedua lengan pemuda ini nampak seperti lengan Serigala sungguhan.

Sebagai Wolf, wujud asli Kai memanglah serigala _(lebih tepatnya, serigala jantan berbulu hitam yang sangat gagah dan mengerikan)_. Ketika berada di lingkungan manusia demi menjaga Luhan, tubuhnya akan melakukan _transfigurasi _agar bisa membaur dengan lingkungan. Namun jika situasi tiba-tiba darurat atau bahaya, pertahanan dirinya sebagai Wolf akan keluar sehingga menjadikan tubuh Kai kembali ke bentuk aslinya –yaitu serigala.

"Demi Langit! Hanya dengan memikirkan dia saja membuat pertahanan diriku keluar. Berarti, Pangeran Vampire ini pasti sangat berbahaya. Dan Luhan-noona, dengan begitu bodoh mau menjadi pacarnya?! Ya ampun..."

Kai benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan bisa sangat ceroboh begini. Dia adalah seorang Dokter, tapi kenapa tidak memperhatikan identitas pemuda yang mendekatinya? Jika saja Luhan sedikit lebih teliti, pasti dia akan menolak Sehun mentah-mentah dengan sebuah alasan sederhana _(Kau bukan orang. Mana ada manusia yang bisa keluar dari cermin?!)._

Tapi, saat mereka berpapasan di koridor rumah sakit tadi _(entah mata Kai yang gangguan atau imajinasinya terlalu tinggi)_ Luhan dan Sehun tampak sangat manis. Tinggi badan yang serasi hingga jemari tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam seakan telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk saling melengkapi.

Hanya saja, masalahnya ada dua ; Kai tidak yakin Tuhan Yang Maha Agung sudi menciptakan makhluk keji penghisap darah semacam Vampire dan Kai sangat tidak yakin Luhan yang baik serta lugu harus menjadi jodoh dari Pangeran Sehun yang mampu membuatnya kesakitan bahkan tanpa menyentuh dirinya sedikitpun.

Lamunan Kai lenyap akibat dering ponsel yang memekakkan telinga. Kembaran cantik yang tinggal bersama Ibunya sedang menelepon.

"Halo, Taemin-noona?"

"Halo, Kai. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi siang?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Kai mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan penat.

"Aish! Yang ini, bagaimana bisa aku kesakitan hanya karena berhadapan dengan si Pangeran Vampire yang harusnya kita bantu? Kita ini sebenarnya berteman atau bermusuhan sih?"

"Eh? Memangnya kita harus membantu si Pangeran Vampire itu, ya?"

"Tentu saja Kai, dasar Wolf Bodoh! Bukankah kita ditugaskan untuk mendamaikan Vampire dan Dempire? Kurasa, salah satu cara adalah dengan membantu Pangeran Vampire itu mendapatkan _Diligo_ yang dia cintai."

Satu-satunya _Diligo_ yang masih hidup hingga saat ini dan menjadi sengketa antara Vampire dengan Dempire, adalah seorang gadis cerdas nan cantik yang jiwa dan hatinya masih sepolos bayi baru lahir. Dialah, Zhou Luhan _(baru-baru ini berganti jadi Kim Luhan karena marga Kim milik Ayah angkatnya, Yesung)._

"Lee Taemin, jika kita membantu sang Pangeran Vampire, bagaimana dengan si Pangeran Dempire? Kita tidak mungkin membantu kedua pihak itu secara bersamaan karena mereka pasti akan menganggap bahwa Wolf bermuka dua, kan? Yang ada, Perang Darah Kedua malah akan terjadi karena kita hanya membantu satu pihak saja, Noona!"

"Astaga, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu!" Taemin memekik cemas. "Jadi bagaimana? Kaum kita –Wolf, telah diciptakan agar dapat membawa perdamaian bagi Vampire dan Dempire. Tapi, kenapa kita malah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa? Aku takut, jika kita tak segera bertindak, dua Koloni itu akan berperang lagi."

"Kemarilah sekarang, Noona. Ajak Ibu juga. Mari kita bicarakan bersama Ayah."

.

.

.

Di taman belakang rumah keluarga Kim, sudah ada sebuah keluarga kecil Wolf.

Sepasang pemimpin Kawanan Serigala, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Bersama sepasang anak kembar mereka, Taemin dan Kai.

Sebagai pemimpin yang baik, Yesung rela melakukan apapun demi sesama dan orang lain. Dulu, saat Vampire dan Dempire menyerang keluarga kecil Irene _(hingga suaminya, Yixuan terbunuh)_ Yesung segera turun tangan langsung demi menjaga wanita itu. Bahkan, dia bersedia meninggalkan Ryeowook dan menikahi Irene –agar dapat terus melindunginya. Sehingga, anak kembar mereka pun harus terpisah –Kai ikut Ayahnya, sementara Taemin ikut Ibunya.

Meski demikian, sesungguhnya Yesung dan Ryeowook masih saling mencintai. Kedewasaan dan kebesaran hati yang mereka miliki membuat mereka rela mengorbankan kepentingan pribadi demi keselamatan orang lain –Irene.

"Ah, reuni keluarga. Betapa aku sangat merindukan _moment _seperti ini!" Sebagai _Maknae,_ wajar jika Kai menjadi sangat manja dan menggemaskan saat ini.

"Kim Kai, jangan mulai." Taemin menatap adik kembarannya dengan datar. "Ayo Ibu, Ayah, kita bicarakan tentang cara mendamaikan Vampire dan Dempire tanpa harus membahayakan nyawa sang _Diligo_."

"Pertanyaan bagus. Ayah punya beberapa alternatif yang bisa kalian dan para Wolf muda lain lakukan."

"Kenapa hanya kami? Ayah dan Ibu tidak ikut tempur?"

"Tidak Kai, karena masa kerja kami sudah habis. Ibu dan Ayah harus istirahat, dan sebagai anak kalianlah yang harus melanjutkan perjuangan kami dalam mewujudkan perdamaian." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak rambut putra bungsunya gemas.

"Baiklah, kami akan berusaha keras. Kai, nanti bantu aku untuk menghubungi teman-teman kita, ya! Melihat betapa kuatnya Pangeran Vampire tadi, kurasa kita akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan." Taemin mengacak rambut dengan wajah kusut.

"Siap, Noona! Nah, Ayah, alternatif apa saja yang kau maksud?"

Yesung berdehem beberapa kali, kemudian menempelkan lengannya di permukaan meja. Jemarinya yang runcing dia manfaatkan sebagai alat hitung.

"Pertama, dengan jalan pintas. Bunuh Luhan segera dan bakar mayatnya agar tidak terdeteksi."

"Itu adalah rencana gila, Ayah. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup melukai Luhan-noona sedikitpun. Dia benar-benar gadis baik yang sangat manis, lugu dan tak berdosa!"

"Hiperbolis, Kim Kai! Ayah bilang kan ini hanya alternatif, jadi bisa dipakai bisa tidak. Gunakan saja alternatif yang kalian rasa merupakan cara terbaik." Yesung menyentil pelipis Kai agar Wolf tampan itu dapat berpikir lebih jernih. "Kedua, melalui kompetisi. Kalian bisa membantu Vampire dan Dempire di saat bersamaan, kemudian mengajak para Pangeran berlomba untuk memenangkan hati sang _Diligo_."

"Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa membantu si Pangeran Vampire, Ayah? Aura yang dia miliki terlalu mengerikan sekaligus menyakitkan. Tatapannya saja membuat bulu-bulu Serigala di bawah kulitku bangkit." Taemin menggerutu dengan manisnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kalian bersahabat dengan dia, Ttaem." Ryeowook mencubit pipi lembut putrinya. "Aura mematikan memang perlindungan diri Vampire, karena di sini dia tidak memiliki pasukan _Exercitus _yang siap membelanya kalau terjadi serangan mendadak. Apabila berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan percaya, kalian akan terbebas dari rasa sakit itu."

"Bersahabat? Dengan makhluk sedingin Sehun? Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" Kini giliran Kai yang menggerutu. "Tidak bisakah kita hanya melindungi Luhan-noona tanpa perlu membiarkan dia menjadi pasangan Vampire maupun Dempire? Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya harus berhubungan dengan makhluk yang bukan manusia Dia terlalu lugu dan rapuh untuk merasakan rumitnya berhubungan dengan makhluk astral yang bisa saja menghisap habis darahnya atau mengunyah jantungnya!"

"Kalau itu, termasuk dalam alternatif ketiga." Yesung mengacungkan tiga jarinya. "Jika tidak ingin membiarkan sang _Diligo_ jatuh ke tangan salah satu pihak, dirimu lah yang harus menjadi pasangannya –agar bisa menjaga dia seumur hidup."

"Eh? Aku?! Tidak mungkin, Ayah! Seluruh Korea Selatan sudah tahu jika kami bersaudara –meski hanya saudara tiri, dan negara ini tidak menerima pernikahan yang seperti itu."

"Jika kau tidak bisa menikahi sang _Diligo_ sebagai manusia, _gigit dan sentuh_ dia kemudian bawa ke _Cavernus Lycan_ agar kalian bisa menikah sebagai sepasang Serigala yang bahagia." Saran Ryeowook sembari tersenyum lebar –memamerkan taring kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak dipakai.

Taemin memegangi dagunya sembari berpikir keras, sementara Kai mendadak kehilangan konsentrasi karena semua fantasi gila di kepalanya tentang _dia menikahi Luhan_.

Luhan, _Diligo_ cantik yang sedang diperebutkan dua koloni makhluk kegelapan yang hidup di dalam kematian mereka sendiri. Seorang Calon Dokter yang sangat baik dan cerdas _(dia akan lulus berbarengan dengan Kai dalam waktu dekat)_. Sekaligus figus kakak perempuan yang begitu penyayang.

Luhan memang cantik, memiliki tubuh yang indah dan aura mempesona. Hanya saja, Kai sama sekali tidak berminat menjadikannya sebagai pasangan.

Ada dua alasan yang membuat Kai berpikir demikian ; Luhan sudah seperti kakak baginya dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpindah hati dari Baekhyun.

Wolf memanglah makhluk bukan manusia yang memiliki sifatnya begitu setia dan romantis kepada pasangan. Mereka sangat sulit untuk berpindah hati, dan hal itu baru bisa dilakukan setelah pasangannya meninggal. Sangat disayangkan Kai malah memilih Dempire labil nan genit semacam Baekhyun untuk dijadikan pacar.

"Jadi, alternatif ke berapa yang kalian pilih?"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Pelajaran berperilaku seperti manusia ala Huang Zitao.

Pertama, cara berpakaian.

Sebagaimana Vampire dalam mitologi dari seluruh penjuru dunia, mereka selalu identik dengan _dresscode_ bertema gelap yang memiliki warna hitam mendominasi. Di _Abeo Cruentus_ sendiri, Vampire pria selalu memakai jas dengan jubah besar sementara Vampire wanita memakai gaun beraksen lembut namun tidak meninggalkan kesan misterius.

Berbeda sekali dengan para penduduk di Bumi yang kerap kali serampangan dalam berpakaian. Hanya dengan celana selutut, kaos, kemeja tak di kancing, atau bahkan lingerie, baik pria maupun wanita nampaknya nyaman-nyaman saja.

Awalnya, Sehun merasa geli akan ketidakseragaman para manusia _ini (pengecualian untuk Luhan, karena saat bertemu dengan Sehun gadis itu tampil rapi dan seragam dalam balutan jas dokter putihnya)_. Namun sekarang, dia harus belajar menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Dia sudah mengalami _Fluctus Cruentus_, kan? Karena Luhan adalah manusia, otomatis peristiwa itu menjadikan Sehun sang Pangeran Vampire sebagai seorang manusia juga. Sehingga, agar terlihat normal Sehun harus mulai bersedia melakukan hal yang umum dilakukan oleh manusia lain.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil." Sehun memberi komentar dengan nada datar sembari memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Tubuh tinggi nan kurus itu dibalut oleh kaos hitam tanpa lengan, celana pendek selutut, kaos kaki putih yang menutupi seluruh permukaan betisnya dan sepasang sepatu bola berwarna hitam. Penampilannya begitu dandy dan bergaya seperti remaja kebanyakan, namun tetap saja, sebagai Putra Mahkota Vampire dia tidak terbiasa untuk tampil _random_ begini.

"Kau harus yakin, karena aku yang telah memilihkan semua ini. Selera fashionku cukup bagus karena Ibuku merupakan seorang Designer untuk label Gucci." Balas Tao persuasif sembari mengacak surai abu-abu milik Sehun –memberinya kesan berantakan yang tampak keren.

Entah manusia Indigo macam apa Tao ini. Sudah baik, cantik, cerdik, belum lagi memiliki kekayaan tak terhingga dan menggunakannya untuk membantu Sang Pangeran Vampire yang belum bisa memahami kinerja kehidupan di dunia manusia. Sehun benar-benar merasa berhutang budi.

Tao memandang Sehun yang menatapnya bingung, kemudian gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum manis penuh pengertian.

"Designer adalah perancang busana, dan Gucci adalah label pakaian yang terbaik di dunia."

Sehun pun mengangguk paham. Seandainya dia adalah manusia murni, pasti pemuda itu akan melotot histeris menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya adalah anak dari orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh dan kaya raya.

"Hal yang sama berlaku bagi kalian." Tao menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya kepada dua Vampire yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah memelas _(meski warna iris mereka masih berlainan seperti milik kucing Red Light)._ "Berhenti mengeluh dan kembalilah bekerja."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dari protes dan mengamati pakaian baru mereka sekali lagi.

_Hotpants, skinny jeans_, segala jenis jaket _(misalnya hoodie dan varsity)_, kemeja, rok dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya begitu trendy dan jauh dari kata formal –seperti yang biasa mereka pakai di _Abeo Cruentus._

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kedua, cara berkomunikasi.

Di _Abeo Cruentus_ tak ada ponsel, karena memang tidak ada sinyal, satelit, atau bahkan kabel listrik. Namun, kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka mengembara ke Bumi untuk kemudian membawa oleh-oleh yakni beberapa ponsel membuat Sehun sudah tidak asing lagi terhadap alat komunikasi tersebut. Bahkan saat menemukan ponsel Luhan, adalah kali ketiga bagi bagi Sehun untuk melihat dan memegang sebuah ponsel dengan mata dan tangannya sendiri.

Kini, karena berada di lingkungan manusia, mereka harus belajar untuk menggunakan ponsel sebagai media komunikasi. Meski sebenarnya, para Vampire ini masih sanggup melakukan **telepathy** satu sama lain menggunakan pikirannya.

Dan sekali lagi, Tao mau bermurah hati untuk memberikan tiga Vampire ini masing-masing sebuah ponsel terbaru dengan segala fitur canggih dan layar tinggal sentuh.

Sementara si Gadis China dan kedua temannya belajar cara menggunakan alat itu, Sehun hanya diam sembari mendiamkan ponsel di tangan kanannya dan mengusapi permukaan di luar saku mantelnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Oh ya, ponsel Luhan-noona masih ada padaku." Mengeluarkan ponsel Luhan dari saku, kini Sehun berhadapan dengan dua ponsel sekaligus.

Ponsel milik Luhan sama dengan milik Sehun. Namun, ponsel gadisnya tampak lebih manis berkat gambar layar depan yang menampilkan wajah cantik sang pemilik. Sehun pun berpikir, jika ponsel Luhan bisa menyimpan semua foto gadis itu, ponsel miliknya juga bisa kan?

"Tao-noona, bisa kau ajari aku mengirimkan foto-foto dari ponsel ini ke ponselku?"

Tao mengangguk, mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun kemudian memandangi ponsel Luhan dengan bingung. "Bagaimana bisa ponsel orang lain ada di tanganmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menjelaskannya sembari menyalin semua foto kekasihku ini."

.

.

.

Ketiga, cara makan.

Inilah bagian favorit Sehun.

Seperti di cerita bagian satu, Sehun sangat menyukai susu hingga kalap dan menggigit lengan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri –meski sering menjelajah ke dunia manusia, sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak pernah memakan makanan manusia.

Kyungsoo sendiri malah baru tahu jika manusia memerlukan makanan untuk hidup dan bukannya darah _(tentu saja Hakim Do, mereka bukan Vampire!)._

Sehingga, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan di bagian ini. Dengan lahap dan lucunya, dia mengunyah semua sandwich ekstra keju buatan Tao sebelum meneguk segelas besar susu vanilla _favoritnya (sepertinya dia hanya bisa memakan semua makanan yang terbuat dari susu)._ Memandangi permukaan susu yang putih bersinar, tiba-tiba mengingatkannya akan Luhan.

Bagi Sehun, Luhan seperti susu putih –yang begitu polos, murni, sederhana namun sangatlah indah.

"Chanyeollie-oppa lebih banyak makan daging daripada yang lainnya. Baiklah, jadi selama di bumi Oppa hanya boleh makan daging." Tao mencentang sebuah jurnal berisi daftar makanan sembari mengamati betapa rakusnya Chanyeol saat berhadapan dengan sepiring _samgyupsal._

"Hidup selama tiga ratus tahun, rasanya aku sangat rugi karena tidak mencoba makanan ini dari dulu." Chanyeol berkomentar dengan kedua pipi penuh dan bibir menggerucut lucu sementara jemarinya sibuk menggunakan sumpit untuk makan.

"Dan Kyungsoo-eonnie, secara ajaib lebih baik memasak daripada makan. Bukan begitu?" Tao membiarkan jurnal makanan atas nama Kyungsoo bersih dari tanda centang, kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

Vampire cantik yang berada di Kitchen set mengangguk riang dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula –menumis daging dengan bumbu instan tinggal tuang. Saat Tao yang melakukannya rasa masakan akan menjadi hambar, sementara ketika Kyungsoo yang melakukan rasa masakan yang tercipta sangatlah lezat. Sepertinya Hakim Agung ini memang memiliki bakat alami.

"Begitulah. Tubuhku sudah terlalu gemuk, dan semua makanan manusia ini tampaknya mengandung kolesterol jahat. Kurasa aku akan berburu darah saat malam saja." Kyungsoo mematikan kompor, memindahkan masakannya ke atas piring dan menyajikannya di hadapan Tao.

Selain cantik, Kyungsoo adalah Hakim Muda Agung yang sangat cerdas. Kepandaiannya bertempur diwariskan oleh Kangin, sementara kebolehannya memasak diwariskan oleh ibunya.

Sebuah ponsel berdering, asalnya dari saku mantel Sehun. Menelan semua keju gurih di dalam mulutnya, dia segera merogoh saku kemudian menemukan bahwa seseorang bernama Baekhyun tengah menelepon ke nomor ponsel Luhan. _Ini kan Dempire yang telah berciuman dengan Chanyeollie-hyung,_ pikir Sehun.

Menggeser gambar telepon hijau menggunakan ibu jari, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, Luhannie? Maaf ya tadi aku tidak pulang bersamamu. Aku harus menangani seorang pemuda dulu. Kau tidak tahu betapa tampan sekaligus menggemaskannya dia!"

Tanpa suara, Sehun memberi instruksi kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk diam. Berdehem beberapa kali, Pangeran Vampire yang warna irisnya masih semerah darah itu menyeringai licik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ah. Siapa pemuda yang kau maksud?"

Tao membulatkan mulut dengan takjub berkat kemampuan Sehun meniru suara Luhan yang akuransinya seratus persen.

Sementara Chanyeol membulatkan mata karena mendengar nama Dempire yang telah dia tandai sebagai cinta sejatinya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggenggam sebuah pisau dan berandai-andai dirinya sedang mencabik-cabik tubuh si _Dempire–Kurang ajar–Byun_.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Kami bertemu di –ah, sudahlah jangan dibahas aku malu. Aku takut kau mengadukannya pada Kai, haha." Baekhyun sepertinya sangat bodoh malam ini, karena dengan santainya berbicara _slengean _seperti itu kepada seorang Pangeran Vampire. "Oh iya, besok kau akan pindah tempat magang di SMA Choikang, ya? Aku juga akan magang di sana! Aku heran kenapa kita malah harus bekerja di sekolah dan bukannya rumah sakit, huh payah!"

"Oh, begitu." Merasa informasi yang diterimanya sudah cukup, Sehun pun mencabut baterai dari ponsel Luhan dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tao-noona, tadi di toko, Luhan-noona mengatakan bahwa kau adalah murid SMA Choikang, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, itu benar. Kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Bisakah aku, Chanyeol-hyung dan Kyungsoo-noona ikut bersekolah di sana?"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Baek, kau ini bodoh atau tolol, huh?" Dempire tinggi nan tampan yang merupakan Putra Mahkota di _Abeo Corus_ itu menatap Baekhyun dengan sepasang mata tajam dan alis mengerut tak senang. "Itu tadi bukan Luhan!"

"Itu Luhan, Oppa. Siapa lagi yang memiliki suara semanis ini kalau bukan sahabatku?" Ujar Baekhyun bangga –nampak jelas sekali jika dia sangat menyayangi Luhan.

"Jika tadi dia melempar ponselnya ke cermin dan hilang, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab teleponmu?" Kris meraih leher Baekhyun dan tanpa segan menancapkan kukunya di sana. "Tahukah kau siapa yang sudah menjawab teleponmu?"

"Yak! Sakit, Oppa!" Baekhyun menggeram penuh rasa nyeri. Mata birunya bersinar redup saat menatap Kris dengan memelas agar lehernya dilepaskan. "M –Memangnya siapa?"

"Oh Sehun, si Putra Mahkota _Abeo Cruentus_ alias Pangeran Vampire yang sedang menjabat status sebagai pacar sang _Diligo_!" Tangan besar nan kuat milik Kris melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke sudut ruangan dan menabrak aquarium berukuran _medium_ yang terpasang di sana sebagai hiasan.

Aquarium persegi dengan kaca bening berisikan air biru jernih dan seekor Piranha impor itu pun jatuh, menghantam permukaan lantai hingga pecah –dengan serpihan kacanya menusuk sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak ada satupun yang peduli dengan semua air yang tumpah atau si Piranha yang menggeliat sekarat.

Tubuh Baekhyun tampak kacau dan melemah, berkas memar segera muncul di area punggung, bahu dan lehernya. Lemparan Kris telah mengakibatkan kepalanya menghantam tembok dengan keras sementara tubuhnya jatuh di atas pecahan kaca aquarium yang cukup tajam. Segala kesakitan dan darah hitam yang mengalir dari luka-lukanya, tak lantas membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Karena sejak bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya tadi, dia telah berjanji kepada Chanyeol untuk menjadi Dempire kuat yang tidak mudah menyerah pada rasa sakit _(Dengan demikian, niscaya kelak mereka akan dapat bersatu. Baekhyun sangat berharap cintanya ini bisa jadi nyata!)._

Kemarahan Kris nampaknya besar sekali, hingga dapat menyalakan kumparan api di telapak tangannya. Dia sudah siap menggunakan api dari kerak neraka itu untuk membakar tubuh Baekhyun_ –si–Dempire–tidak–berguna_, namun sepasang Dempire kembar segera menghentikannya kegilaannya.

"Oppa!"

"Hyung!"

Si kembar Hakim Agung Lee _–Hongbin dan Jinwoo-_ bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan cekatan menolong Dempire cantik itu. Sementara Hongbin menggunakan kekuatan _Unicorn _penyembuh yang dia miliki, Jinwoo melangkah ke hadapan Kris guna menenangkan sang Putra Mahkota Dempire yang _(pada dasarnya)_ pemarah ini.

"Pangeran –" Tangan Jinwoo menekan telapak tangan Kris hingga apinya padam.

"Jangan sentuh!" Kris dengan kasar menepis tangan Jinwoo. "Jika kau tidak mau _ku lempar_ juga, jangan menyentuhku."

Gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau sedang marah. Tapi tolong, jangan sampai melukai Baekhyun dengan kemarahanmu itu." Sepasang mata bulat Jinwoo berbinar memelas seperti Rusa yang imut.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, Kris pun kembali membuka mata dan menampilkan kedua irisnya yang sebiru langit sore. Sinar kemarahan di sana lenyap, pertanda sederhana bahwa sang Pangeran Dempire telah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya yang sempat membeludak tadi.

Sekonyong-konyong, kaki panjang Kris bergerak dengan kecepatan LTE menuju sudut ruangan.

Hongbin menghela napas lega saat melepas tangannya dari permukaan leher Baekhyun. Dia telah berhasil menyembuhkan semua luka dan nyeri yang mendera tubuh indah Dempire itu. Kemudian, sebuah kecupan di pipi menyapanya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, Binnie."

Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Hongbin, tepat sebelum tubuhnya didekap oleh Kris dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Kris berbisik lirih, perasaan bersalah yang memeluknya membuat dia menyesali takdir yang menggariskan statusnya sebagai Dempire laknat tanpa pengendalian emosi. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri, kau mengerti kan?"

"Tak apa Pangeran! Kita semua memang begitu, bukan? Kita adalah makhluk pemakan jantung yang bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan monster dalam tubuh kita sendiri." Meski nada bicaranya riang, diam-diam genangan darah meleleh di pelupuk mata Baekhyun yang bersinar biru.

Sang Pangeran Dempire membimbing tubuh Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari lantai dengan hati-hati. Melihat bulir darah di pipi Dempire itu membuat tangan Kris refleks mengusapinya.

"Tak heran Ratu Heechul sampai berkeinginan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun-noona sebagai menantu. Mereka memang serasi." Si Dempire muda bertubuh kekar tiba-tiba membisiki kakak kembarannya.

"Tapi untungnya, Pangeran dikirim ke Bumi demi menemukan sang _Diligo_. Kalau Kris-oppa dan Baekhyun menikah, kurasa yang akan mereka lakukan sepanjang hari _hanya saling melempar dan membakar satu sama lain_." Balas Jinwoo ketus sembari memandangi kebersamaan Kris dan Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Eh Noona, aku baru ingat! Besok, Diligo itu tidak akan magang di Rumah Sakit tempatku menyamar. Kata Dokter Minseok, dia dipindahkan ke SMA Choikang sebagai Dokter jaga di Unit Kesehatan."

"Begitukah? Baik, besok kau boleh beristirahat, _Kong_. Giliran aku yang mengawasi Luhan." Jinwoo menyeringai pada Hongbin. Mata birunya bersinar terang dengan cantik sekaligus menakutkan. "Kebetulan sekali, tadi Pangeran Kris juga telah mempersiapkan semua keperluannya bersekolah di SMA Choikang. Kurasa, dia sudah mendapat firasat jika _Diligo_nya akan ada di sana."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Chapter depan adalah masa-masa sekolah Pangeran Vampire kita yang imut pemirsaaa ^^ #koarkoar

Wuah, akhirnya update juga (usappeluh). Liburan mustinya gue manfaatin buat nulis sebanyak mungkin, cuma entah kenapa mata dua ini pengenya tiduuur mulu. Efek kacamata baru kali ya.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, ngikutin dan memfavoritkan FF ini. Itu bener-bener jadi moodbuster buat gue hehe. Maaf ya ga bisa bales satu-satu. Gue berani sumpah di sini jaringannya lebih lemot dari Keongnya Sponge Bob -_-.

Karena _**Squash**_sukanya FF bertema makhluk astral, setelah ini gue bakalan bikin beberapa FF serupa Princess Milk ini deh.

Dan buat _**Sese Kpop Fujoshi**_, maaf ya pesenannya belom dipost dikarenakan belum selesai. Gue emang lamban banget, gue tau. Makanya kado ultah kemaren gue dikasih Boneka Kura-Kura (?).

Gimana Chapter 3 ini? Beberapa pertanyaan di review kemaren udah kejawab di sini ga? Kalo belum PM gue aja, pasti gue bales _(kalo kuota gue masih ada haha)_. Tulis pendapatnya di kotak review ya! Ato kalo HPnya ga bisa review, kirim aka ke _kosong delapan lima tujuh tiga nol empat nol satu tiga enam tujuh._ Itu barusan nomer sepatu gue.

Gue tunggu ampe adzan maghrib!_ (emangnya buka puasa -_-)_. Makasih udah baca ya!

PS : _Happy Birthday for my one and only, my ex-boyfriend and also, my secret love who i've never can forget. Wish you all the best. I'll always pray for you. 1-4-3-7 (emoticon smile)._

Sincerely,

Oskadon (?) Kwon

27 Des. 14

09.01


	4. Chapter 4 : Meet the Prince of Dempire

Notes : Bagi yang merasa bingung, FF ini adalah HUNHAN CENTER.

Meski ada banyak cast dan beberapa couple yang udah gue munculkan (KaiBaek, KaiSoo, ChanBaek), pada chap.4 ini sampai seterusnya, gue bakalan fokus ke HUNHAN.

**Apa couple lain masih bakal tetep dimunculkan? Ato bahkan dibikinin 'moment'?**

Iya dong :3. Tapi ga bakal sebanyak dan sepanjang HunHan-nya. Paling cuma 200 word, dengan kadar kemanisan atau kepahitan setara 200 kilogram laktosa (diabetes dah lu -_-)

**Kenapa kemaren ga ada HunHan moment?**

Karena, ada beberapa poin cerita yang harus gue perjelas (yaitu alasannya Kyungsoo membenci Wolf dan cara apa yang bakal digunakan oleh Wolf untuk mendamaikan Vampire-Dempire) sampe-sampe ga kerasa udah ngetik ampe 10k.

Bagi siapapun yang 'menyimak' bagian itu dengan baik, niscaya kelak bakalan jadi orang yang 'beruntung' (silahkan pegang kata-kata gue #smirk).

**Semua istilah yang lu gunain di FF ini dapet dari mitologi mana? Ato cuma ngarang?**

Ngarang lah :3. Cari aja di Gugel, ga bakalan ada istilah Fructus Cruentus, Dempire atau cabai berjas dokter (?)

**Gimana kalo mereka (Vampire-Dempire) sekolah? Apa bakalan ngerecokin Kai main basket?**

Ya, mereka bakalan ikut berperan dalam permainan basket Kai and the Wolf hohoho.

Kayak gini nih kronologisnya ;

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Pagi hari dilewati oleh Keluarga Kim dengan sarapan lezat –seperti biasa. Irene memasak sepiring besar Ayam Berbumbu Pedas (kesukaan Kai) yang membuat suami dan anak-anaknya makan selahap warga _Malnutrisi_ di benua Hitam.

"Kim Kai memang seorang _Chicken Mania_." Luhan melirik adik laki-lakinya dengan datar –meski pemuda itu tengah menghabiskan potongan sayap ayamnya yang ke enam.

"Tentu! Asal Noona tahu, hari ini aku akan bermain basket sampai napasku memendek! Jadi, yang ku butuhkan adalah energi yang sangat banyak!" Balas Kai riang sembari meletakkan tulang yang menjadi sisa makanannya kemudian mengambil potongan sayap ayam yang ke tujuh.

_Dasar lambung karet,_ batin Luhan keheranan.

"Tidak akan, jika luka di tanganmu belum sembuh." Gadis China-Korea itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dalam gestur penolakan.

Tersenyum miring, dengan santai si pemuda berambut hitam menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya kepada kakak tirinya.

Lengan kurus namun tampak kokoh dan gelap itu bersih, bebas goresan atau bekas luka yang kemarin masih ada mengotorinya.

"Apa kau _Mutan_, Kim Kai?!" Rasa terkejut luar biasa melebarkan mata Luhan hingga nyaris tercukil keluar dari rongganya. "Tidak mungkin luka bekas goresan silet bisa hilang dalam waktu hanya satu malam!"

Yesung dan Irene segera tertarik akan perbincangan anak mereka. _Alfa _Wolf itu paham benar, jika tubuh Kai memang mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan cepat. Sementara si Manusia Cantik yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa ikut penasaran seperti putrinya.

"Aku kan _Atlet_, jadi, tubuhku pun kuat." Kai beralibi seraya tertawa seperti bocah kecil.

"Jika semua Atlet seperti dirimu, Ayah kandungku dulu pasti tidak akan pernah meninggal, bukan?" Seketika, suasana menjadi beku akibat ucapan polos Luhan.

_Zhou Yixuan adalah seorang Atlet Wushu dari China. Pria tampan dengan tinggi menjulang itu mengikuti perlombaan olahraga ke Korea, bertemu Irene, kemudian mereka berpacaran singkat lalu menikah. Setahun setelahnya, buah dari cinta mereka adalah lahirnya seorang bayi cantik, yang diberi nama Zhou Luhan._

Sayangnya, semua masa lalu seindah cerita khayalan dalam buku dongeng sebelum tidur itu harus sirna, robek, kemudian terbakar _tanpa sisa_.

Karena, ulah makhluk astral bermata biru dan merah yang telah begitu kejam menghabisi nyawa Yixuan demi mendapatkan Irene. Meski pada akhirnya, mereka gagal juga.

Buktinya, siapa sekarang yang duduk di sebelah Irene sebagai suaminya? _Seorang Alfa Wolf_.

Dua Raja dari Koloni Dempire maupun Vampire sama-sama merasakan abu kekalahan yang menyesakkan dari kegagalan mereka. Sehingga, demi membalaskan dendam yang sebenarnya masih berkobar bagai api dalam sekam, kini perselisihan akan dilanjutkan oleh para putra mereka –yang menyandang gelar sebagai _'Sang Pangeran'_.

Jika dulu incaran mereka adalah Irene. Maka sekarang, putri Irene lah yang diincar.

Gadis dengan kecantikan tingkat tinggi itu sangat malang, karena harus merasakan ketakutan serta teror mengerikan akibat dikelilingi oleh deretan makhluk astral yang tengah berusaha memiliki dan merubah dirinya menjadi iblis seperti mereka.

Dia adalah, Luhan...

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan magangmu, Luhannie?"

"Baik, Ibu!" Luhan menatap Irene langsung melalui iris cokelatnya yang berbinar polos, kemudian meneguk susu Vanilla kesukaannya dengan rakus. "Hari ini, lokasi magangku pindah ke SMA Choikang, sekolahnya Kai. Kata Dosen Shim, aku akan ditempatkan di bagian kesiswaan karena di sana banyak murid bermasalah sehingga diharapkan aku akan bisa membantu mereka!"

"Oh, cerdik sekali." Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk, menghirup satu seruputan nikmat dari cangkir teh hijaunya lalu tersenyum manis kepada putri kandungnya. "Selama di sana, sempatkan diri untuk menjaga adikmu, ya!"

"Permisi, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mendapatkan SIM dan masuk klub malam, ya. Jadi, menjaga diri tentu saja bisa ku lakukan sendiri!" Kai menginterupsi nasehat Irene dengan rengutan sebal nan imut di bibirnya. "Enam belas tahun bukanlah usia yang sedikit."

"Meski begitu, aku masih empat tahun lebih tua dari dirimu, Adik Kecil."

"Siapa yang lebih pantas dengan panggilan 'Anak Kecil', huh? Aku atau kekasihmu?"

Kini, giliran Kai yang berhasil membuat suasana menjadi sebeku di kutub. Kening Irene dan Yesung mengerut akibat keingintahuan, lalu mata mereka menatap Luhan dengan penasaran. Sementara objek pengamatan hanya terdiam dalam rasa _paranoid _yang memeluk jiwanya.

"Luhannie, benarkah itu?" Berkedip pelan, wajah Barbie Irene dipenuhi keraguan. "Kau, berpacaran dengan, pemuda yang bahkan lebih muda dari adikmu?"

Luhan pun menjawab dengan singkat tanpa memerlukan suara sekecil apapun ; _melalui anggukan pelan._

"Ibu tak menyangka ternyata calon Dokter Psikologi sepertimu memiliki gangguan seksual berupa _Pedofillia_." Gumam Irene dengan nada paling sinis sekaligus nelangsa di seluruh dunia.

"Tidak, Ibu!" Luhan mengaum penuh penolakan. "Aku bukan _pedo_!"

"Jarak usia kalian adalah hampir enam tahun dan kau bilang itu bukan _pedo_?" Sahut Kai ketus. "Sesuai perjanjian kita kemarin, karena lukaku sudah sembuh dan Ibu terlihat tidak suka, maka kau harus menjauhinya, Noona!"

"Kenapa kau memojokkan kakakmu sendiri, Bocah Menyebalkan?!" Luhan benar-benar gemas untuk menyiramkan segelas susu panas ke atas kepala Kai, namun segera dia urungkan. "Ibu.., kenapa kau seperti ini hanya padaku? Jarak usia antara Baekhyun dan Kai adalah lima tahun, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun menentang hubungan mereka."

"Ibu tidak pernah memilih kasih di antara kalian, Lu." Irene bangkit dari kursi di balik meja makan sambil mengangkat cangkir porselen putih kosong. "Baik kau atau Kai, tidak akan pernah Ibu beri persetujuan untuk menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seseorang yang usianya terpaut jauh lebih tua atau lebih muda, titik!"

Wanita mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja makan, menyisakan suami dan anak-anaknya dalam atmosfer canggung akibat pertentangan yang baru kali ini dia utarakan.

"Luhan, jika boleh tahu, siapakah kekasih yang kau maksud?" Yesung bertanya penuh penekanan yang hati-hati. "Dia teman Kai, bukan? Siapa tahu aku juga mengenalnya."

Menarikan irisnya ke bawah, dengan ragu-ragu Luhan kembali menatap Yesung sambil berujar lirih. "Oh Sehun..."

Mata sipit Yesung langsung terbuka lebar, pose melototnya sangat dramatis. Sebuah nama yang terucap dari bibir Luhan, laksana sebuah ember logam berisi bongkahan air dingin dan es batu, yang langsung menyiram seluruh tubuhnya secara imajiner hingga menggigil nyeri. Nama si Pangeran Vampire itu memang sudah tersohor ke seluruh telinga makhluk astral di dunia kegelapan.

"Oh. Jadi, kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" Yesung segera menerima anggukan atas pertanyaannya yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

Bagus sekali. Berarti, tanpa melakukan persaingan dengan Dempire sekalipun, si Pangeran Vampire ini sudah berhasil memiliki sang _Diligo_ (bahkan tanpa bantuan Wolf pula, hebat sekali kau Oh Sehun!).

Kalau seperti ini, apa Luhan sudah positif akan menjadi Putri Vampire yang kelak mendampingi sang Pangeran Vampire di _Abeo Cruentus_?

"Kalau begitu, apa kau siap meninggalkan hakikatmu sebagai manusia dan berubah menjadi makhluk kegelapan penghisap darah?"

"A –Apa?" Tanpa Luhan sadari, gelas yang dia pegangi jatuh ke lantai menjadi serpihan kaca tajam nan berkilat. Menyebabkan cairan susu putih di dalamnya ikut tumpah, membasahi lantai kemudian menggenanginya seperti danau buatan.

Tangan berlapiskan kulit _pinkis_ merona itu gemetar hebat akibat rasa takut tidak wajar yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi tubuhnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Yesung. Seakan-akan, badannya sendiri sudah dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Bahaya itu berlapiskan kenikmatan cinta, dan akan merubah jalur hidup Luhan untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Halo?"

Suara manis beraksen menyenangkan memanjakan telinga Kai di pagi hari. Terpejam, perlahan sepasang mata kucing itu kembali terbuka dengan pandangan lurus yang seolah mengatakan, _'Aku merindukanmu, Baekkie-noona...'_

Saat ini, sang Wolf tampan sedang duduk di dalam Ferrari Kuning kesayangannya dengan balutan seragam yang membuat ketampanannya semakin memancar. Tiga kancing teratas pada kemeja putihnya terbuka, memamerkan kulitnya yang cokelat berkilauan. Jas hitamnya tersampir di bahu, sementara celana hitam panjang itu sangat pas melapisi kaki panjangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kenapa kemarin malam, kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Aku sibuk." Kai menjawab dengan singkat, padat nan ketus –hingga Baekhyun di seberang sana memberengut sebal.

"Kai-ya?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata kucing indah milik Kai melebar. Dadanya dengan cepat bergemuruh, disusul oleh kehangatan menyenangkan yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya.

Rasanya, menyenangkan sekali ketika seseorang yang dia cintai mengatakan hal manis kepadanya. Sampai-sampai, pikiran Kai segera melakukan penghapusan massal atas segala kesalahan yang kemarin telah Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Termasuk, ingatan berisi adegan ciuman si Dempire ini dengan pemuda lain.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Apabila aku telah melakukan kesalahan, bicaralah, jangan diam saja. Itu membuatku bingung. Dan jika aku memang bersalah, baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ya?"

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Dempire Cantikku..." Jika ponsel ini adalah Baekhyun, Kai pasti sudah mencumbunya dengan liar –akibat perasaan cintanya yang tiba-tiba membuncah.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Sayang? Apa kau bermimpi indah?" Dalam hitungan detik, Wolf Kim –Kai yang awalnya murka kepada sang pacar mendadak berubah menjadi seperti semula.

Mencintai Dempire Byun –Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati.

Tanpa mengetahui, jika di seberang sana gadis itu tengah menyeringai bersama sepasang iris birunya yang menyalakan cahaya putih benderang.

Satu lagi kelebihan Dempire yang sangat cerdik (juga licik). Saat mata birunya bersinar terang, berarti dia sedang melakukan **Manipulasi** atas pikiran orang yang sedang terhubung dengannya –entah secara langsung (bertemu) atau tidak langsung (via telepon). Menggunakan tatapan mata dan suaranya, dia mampu membuat orang lain bersimpati, memihak atau bahkan mencintai dirinya.

Dengan **Manipulasi** ini, Baekhyun berhasil membuat Kai tidak marah lagi padanya.

Bagaimana jadinya jika Kris menggunakan **Manipulasi** juga dalam mendekati Luhan?!

.

.

.

Kebaikan hati Kai sebagai adik menuntun mulutnya menyuarakan penawaran tumpangan kepada Luhan –yang segera memperoleh persetujuan dengan senang hati. Ferrari Kuning membawa tubuh mereka berpindah dari rumah di kawasan Apgujeong menuju SMA Choikang.

Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, ternyata Baekhyun sudah bersiap di depan gerbang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Gadis itu terlihat elegan dalam balutan _waist mini dress_ berwarna _baby blue_, lengkap dengan jas dokter putih kebanggaannya. Tubuhnya yang terbilang pendek disokong oleh sepasang _high heels_ lima sentimeter sewarna dengan gaunnya. Tak lupa rambut cokelatnya dikuncir tinggi-tinggi, sehingga dari belakang tampak seperti air terjun karamel yang indah.

Semua aksesoris serta pakaian bagus itu sangat pas dengan iris biru Baekhyun –yang selalu terang bagai air di lautan. Jika kau ingin tahu, Dempire Cantik ini telah membohongi seluruh umat dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya menderita _Ocular Albinism_ –itu adalah sejenis kelainan dimana mata seseorang kekurangan pigmen sehingga irisnya akan berwarna biru.

Dengan kebohongan kecil dan sedikit **Manipulasi**, dia berhasil meyakinkan semua orang jika dirinya merupakan Manusia normal, meski irisnya memiliki warna tak biasa. Jadi, sejak kecil hingga sekarang dia pun bisa memamerkan mata birunya dengan santai –tanpa takut akan terhina atau apapun.

Paparan kecantikan Dempire ini segera menarik diri Kai untuk mendekat dan memberinya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi.

"Noona cantik sekali hari ini!" Puji Kai tulus, sebelum kembali meraup bibir mungil kekasihnya. "_Aigoo_, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga merindukan –" Tak sampai satu detik berlalu, dua tubuh berbeda gender itu sudah menyatu dalam pelukan intim penuh kerinduan.

Luhan segera membutakan matanya dari pemandangan manis semi panas itu. Tanpa banyak bicara dan bersuara, dia segera beranjak dari gerbang meninggalkan adik dan sahabatnya.

Gedung SMA Choikang bagus sekali. Didominasi oleh warna cokelat pastel yang sesuai dengan musim gugur saat ini, bangunan bergaya klasik itu tampak cerah berkat kenampakan para siswa yang tersenyum senang dan tertawa riang. Taman depannya dihiasi oleh guguran daun serta pohon-pohon yang mulai layu. Sungguh pemandangan indah yang mampu melukiskan senyum di wajah imut seorang Luhan.

Menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kai–Baekhyun masih asyik memakan bibir satu sama lain, membuat Luhan mendengus.

Secara ajaib, dia jadi teringat akan Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Si Tampan yang begitu menonjol dengan rambut abu-abu miliknya. Pemuda berwajah dingin yang sebenarnya begitu menggemaskan. Sekaligus, pemuda blak-blakan yang berani mengungkapkan cinta kepada Luhan segera setelah bangun dari pingsan.

Ah, Luhan jadi sangat merindukan Sehun. Pipinya mulai panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan dia sedang berolahraga. Bibirnya pun tersenyum manis akibat serbuan _Dopamin _menyenangkan yang memenuhi otaknya setiap kali berpikir tentang pemuda itu.

"Memikirkanku, ya?" Suara berat dengan sedikit kesan lidah terkaku berbunyi tepat di sebelah telinga Luhan. "Aku juga memikirkanmu, Noona..."

Membulatkan mata penuh denyar terkejut, Luhan segera menoleh ke samping.

Sehun ternyata ada di sebelahnya –bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tampak memesona dengan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai batas siku, celana hitam dan sepatu merah. Rambut hitamnya berkilau diterpa sinar matahari, sementara poni lembutnya bergerak ringan tersentuh angin.

Sementara Kyungsoo memakai rok hitam sebatas lutut, kaos kaki hitam panjang dan sepatu merah pula. Kemeja putih ketat melapisi tubuh sintalnya –membuat bentuk dadanya yang padat dan perut rampingnya terlihat jelas. Rambut merahnya yang pendek bergerak-gerak riang berkat pergerakan sang angin.

Namun, satu-satunya yang mampu menarik semua perhatian Luhan, hanyalah Sehun.

Sang Pangeran Vampire ini berada dalam balutan jas, dasi dan celana hitam, kemeja putih serta sepatu merah seperti api yang menyala panas. Rambut abu-abunya terlihat begitu menonjol, sama dengan tinggi badannya yang membuat tubuh Luhan hanya mampu menyamai ujung hidungnya.

Kemunculan seseorang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya membuat Luhan berseru girang dalam hati. Namun, karena mereka sedang berada di tengah keramaian, dia hanya bisa menunjukkan kebahagiaannya dengan mengulum senyum menggemaskan dan kepala yang menunduk sopan –kepada pemuda yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangan menunggu dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun terheran. "Noona tidak mau memelukku? Atau ingin aku yang memelukmu?"

"Maaf, Sehunnie. Ini kan tempat umum, jadi, aku tidak bisa bermesraan denganmu di sini. Kata Ibu, itu tidak sopan dan hanya akan membuat orang lain iri saja." Sembari menyelipkan helaian rambut cokelatnya yang halus ke belakang telinga, Luhan menunduk malu dengan pipi semerah Apel Fuji yang baru matang.

Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyumnya berkat penuturan polos Luhan yang penuh etika nan bersahaja tersebut.

"Sehunnie, siapa dia?" Menoleh ke belakang, Sehun tersenyum dalam hati mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatap kekasihnya dengan kekaguman yang murni.

"Ini Luhan-noona, kekasihku." Menarik tangan Luhan agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan para saudara sesama penghisap darah, Sehun pun memulai sesi perkenalan tanpa basa basi. "Noona, ini adalah Chanyeol-hyung dan Kyungsoo-noona, temanku."

"Salam kenal, semuanya!" Luhan tersenyum semanis bayi Rusa. "Oh, jadi kau bersekolah di sini, Sehunnie?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Sehun tenang. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan magang di sini, Hunnie!" Luhan tersenyum begitu imutnya hingga pipi Sehun merona samar.

"Eonnie sangat cantik. Pantas saja Sehunnie sampai jatuh cinta." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus saat pujiannya sampai di telinga Luhan.

Calon Dokter itu segera menunduk malu dengan manisnya, karena merasa pujian yang dia terima terlalu berlebihan (padahal, tidak juga).

"Noona, temannya Byun Baekhyun, si Calon Dokter seimut kelinci yang matanya biru, kan?" Sementara sebelah tangannya memegangi bahu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera menyerang Luhan dengan pertanyaan tidak penting.

Luhan pun mengangguk, membenarkan kalimat yang Chanyeol utarakan akan ciri-ciri Baekhyun. "Mata birunya itu karena dia seorang _Albino_. Ya, kami sudah bersahabat sejak usiaku masih enam tahun, dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo secara kompak membulatkan mata penuh urat terkejut, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu bertepuk tangan seperti orang paling bahagia sejagat.

"Aku tidak heran. Siapa juga yang tidak akan menyayangi seorang gadis cantik dan imut seperti dia?" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh, lesung yang terukir di pipinya membuat dia tampak menggemaskan.

Reaksi menyenangkan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol membuat Luhan ikut senang. Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mengenai semua tentang Baekhyun. Sifat Chanyeol yang sangat mudah akrab dengan orang asing berhasil menyamankan Luhan hingga gadis serapuh kaca itu mau berbicara panjang-lebar kepadanya.

Sementara Vampire tampan dan Calon Dokter Cantik itu berbincang, Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah sembari menarik tangan Sehun. Setelah merasa jarak yang terbentang cukup aman dan suaranya memelan namun dapat terdengar jelas, Hakim Vampire itu segera membisiki Pangerannya.

"Hebat. _Diligo_ kesayanganmu memiliki seorang Dempire sebagai teman terdekatnya."

"Sepertinya takdir memang berniat untuk mempermainkanku, Noona. Selain yang kau sebutkan, ada pula seorang Wolf bernama Kim Kai yang menjadi saudara tiri dari kekasihku." Mulut Sehun mengatup, menahan amarah luar biasa hingga giginya melukai lidahnya sendiri. "Meski aku sudah mendapatkan Luhan, semua makhluk astral itu bisa saja memisahkan kami. Tidak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi!"

"Kim Kai? Yang kemarin menolongku? Adik tiri Luhan?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kenyataan yang terlalu mengejutkan dunia dalam pikirannya.

Hakim Vampire ini baru sadar, jika dunia adalah tempat paling sempit di dalam kehidupannya.

"Yak! Luhan-noona!"

Si Wolf Tampan bersama kekasih Dempire nya tengah berjalan menghampiri Luhan sembari bergandengan tangan mesra. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun berhenti dan mencengkeram lengan Kai kuat-kuat.

Dia kesakitan, _sungguh kesakitan_. Ini bukan serangan dingin nan menusuk yang menjadi ciri khas bagi aura bangsawan milik Sehun. Kali ini, kesakitan Baekhyun disebabkan oleh bekunya seluruh organ di dalam tubuhnya. Jantung, paru-paru, ginjal dan hatinya terkaku oleh serangan hawa dingin mistik yang segera menjadikan organ tersebut sebagai es batu. _Durus Corus_, masih merupakan takdir sekaligus konsekuensi yang harus Baekhyun terima ketika bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya.

Vampire Park –Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar, Dempire itu menggigiti bibirnya sendiri sampai meneteskan darah. Rasa ngilu luar biasa ketika organ dalamnya yang membeku bergesekan perlahan mulai membuat dia mual.

"Sejak kapan Noona berani bicara dengan orang asing?" Kai menatap kakak tirinya menggunakan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang cukup menakutkan.

"Mereka tidak asing, Kai. Ini hanya Sehunnie juga teman-temannya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol." Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya bergantian.

Saat mata Kai bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo, pemuda itu tersenyum ramah nan tampan –hingga Vampire cantik di depannya merona manis. Sebaliknya, ketika bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, si Maknae Wolf itu memancarkan kegarangan serta amarah seliar Serigala.

"Oh, kurasa, wajah ini sangat tidak asing. Ah, aku ingat!" Senyuman miring Kai penuh penghinaan dan perendahan atas diri Chanyeol. "Kau adalah pemuda yang kemarin berciuman dengan pacarku, huh?!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menatap Kai dengan polos, kemudian menghujani Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang (hingga organ dalam Dempire itu semakin membeku secara menyakitkan).

"Dia memang pacarmu," Chanyeol sudah memahami arti kata 'pacar' setelah kemarin belajar dari Tao. "Tetapi, dia adalah cinta sejatiku."

Tanpa banyak bicara, pukulan Kai menabrak sisi bibir Chanyeol secara keras dan telak. Rembesan darah di dagunya menandakan jika bibir si pemuda Vampire terkoyak akibat hebatnya pukulan itu.

Mencengkeram kerah kemeja si jangkung, Kai kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya yang sekeras batu di wajah Chanyeol berkali-kali, hingga berkas lebam serta lecet berdarah-darah mengacaukan ketampanannya.

"Hentikan! Beraninya kau memukul seseorang di depan kakakmu?!" Luhan berteriak keras sambil menarik bahu Kai sekuat mungkin agar dia melepaskan Chanyeol. Namun, tenaganya benar-benar kurang untuk itu.

"Berhenti." Satu kata tanpa makna istimewa yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Kai menghentikan kemarahannya.

Sekonyong-konyong, mata Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan tak habis pikir. Barusan, gadis itu memerintah dirinya untuk berhenti menggunakan nada yang kelewat dingin. Dan sekarang, si Dempire cantik itu dengan santainya melepas pelukan pada lengan Kai demi memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

Apa semua Dempire memang perasaannya berubah-ubah seperti ini? Oh, tentu saja iya. Kan mereka adalah makhluk astral paling labil yang bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri.

Satu tangan Baekhyun merangkul lengan kokoh Chanyeol, sementara jemari lentiknya mengusapi sudut bibir si Vampire tampan demi membersihkannya dari bercak darah.

Chanyeol segera tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih kepada si Dempire, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan canggung.

Tanpa bicara sama sekali, Baekhyun berusaha keras menuntun tubuh tinggi nan besar milik Chanyeol ke Unit Kesehatan. Mengabaikan Kai, yang memandangi punggung mereka dengan nanar...

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah, Kai-ya. Jika kau memang mencintai Baekhyun, kau harus mempercayainya." Luhan mengacak surai hitam Kai dengan sayang.

"Tapi Noona, kau tidak tahu...," Mengadah, Kai menunjukkan sepasang mata kucing sedih berhiaskan ruam merah khas hendak menangis pada sang kakak. "Aku sakit melihat dia lebih memilih membela Chanyeol daripada diriku! Cintaku pada Baekhyun-noona sangat besar. Namun, dia terlalu mudah membaginya pada orang lain..."

Mendengar dan melihat semua kehancuran Kai akibat cinta, membuat Kyungsoo memasang topeng datar demi mempertahankan harga dirinya. _Persetan meski Wolf Kim ini adalah jodohnya kelak!_, umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Karena prinsip hidup dalam kematian ala Vampire ; sekali benci, akan selamanya membenci.

Seperti Kyungsoo ini. Sekali benci, dia akan selamanya membenci Kaum Wolf –yang dia anggap telah membunuh Ayahnya.

Refleks sebagai gadis rapuh nan sensitif membuat air mata Luhan dengan mudahnya menetes, menuruni pipi tembamnya perlahan kemudian terjun ke bawah secara bebas. Sungguh, sebagai saudara, dia seakan dapat ikut merasakan apapun yang sedang Kai rasakan. Termasuk, kegalauan Wolf tampan itu.

Ekspresi Luhan, membuat Sehun merasa jatuh. Karena saat sedih, senyuman Luhan akan hilang dan tatapan matanya memelas.

Ekspresi itu, ternyata memiliki kekuatan magis yang mampu membuat kerongkongan Sehun tercekik oleh gumpalan darah yang menuntut untuk segera dimuntahkan. Astaga, jiwa Vampire Sehun mulai bangkit!

"Uhuk!" Sehun terbatuk keras, telapak tangan kanannya segera menutupi mulutnya sendiri sementara tubuhnya membungkuk dalam. Punggungnya bergetar semu, menandakan betapa hebatnya guncangan rasa sakit yang sedang dia alami.

Kai, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memekik kaget begitu melihat bercak darah di sela jemari tangan kanan pemuda pucat itu.

Bulir air mata sedih mengalir cepat di pipi tembam Luhan. Melihat Sehun menahan nyeri bertubi sembari memuntahkan darah membuat gadis ini ikut _sakit_. Kekhawatiran berlebih akan kesehatan sang kekasih telah memicu saraf parasimpatisnya untuk menitikan air mata.

Namun, tangis kepedulian Luhan ternyata justru memiliki efek buruk bagi Sehun.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Akh!" Batuk yang Sehun alami semakin hebat. Dadanya kembang kempis dengan cepat seakan tengah memeras jantungnya agar menghasilkan berliter-liter darah segera.

Imbasnya, pemuda itu pun memuntahkan lebih banyak darah dari mulutnya. Cairan kental nan pekat mengotori telapak tangan, dagu dan leher Sehun dengan warna merah kehitaman.

Kesimpulannya jelas sekarang. Sehun hanya dapat menjadi Manusia yang polos nan ramah jika Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Namun saat gadis itu sedih dan menangis, jiwa Vampire dalam tubuhnya akan bangkit demi melindungi cinta sejatinya (Sungguh, sekarang Sehun menjelma jadi seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda!).

Kedua mata Sehun mulai sayu, bersama kulitnya yang semakin memucat dan tubuhnya yang melemas. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar sama dengan intisari kehidupannya ikut terbuang. Jika keadaan terus begini, bisa dipastikan _'Manusia Sehun'_ akan kembali menjadi _'Vampire Sehun'._

"Kemarin, Kyungsoo-noona muntah darah. Sekarang, dirimu. Sebenarnya, kalian ini kenapa?" Tak disangka, Kai yang semula bersikap sinis kepada Sehun kini malah mendekat dan ikut mencemaskan kondisi sang Putra Mahkota _Abeo Cruentus_.

Ketidaktahuan makhluk astral lain jika Vampire yang muntah darah berarti sedang menemukan cinta sejatinya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

Karena jika begitu, Kai tidak akan tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka telah berjodoh.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Rasa terbakar di sekujur tubuh membuat Sehun membuka matanya dengan terengah. Mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing, memicu pikirannya untuk bingung sendiri.

"Sehunnie, sudah bangun?"

Oh, ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Kekasihnya yang manis dan penuh perhatian masih ada di sisi ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

Eh? Berbaring?

"A –Apa yang terjadi padaku, Noona?" Membangkitkan punggungnya perlahan agar bisa duduk, salah satu tangan Sehun memegangi dahinya sendiri yang terasa berdenyut kuat nan nyeri.

Sebelum Luhan menjawab, pandangan Sehun jatuh pada kemeja putih di tubuhnya, yang pada bagian atasnya dinodai oleh darah dengan warna merah.

"Tadi, kau mengalami _Hematemesis_." Lirih Luhan murung. Mata sedihnya kembali meremukkan hati Sehun hingga nyeri kecil mulai kembali dia rasakan. "Dokter sudah memeriksamu, namun hasilnya belum keluar."

"Oh. Berarti, aku baik?" Sehun mengerjap polos.

"Semoga." Luhan menghela napas, menghembuskannya lama kemudian menatap Sehun penuh keraguan. "Sehunnie, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Daripada hubungan kita membuat keluargaku kecewa, lebih baik kita akhiri saja –"

Sehun membungkam ucapan Luhan dengan bibirnya. Meraup bibir ranum sang kekasih secara penuh sebelum menghisapnya rakus seperti lebah yang baru saja menemukan bunga kaya nektar. Segera setelah mengecap kelembutan manis yang Luhan miliki, Sehun memejamkan mata akibat impuls menyenangkan dan nikmat yang dia rasakan.

Luhan merintih, desahannya tertahan oleh ciuman Sehun yang semakin lincah dan bergairah. Jemari cantiknya meremas kerah kemeja sang kekasih karena lidahnya dihisap kuat dengan cara yang amat memabukkan. Sementara kedua tangan Sehun mendekap tubuhnya erat, seakan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi selamanya.

"Tidak ada yang akan berakhir, Kekasihku..." Sehun melepas tautan mereka dengan cepat –segera sebelum jiwa Vampire nya bangkit dan _'menghisap'_ Luhan sampai habis.

Ujung hidung serta kening mereka bertempelan, dengan kedua tangan Sehun beralih menuju pipi Luhan dan menangkupnya.

Mata Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam dan lama. Seakan dia sedang menyelam ke dalam jiwa gadisnya yang murni.

"Jangan pernah menghiraukan pendapat orang lain. Hubungan kita, adalah urusan kita, sehingga cuma kita yang tahu. Hanya kau dan aku, akan selalu bersama selamanya dalam keabadian. Aku berjanji..."

Pipi Luhan merona dengan begitu cantik. Irisnya bergerak ke bawah, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Sehun yang dapat melelehkan akal sehatnya.

"B –Baiklah. Maafkan aku, karena telah bertindak gegabah."

"Tidak masalah. Oh ya, satu hal lagi." Deru napas hangat milik Sehun menerpa wajah Luhan, hingga iris gadis itu kembali bergerak fokus kepadanya.

"Apa, Sehunnie?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tersenyum, bergerak maju dengan penuh keyakinan dan menjatuhkan kecupan polos di ujung bibir Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu..."

"Sehunnie, Kyungsoo-eonnie bilang kau muntah darah, makanya aku segera –Astaga!"

Luhan dan Sehun segera menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing saat Tao masuk ke dalam Unit Kesehatan tanpa permisi. Perpaduan sempurna antara Panda China dan Barbie Amerika itu sangat manis dalam balutan seragam SMA Choikang. Keadaan jas yang seluruh kancingnya tertaut menjadi indikator sederhana bahwa Tao merupakan siswa yang sangat rajin.

"Halo!" Membungkuk sopan, si Indigo Cantik menatap sekitar dengan lucu. "Sehunnie, ini, ada baju ganti olahraga dari Kim Kai. Dia meminjamkannya karena khawatir padamu. Itulah yang telah ku baca dari dahinya."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Tao-noona!"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mata Panda itu menampakkan kecemasan berlebih sebelum mulut mungilnya berujar.

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Tidak akan pernah ada tempat aman di sekolah ini."

Sehun mengerutkan alis kebingungan, kemudian menatap Luhan. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Tao.

Dengan gemas, Tao pun melangkah mendekati Sehun. Setelah tersenyum ramah pada Luhan, gadis itu segera merunduk dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat pembulat bagi mata sang Pangeran Vampire.

"Karena, Pangeran Dempire juga bersekolah di sini..."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau adalah Hakim Agung di _Abeo Cruentus_, tempat tinggal para Vampire itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kai pun membulatkan mulutnya penuh aksen pemahaman sembari mengangguk juga.

Sembari bertanya-tanya seakan dirinya seorang Paparazzi, Wolf tampan dalam balutan seragam basket warna merah bernomor punggung 88 itu sesekali memainkan bola basket di tangannya.

"Ku kira, kau hanya Vampire remaja biasa. Sungguh, wajahmu terlalu imut untuk menjadi seorang Hakim yang biasanya sudah keriput!" Tanpa sungkan, jemari Kai meraih pipi tembam Kyungsoo dan mencubitnya gemas.

Tekstur lembut serta ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Kai tertawa lepas. Menyingkirkan tangan kaya pigmen itu dari wajahnya, Vampire cantik yang sedang memakai _softlens_ hitam ini segera menunduk –berusaha keras menenangkan gejolak darah yang mendamba untuk dia muntahkan.

"Karena kemarin dirimu juga muntah darah, apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja, Noona?" Tatapan cemas serta rasa kepedulian yang terselip dari setiap kata yang Kai ucapkan membuat Kyungsoo semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hanya saja, Vampire Do ini terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk seadanya. Mendadak, sebuah pertanyaan melintasi benaknya seperti hantu penasaran yang sangat mengganggu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan antara dirimu dan Baekhyun?" _Si Dempire keparat yang berani melemparku itu, _lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku dan Baekhyun-noona telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak satu tahun lalu. Hati manusia dan hati serigala yang ku miliki, benar-benar mencintai dia dengan tulus..."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa.

Di satu sisi, dia senang mengetahui jodohnya ternyata sudah memilih orang lain (karena sebagai Vampire terhormat, dia tidak akan sudi merebut pacar orang!).

Namun di sisi yang lain, dia kecewa mengetahui betapa besarnya cinta yang Kai tujukan pada kekasihnya (karena, menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanyalah wanita jalang yang sangat labil, tidak sopan dan suka berganti-ganti pasangan seperti Succubus!).

.

.

.

"Kai-hyung! Kyungsoo-noona!"

Sebelum makin larut dalam kecemburuannya, Kyungsoo disadarkan oleh teriakan Sehun yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Di samping pemuda itu, ada Tao pula. Meski gender dan jenis mereka berbeda, tapi secara menakjubkan tinggi badan Tao bisa menyamai telinga Sehun.

Postur tubuh Indigo cantik ini memang lebih indah dan sempurna dari model manapun di dunia!

Si Pangeran Vampire terlihat keren dan segar ketika memakai baju olahraga berupa celana pendek selutut dan kaos tanpa lengan serba merah ini. Tubuhnya langsing dan pucat namun begitu kuat, seperti logam _Titanium_. Membuat para siswi yang melewatinya sama sekali tak bisa berpaling.

"Luhan-noona sedang mengurus keperluan magangnya. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk menemanimu sebentar." Ujar Kai dengan nada malas, namun Sehun tidak keberatan karena di dalam perkataan itu masih tersimpan secerca rasa kepedulian.

"Jadi.., apa yang biasa Manusia lakukan dengan ini?" Sehun memandangi kaosnya sendiri dengan tercengo. Lagi-lagi, dia merasa kehilangan identitas karena tidak memakai jas hitam dan mantel besarnya yang mewah.

"Kita akan main basket, Pangeran!" Tao menjawab dengan senang, merebut bola basket di tangan Kai kemudian memutar-mutar bangun ruang bola itu di atas jari telunjuknya seperti _Atlas_ yang sedang mengangkat bumi. "Karena lapangan baru akan digunakan untuk pertandingan antar sekolah satu jam lagi, jadi sekarang, mari kita yang menggunakannya!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Whooa! Seperti biasa kau luar biasa, Lee Seunghoon!" Ketika kaki jenjangnya baru menginjak lapangan, Tao langsung meneriakkan pujian pada salah satu teman prianya yang gesit itu.

Pemuda tinggi yang memakai seragam olahraga warna merah bernomor punggung 11 itu baru saja memasukkan bola basket dari ujung lapangan terjauh, hingga bolanya masuk telak ke dalam ring.

Pemuda manis pemilik nama tadi menoleh, melambaikan tangan pada Tao dan Kai sebelum meminum air segar dari botol kecil di tangannya yang lain. Jakunnya yang besar bergerak dengan sensual hingga gadis-gadis yang menduduki bangku penonton berseru heboh.

"Hey yo, _Song-heose_!" Kai menepuk tangan pemuda berkulit cokelat seperti dirinya, sebelum menabrakkan bahu mereka dengan keras sambil tertawa jenaka. "Sedang memanaskan diri sebelum pertandingan, huh?"

"Ya, karena pemanasan adalah hal terpenting." Pemuda tampan yang kedua telinganya berhiaskan anting-anting itu tersenyum yakin.

Kemudian, tatapannya tertuju pada 'orang-orang baru' di belakang Kai. Ketika hendak bertanya, sebuah aura merah dingin menusuk tengkuknya secara bertubi dengan rasa beku nan perih. Sebagai Wolf, tentu saja pemilik nama Mino itu sudah hafal siapa pemilik energi yang seperti ini.

"Mereka Vampire?"

"Ya. Gadis itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, jabatannya merupakan Hakim Agung Vampire. Sementara si pemuda berambut abu-abu adalah Pangeran Vampire, Oh Sehun."

"Aku sudah mendengar nama itu sejak bayi! Ternyata, ini dia sang Putra Mahkota _Abeo Cruentus_ yang tersohor? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan aura apapun dari tubuhnya?" Mino menarik bahu Kai saat isi dari bisikannya semakin banyak.

"Hey, kau benar juga! Aku pun baru sadar jika aura Vampire bangsawan yang dia miliki sejak tadi tidak terasa." Kai membulatkan mata penuh kesadaran, lalu melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya dengan penasaran.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ?! Ayo kemari, latihan bersamaku!" Seruan suara melengking khas seorang Seunghoon membuyarkan obrolan Kai dan Mino. Dua Wolf tampan berkulit cokelat kematangan itu pun segera melangkah menuju ke tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

"Ayo, Sehunnie! Kau pasti bisa!" Suara Kyungsoo yang nyaring dan sangat khas bersahut-sahutan guna menyemangati Sehun.

Namun, itu sama sekali tidak memberi efek yang berguna bagi pemuda yang dia tuju. Sampai pita suaranya putus sekalipun, Sehun _tidak akan pernah _bisa memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring karena pada dasarnya dia memang _tidak bisa_ memainkan olahraga ini_._

Meski tinggi badan Sehun jika dikonversikan dalam bentuk angka adalah seratus delapan puluh satu sentimeter, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memanfaatkan postur super model yang dia miliki untuk menjadi Atlet Basket. Sungguh karunia tubuh yang sia-sia!

"Aku lebih suka _Desipio_, Noona!" Sehun melambungkan bola basketnya ke udara kosong, kemudian Kai, Mino dan Seunghoon segera merebutnya seperti Piranha kecil yang menemukan secuil daging. "Kau tahu? Susah sekali menembakkan bola seukuran kepala ke dalam lubang setinggi dan sekecil itu!"

"Kau ini mudah sekali menyerah. Sini, biar ku ajari!" Tao bangkit dari posisi enaknya duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, kemudian melangkah ke sisi Sehun.

Menggunakan bola lain (karena bola tadi sudah dimonopoli sendiri oleh para Wolf), Tao menunjukkan pada Sehun teknik melempar ke arah ring dengan benar.

"Tubuhmu harus tegak! Matamu, menatap lurus ke depan, lalu naik menuju ring. Kemudian, lempar saja..." Sekali ayun, Tao mampu membuat si kulit oranye berbintik melambung tinggi dengan cantik kemudian masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus.

"Kau ini! Sudah cantik, imut, kaya, rajin, baik hati, bertubuh sempurna, jago berolah raga pula. Betapa sempurnanya dirimu, Indigo Huang Zitao!" Sehun memuji dengan nada menggerutu yang amat lucu.

"Aku tidak sempurna, Pangeran." Tao tersenyum kecil. "Percayalah, aku tidaklah sesempurna itu. Eh, kenapa jadi membicarakan diriku? Kali ini giliranmu main!"

Kelabakan, Sehun menerima bola yang dilempar oleh Tao dengan kesusahan. Terlalu asyik mengamati si Indigo cantik membuat dia lupa jika gilirannya main sudah tiba.

Menghirup napas dalam, Sehun pun menatap ke arah ring penuh ambisi, kemudian melempar bolanya dengan ringan seperti yang telah diajarkan Tao.

Namun, sebelum memasuki ring, bola milik Sehun dibentur oleh bola basket lain. Menggeram kesal karena insiden kecil itu telah menggagalkan usahanya, Sehun menatap asal pelempar bola asing tadi dengan jengkel.

Oh, ini dia si tokoh utama antagonis yang sudah ditunggu oleh banyak orang.

Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, terlapisi kemeja putih, sepatu biru serta jas dan celana hitam. Rambutnya pirang seperti butiran emas berharga. Sangat tampan, berkat kesempurnaan struktur semua yang ada di wajahnya. Pipi dan dagunya tirus, hidungnya tinggi, bibirnya menggoda seakan mampu mencium tiap gadis secara handal, sementara matanya yang besar menatap segala hal dengan tajam penuh intimidasi.

Sepasang mata elang itu, dihiasi oleh dua buah iris bulat nan besar sewarna dengan api bentukan gas alam. Terlihat dingin, namun sebenarnya panas luar biasa.

Biru itu Dempire.

Dan dia, adalah sang Pangeran Dempire.

"_Nice to meet you, Prince of Vampire. I'm the Prince of Dempire, but, you can call me Kris._"

Ini masih pagi dan tadi langit bersinar terang seperti lukisan terindah. Namun, lukisan indah itu kini berubah menjadi suram. Awan tebal dan gelap berarak menaungi lapangan basket sehingga langit tampak kehitaman, berhiaskan suara-suara penggetar hati alami dari sang petir.

Karena aura Pangeran Dempire yang dimiliki sangatlah kuat, pengguna nama Kris Wu ini sanggup mengendalikan cuaca sesuai dengan suasana hatinya.

Saat ini, perasaannya sedang digelapkan oleh dendam antar Koloni yang luar biasa –sehingga membuat Kris mengendalikan cuaca agar ikut mendung seperti dirinya.

"Oh, bolaku!" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengacak poni pendek di dahinya, lalu berlari menuju sisi ring.

Setelah mendapatkan bola yang telah dia gunakan untuk menggagalkan lemparan Sehun, pemilik pin nama 'Bobby' itu tersenyum hingga mata kecilnya membentuk garis kecil yang begitu manis.

Sayangnya, senyuman itu dia tujukan, hanya pada Dempire.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melempar bolanya ke bola si Pangeran Vampire, Hyung." Seorang _Maknae _Dempire yang memiliki rambut hitam legam menatap Bobby dengan polos. Namun sedetik kemudian, seringai mengerikan membuyarkan segala kepolosannya tadi. "Tapi, langsung saja lempar ke kepalanya!"

"Ide bagus, Jungkookie!" Bobby menepukkan telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangan si Dempire imut sebelum mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan bermain-main, Kawan-kawan...," Dagu runcing Kris menunjuk ke arah Bobby dan Jungkook, sementara tatapan matanya tetap fokus pada Sehun. Tatapan tajam penuh amarah itu, sama sekali tidak mampu menggetarkan Sehun. "Aku, akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih serius dengan Vampire Kecil seperti dirimu."

"Salam pertemuan pertama, Pangeran Dempire!" Kai, Mino dan Seunghoon melupakan acara latihan mereka sejenak demi menyerukan hormat di hadapan Kris.

Mengabaikan para Wolf, Kris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ke hadapan Sehun. Setelah jarak di antara mereka hanya puluhan centimeter, sepasang mata tajam itu beradu. Ekspresi di wajah Sehun tenang bagai air sementara pada wajah Kris sarat akan gejolak amarah tak berakal. Alisnya mengerut tajam, sudut bibirnya menukik dan geraman buas terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Stt, diamlah makhluk labil! Sebenarnya, kau ini Dempire, atau _Hyena_? Geramanmu menggangguku!" Sehun menurunkan lipatan matanya hingga dia terlihat mengantuk, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengorek telinganya sendiri.

"Bangsat kau." Kris tertawa serak, suaranya sangat maskulin hingga gadis Indigo di belakang Sehun menggigil. "Berhasil membuat dirimu terganggu, memanglah suatu kehormatan bagiku."

"Oh, murahan sekali." Sehun mengangguk paham. Meski kekuatannya sedang tidak aktif, tak lantas membuat kesombongannya luntur. Tatapannya atas figur Dempire di hadapannya masih angkuh dan merendahkan.

"Bocah angkuh." Kris berkomentar singkat. Membalikkan tubuh, dia memberi instruksi berupa jentikan tangan kepada teman-temannya untuk mendekat.

Para pemuda tampan itu pun segera melangkah dan pasang tempat di belakang sang Putra Mahkota _Abeo Corus_. Tak ingin membiarkan Pangerannya sendiri, Kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri di belakang Sehun. Jangan bertanya soal Tao, karena gadis itu sudah pergi tepat setelah mengajari Sehun teknik melempar bola basket tadi.

"Karena para Pangeran sedang berkumpul, bisakah aku bicara?" Seunghoon, si Wolf tinggi nan ramping bagai _Cheetath_ mengangkat tangan demi ijin bersuara.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun dan Kris, pemilik mata kecil itu menghirup napas lega dan berujar. "Jadi, kalian berdua ke Bumi untuk mendapatkan sang _Diligo_, bukan begitu?"

"Buat apa?" Kris tersenyum remeh, bersama kilatan mengerikan dari mata birunya. "Pangeran Vampire ini sudah mendapatkan sang _Diligo _sebagai kekasih, bukan?!"

"Benar sekali." Senyuman Sehun tampak sangat puas. "Dia telah menjadi milikku, jadi, pergilah kau dan jangan mengganggu hubungan kami."

"Tidak, tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah kau lakukan adalah ilegal, Pangeran Vampire yang terhormat." Ujar Mino, memberi penyangkalan atas keangkuhan Sehun yang menjemukkan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?!" Sehun mulai kehilangan kendali atas emosinya sendiri. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Luhan adalah penyebabnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ya, Pangeran Vampire ini memang telah curang! Seharusnya, dia menungguku sampai di bumi, baru kita bisa bersama-sama melakukan persaingan sehat demi mendapatkan _Diligo_. Tapi apa? Dia malah mencuri _start_ sehingga berhasil menjadi pacar sang _Diligo_ lebih dulu!" Nada bicara Kris naik bersama lekukan alisnya yang menajam, menandakan jika dia tengah benar-benar marah.

Tuduhan Kris tepat sasaran. Sehun memang tiba di bumi lebih dulu, kemudian langsung menyatakan cinta pada Luhan dan gadis itu pun menerimanya tanpa keberatan. Sehingga, Pangeran Vampire itu sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk marah pada si Pangeran Dempire.

"Pangeran Vampire, itu curang! Di dalam _Kitab Perjanjian Demva_, bukankah yang tertulis adalah _'Kedua Pangeran harus saling bertemu lebih dulu, lalu setelahnya baru berusaha mendapatkan cinta sang Diligo'_? Sekarang, kau harus menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu yang telah melanggar aturan!"

Menghela napas, Sehun mengangguk akibat pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya yang menyetujui pernyataan Seunghoon. Daripada memperpanjang debat tidak penting, Pangeran Vampire ini memutuskan untuk mengakui kesalahannya dengan jantan.

"Baiklah, aku memang salah. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Jangan tanya padaku." Seunghoon menggeleng cepat, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Kris. "Pertanggung jawabanmu ada pada Dempire yang telah kau curangi."

Mendecak sebal, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tidak banyak dan sangat mudah dilaksanakan." Jawab Kris senang. "Kau, dan tim Vampiremu, harus datang ke _Abeo Corus _untuk memainkan _Vaskepio_ bersamaku, malam ini."

"Permainan apa itu?" Sehun memicingkan kedua matanya, merasa tertarik sekaligus curiga di saat yang sama.

"Itu adalah kembarannya Basket, Rambut Beruban! Hanya saja, dengan modifikasi ala Dempire, tentunya." Si pemuda Dempire bermata sipit tertawa kecil, seakan tidak memiliki rasa hormat kepada Pangeran Vampire di depannya.

"Bobby benar. Dan modifikasi yang dia maksud, adalah penggunaan jantung sang Diligo sebagai pengatur jalannya permainan."

"Bajingan! Apa-apaan itu?! Aku tidak mau!" Sehun berseru keras menggunakan nada jengkel dan tatapan tidak bersahabat kepada sang rival.

"Sayangnya, kau harus mau karena itulah yang tertulis dalam Kitab Perjanjian. Dan sebagai Wolf, kami akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau melaksanakan hukumanmu, Pangeran Vampire. Meskipun, hal itu bahkan membahayakan jiwa Noona ku..." Kai melengos, kembali marah pada Sehun hingga enggan menatap wajah dingin itu.

"Kalian gila? Penggunaan jantung Luhan bukannya akan membuat gadis itu mati?!"

"Tentu tidak, Noona cantik!" Kini, giliran si Maknae Dempire yang menginterupsi protesnya Kyungsoo –yang sejak tadi diam. "Kita bisa membuat dia mati suri untuk sementara, kan?"

"Jungkook benar. Kami bisa membuatnya mati suri selama jalannya permainan. Selanjutnya, keselamatan Diligo itu, berada di tanganmu. Jika teledor, maka nyawanya pun bisa melayang sebagai konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung." Kris tersenyum miring, sadar sepenuhnya bila ucapannya membuat Sehun mengalami kehancuran mental.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko yang mempertaruhkan keselamatan kekasihku!" Sehun menarik kerah kemeja Kris. Sebelah tangannya sudah terangkat dan siap menghantam wajah angkuh itu dengan telak, namun seruan suara wanita yang tegas nan keras memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Anak-anak, jangan membuat keributan di lapangan!" Seorang guru berwajah seimut bayi datang. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang bergerak ringan terbawa angin, sementara gaya ketusnya teramat menggemaskan untuk diamati.

"Guru Lee Jinwoo, halo!" Mino dan Seunghoon tersenyum ramah kepada si guru cantik.

Setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum sebentar kepada dua pemuda Wolf pengguna softlens hitam itu, Jinwoo kembali melanjutkan '_perannya_' sebagai seorang guru yang pemarah –hanya kepada Vampire.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?! Bukankah pihak kesiswaan di sekolah ini sudah mengajari perihal tata krama di depan umum? Jadi sekarang, lebih baik pergi dari lapangan ini sebelum pertandingan basket yang sesungguhnya dimulai."

Para Vampire, Dempire dan Wolf di tempat pun membubarkan diri. Namun, tarikan Jinwoo atas tangan Sehun seakan melarangnya pergi dengan mudah. Kyungsoo pun tidak kemana-mana dan terus menemani Sehun dari belakang.

"Tadi ku lihat, kau yang menarik baju Kris Wu, kan? Jadi, bisa dipastikan jika dirimu merupakan pembuat keributan di sini. Oh Sehun, kau harus dihukum!" Sepasang mata bulat yang indah itu berlapiskan softlens cokelat, hanya saja Sehun dapat merasakan jika gadis cantik itu adalah Dempire.

Sikap tidak adil yang Jinwoo tunjukkan ini adalah penyebabnya.

Karena, berlawanan dengan Vampire yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan, Dempire justru hanyalah sosok pecundang kegelapan yang gemar mencurangi hukum serta mengabaikan keadilan. Daripada dengan cara sehat, mereka lebih suka melakukan **Manipulasi **demi mendapatkan simpati, perhatian dan cinta dari orang lain.

Aura Hakim Dempire yang kuat memancar dari tubuh Jinwoo, membuat Kyungsoo tertarik mengamatinya. Sebagai sesama Hakim, sudah menjadi kesukaannya untuk mengamati cara kerja Hakim dari Koloni lain.

Namun, ketika Jinwoo hanya menghukum Sehun akibat kesalahan yang juga dilakukan oleh Kris, rasa tertarik Kyungsoo mendadak lenyap. Dia jadi menyimpan rasa tidak suka kepada Hakim Dempire itu –karena perlakuannya yang sangat tidak adil.

"Baik, Guru Lee. Hukuman apa yang hendak anda berikan pada saya?"

"Bersihkan kaca di Unit Kesehatan, saat pertandingan Basket dimulai."

Kyungsoo mampu membaca dengan jelas, jika tujuan Jinwoo adalah membuat Sehun semakin tidak tahu apa-apa soal basket sehingga di permainan _Vaskepio_ nanti dia akan membuat banyak kesalahan yang membahayakan jiwa Luhan pula.

Sang Hakim Vampire, merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega meski organ dalamnya masih beku dan bergesekan dengan ngilu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali –"

Tangan kuat Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun, menahannya. Unit Kesehatan bilik kedua itu menjadi saksi bisu atas kediaman nan canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kembali? Pada Kai?" Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun nanar, hingga Dempire itu semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya. "Tidak! Jangan! Tinggal lah di sini bersamaku, Cintaku..."

Baekhyun secara resmi meleleh. Tatapan, suara, sentuhan, serta segala cinta dan harapan yang Chanyeol pinta darinya membuat dia terbakar dalam api cinta yang terlarang. Menghancurkan kewarasannya serta menghilangkan kendali kecilnya atas diri sendiri.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, membuat tubuh sintal itu bergerak naik ke tempatnya berbaring. Seakan urat malunya telah putus semua, Baekhyun duduk di atas tubuh Chanyeol kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas yang mampu melelehkan organ-organ beku di dalam dirinya. Rasa cinta dan gemas pun menuntun Chanyeol untuk membalas ciuman serta menggoda beberapa titik menyenangkan di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau juga merupakan cintaku, Chanyeollie..." Baekhyun menggigil akibat sentuhan lancang yang langsung memanjakan dadanya.

Pergerakan Chanyeol di kedua pusat gairahnya yang membengkak dengan seksi itu terlampau panas, sampai-sampai melelehkan es di dalam tubuhnya dan mengurangi nyeri yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

Ternyata, yang Dempire butuhkan saat _Durus Corus_ menyerang, tak lain adalah sentuhan dari cinta sejatinya. Jadi sekarang, yang benar-benar Baekhyun butuhkan adalah sentuhan dari Chanyeol.

Dan Vampire itu, tidak akan pernah berpikir dua kali untuk memenuhi keinginan cinta sejatinya...

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Mengangkat sebuah ember besar dan pembersih kaca, Sehun mendengus. Selama hidup di Abeo Cruentus, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat perintah bersih-bersih seperti ini. Dan sekarang, dia malah harus membersihkan kaca Unit Kesehatan seperti pegawai bergaji sedikit. Untung saja Kyungsoo selalu ada untuk menemaninya.

"Tenang Pangeran, aku akan melaksanakannya!" Kyungsoo merebut alat pembersih kaca yang mirip dengan alat pencukur kumis itu, kemudian menunjuk ke arah ruang Unit Kesehatan bilik satu dari jendela. "Kenapa kau tidak menghampiri Luhan-eonnie saja?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku sedang memikirkannya?"

"Tentu saja kau memikirkan dia sepanjang waktu. _Diligo_ itu jodohmu." Senyum pengertian Kyungsoo membuat perasaan Sehun menghangat. "Sudah, pergi sana!"

.

.

.

"Sedang sibuk?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Luhan menghela napas lelah, kemudian menorehkan hal yang tidak Sehun ketahui di atas tumpukan kertasnya. "Ini adalah jurnal laporan kerja magangku."

"Oh, kau menuliskan semua kegiatan saat magang di sana, Noona?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan takjub.

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk, menyelipkan helaian rambut cokelatnya ke belakang telinga, kemudian lanjut menulis. Melihat kekasihnya yang sedikit repot, Sehun pun berinisiatif untuk mencari sisir dan ikat rambut berwarna pink manis –yang sangat cocok dengan kulit _pinkis _Luhan.

"Sehunnie, _mwohaniya_?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang ketika Sehun berdiri di balik punggungnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun mulai menyisir surai selembut satin itu dengan hati-hati dari ujung sampai pangkalnya. Rambut Luhan panjang terurai sampai batas punggung. Teksturnya lurus namun ringan dan kuat, juga menyenangkan saat dipegang. Kelak, setelah _ritual _selesai, Pangeran Vampire itu ingin sekali menobatkan Luhan sebagai Vampire terindah yang pernah ada akibat paparan kecantikannya yang luar biasa ini!

"Terberkatilah wanita yang telah melahirkan malaikat sepertimu, Noona..." Menarik semua rambut Luhan menjadi satu dan mengikatnya penuh atensi hati-hati, Sehun merunduk guna berbisik di sisi telinga kekasihnya.

Luhan hanya diam, namun kedua pipi tembamnya sudah benar-benar merah bagaikan tomat baru matang.

Menarik juntaian indah itu melewati karet pengikat terakhir, Sehun berhasil menguncir rambut Luhan dengan rapi –sehingga menambah kadar kecantikan _Diligo_ itu.

"Terimakasih, Sehunnie!" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun sembari tersenyum menggemaskan, tidak sadar jika hal itu membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengalami serangan jantung dadakan.

"Tidak masalah! Oh iya, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Merogoh saku celananya, Sehun segera menemukan sebuah ponsel lebar berlayar sentuh yang terbungkus dalam wadah pelindung merah. "Milikmu?"

"Ya, milikku!" Luhan segera menerimanya dengan riang. "Bagaimana aku kehilangan ya, oh aku ingat! Terakhir kemarin, aku melemparnya ke arah Baekkie karena dia membuatku jengkel. Lalu, ponsel ini hilang. Aku sudah mencarinya berkali-kali, namun tidak ada. Malahan, aku menemukan, dirimu keluar dari kaca yang telah kupecahkan..."

Suasana mendadak canggung. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing curiga, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengusapi tengkuknya sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang menegang.

"Pertanyaanku yang kemarin sesungguhnya belum pernah terjawab sampai sekarang, bukan? Jadi, sepertinya aku masih bisa menanyakannya lagi." Menyisihkan poni lembut yang menutupi sebelah matanya, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan dalam dan tenang. "Kau ini, siapa? Makhluk apa?"

"Aku Oh Sehun, Noona. Tentu saja Manusia!" Sehun tersenyum, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak bereaksi atas jawabannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedungu itu untuk percaya jika ada Manusia yang bisa keluar dari cermin, Oh Sehun!" Nada bicara Luhan naik satu tingkatan, seiring dengan kenaikan emosinya.

"Tadi pagi, adik tiriku menunjukkan keanehan pada luka di tangannya yang bisa sembuh dalam satu malam. Sebelumnya, dirimu. Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa semua orang mempermainkanku?!" Membanting penanya, Luhan segera bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah pergi. Hentakan _hig hheels _lima centimeter di kakinya terdengar penuh oleh kemarahan.

Sifat mudah marah dan sensitif Luhan hari ini, membuat Sehun terheran. Sebelumnya, dia sudah pernah membaca pikiran Luhan dan isinya stabil, tidak meledak-ledak dan naik turun seperti sekarang.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi padanya." Sehun bergumam sendiri, sementara matanya menelusuri sekitar demi menemukan sesuatu yang bisa memberi petunjuk.

Sebuah kalender kecil terpasang di sisi jurnal laporan milik Luhan. Kalender itu menunjukkan bulan November. Angka empat belas dilingkari oleh pena merah, kemudian ada tulisan kecil di atasnya untuk kata _'I'm PMS'_.

"Astaga, dia sedang datang bulan?! Berarti, aku harus segera mengajaknya melaksanakan _ritual_. Tapi, malam ini aku sudah memiliki janji untuk bermain _Vaskepio_ dengan Dempire bangsat itu."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Adegan sekolahnya masih belum greget karena masih di awal (halah). Dan bagi yang menunggu adegan basketnya, gue taruh di Chap depan soalnya kepanjangan -_-. Gimana soal Chap ini, Guys? ^^

Sincerely,

ACE Kwon

24 Jan. 15


	5. Chapter 5 : The Diligo's Mens Syndrome

Notes : Ini adalah saatnya gue buat meluruskan kesalah pahaman sebentar :

Buat yang kemaren marah sama Baek, harap tahan dulu ya!

Gue rasa alasan dari sikap labilnya Baekhyun di sini udah gue jelasin berkali-kali.

'_**Karena dia adalah seorang Dempire yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri.'**_

Jadi, sekali lagi, si Cabe Berjas Dokter _(CBD/?) _itu sama sekali ga bisa ngendaliin dirinya sendiri. Meski dia udah tahu kalo cinta sejatinya adalah si Caplang Chanyeol, namanya juga ga bisa ngendaliin diri, ya udah kadang dia masih kelepasan buat bermanja-manja sama Kai. Paham?

Ritual macem apa yang bakal Sehun lakukan adalah rahasia seorang Acetaminophen Kwon (?).

Ada yang nebak kalo bakalan yang iya-iya, selamat tebakanmu bener _(salamin Oh Juna93) (eh, jadi bukan rahasia dong -_-)._ Ga peduli si Rusa lagi dapet, karena itu memang udah kewajibannya Vampire buat menandai _Diligo_ nya saat sedang dalam fase kedatangan bulan. Lagian juga, belom pernah ada yang nulis NC dengan kondisi si _'bottom'_ lagi berdarah-darah kan? Kkk _(smirk)._

Mulai dari Chapter inilah, PM _(Princess Milk)_ yang sebenernya bakal kelihatan. FF ini bukan cuma tulisan sederhana yang isinya itu-itu aja, melainkan sebuah karya tulis kolosal yang ringan di awal namun berat di akhir, manis sekaligus menakutkan, serta indah tapi mengerikan di saat bersamaan.

Darah, jerit kesakitan, dan organ dalam tubuh manusia –bakal jadi cameo tetap di PM hingga ke depannya _(chap.12)_! _Take care your self! Please anticipate this! ^^_

_Well done, happy reading! ^^_

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Noona!" Menggunakan jangka kakinya yang kurus dan panjang, Sehun mampu mengejar Luhan yang baru sampai di depan pintu Unit Kesehatan.

Tangannya yang pucat dan dingin segera meraih tangan _pinkis _milik Luhan, kemudian menggengamnya erat.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa? Kaulah yang kenapa?!" Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan kuat, namun gagal. Itu membuat wajah cantiknya membentuk sebuah ekspresi paling murka –yang pernah Sehun lihat.

"Kau mempermainkanku! Mana ada manusia yang keluar dari cermin seperti dirimu, huh?! Jawab saja yang jujur, Sehun-ah, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku Oh Sehun, manusia, kekasihmu. Apa jawaban itu masih kurang?" Sehun memicingkan matanya, mulai tidak suka dengan keraguan Luhan yang nyaris membuatnya mati gaya.

"Tentu saja kurang! Aku bersumpah, kemarin kau keluar dari cermin dengan mata merah seperti, entahlah, monster…" Terengah oleh kemarahannya yang berlebihan, iris cokelat berbinar yang semula memancarkan api kemarahan itu tiba-tiba berubah. Rasa ketakutan yang melingkupi tatapan Luhan atas dirinya membuat Sehun jadi senewen sendiri.

"Monster?"

"Ya, monster, atau apalah namanya yang aku tidak tahu."

"Noona, kurasa hormon _esterogen_ berlebih telah mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku gila?"

Sehun benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding karena frustasi menghadapi sikap super sensitif Luhan. Kemarin gadis itu masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi menyebalkan begini?

Menstruasi sialan!

"Noona salah paham!"

"Oh, dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

Mendorong tubuh Sehun menyingkir darinya, Luhan pun pergi. Melangkah dalam jangka kecil namun berkecepatan angin bersama semua emosi labilnya yang disebabkan oleh kelebihan hormon _esterogen_ khas wanita kedatangan bulan sepertinya.

"Menstruasi benar-benar sialan!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sehun menyusuri koridor dengan terburu-buru. Sepasang mata kecil berhiaskan iris hitam bulat bagaikan mutiara hitam paling langka di antara tujuh lautan itu memancarkan kekhawatiran berlebih.

"Dimana dia? Apa semua wanita yang sedang dalam periode kedatangan bulan memang seperti ini?" Pemuda tampan itu bermonolog pada udara kosong di sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah paling frustasi hari ini.

Ada dua pendapat di pikiran Sehun dalam menjelaskan perasaannya menghadapi sikap super sensitif Luhan ; _gemas dan geram._

Saat marah, wajah imut _Diligo_ yang memiliki mata sebulat Rusa Fajar itu akan menjadi semakin cantik. Sungguh! Pipi tembamnya terangkat seperti bukit, kulit wajahnya yang pinkis menjadi semakin merah bagaikan kelopak bunga mawar yang merekah, serta bibir ranumnya memberengut dengan begitu menggemaskannya. Wujud yang dimiliki oleh Luhan memang terlalu manis untuk ukuran wanita berkepala dua, sehingga dia terlihat serasi-serasi saja ketika bersanding di sisi Sehun.

Namun, di balik semua itu, peluruhan dinding di rahim Luhan menjadikan gadis manis ini seseorang yang teramat menyebalkan. Sehun tidak tahu rasa sakit macam apa yang dialami oleh gadisnya ketika sedang menstruasi, hanya saja dia rasa hal itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk merubah sikap menjadi seorang pemarah yang mudah tersinggung.

"Yak, Tao-noona!"

Tangan pucat sedingin es milik Sehun segera menarik lengan kurus nan hangat milik Tao tanpa permisi. Tak urung, Indigo cantik itu pun menjengit kaget, kemudian memberengut jengkel.

"Yak, kau mengejutkanku!"

"Maaf!" Sejak lahir seratus lima puluh tahun lalu, Sehun selalu menampakkan ekspresi wajah tenang yang sangat tampan. Namun kini, gurat kebingungan yang memenuhi wajahnya malah membuat dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Aku punya masalah dengan Luhan-noona. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Masalah?" Memicingkan mata Pandanya, Tao berusaha keras menggunakan cakra di keningnya untuk membaca kesusahan sahabat penghisap darahnya itu. "Kalian bertengkar? Salah paham? Menstruasi merubah dia menjadi makhluk paling menyebalkan kedua yang pernah kau temui setelah Pangeran Dempire?"

"Ya, ya dan ya!" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kau adalah Vampire, Pangeran!" Kebingungan Sehun membuat Tao gemas. Dia segera menarik kedua pipi Sehun mendekat kepadanya, sebelum mencubitnya keras seakan Pangeran Vampire itu adalah adiknya sendiri. "Apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari selama satu setengah abad ini, sampai-sampai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menakhlukan wanita?"

"_Fluctus Cruentus_ memecah kepribadianku menjadi dua, sesuai dengan wujudku, Noona." Sehun cemberut. "Saat ini aku sedang dalam mode manusia, sehingga, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ini bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Lantas, seperti apakah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Pangeran? Mesin pembunuh berhati dingin yang sudah melenyapkan nyawa banyak orang?"

"Tepat sekali. Sudahlah, yang aku butuhkan adalah bantuan bukan sindiran." Sehun memicingkan mata, berusaha mengintimidasi si Indigo manis melalui tatapannya.

Tao memberengutkan bibirnya ke samping –_membentuk sebuah pose berpikir yang teramat lucu._ Tak lama kemudian, satu senyum cerah terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

"Sudahkah kau coba untuk menyentuh hatinya?"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Menghentakkan kakinya yang terlapisi _high heels_ putih setinggi lima centimeter ke permukaan lantai, Luhan memberengut. Gadis cantik yang masih memakai jas putih khas jabatan Dokter itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang labil –_sehingga sifatnya mampu berubah hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata_. Siklus bulanan yang meluruhkan selaput darah pada dinding rahimnya adalah penyebab utamanya.

Sementara bibir ranum itu merengut dengan imut, tangan kanan Luhan sibuk meremasi perutnya sendiri yang terasa begitu nyeri.

Menstruasi sialan!

"Jika _Acetaminophen_ tidak menyebabkan _Hepatotoksis,_ aku pasti sudah menghabiskan semua persediaan yang ada di Unit Kesehatan." Luhan bermonolog pada partikel-partikel oksigen yang mengelilingi dirinya. "_Aigoo..,_ sakit!"

"Selain _Acetaminophen_, kan masih ada _Codein_."

Menoleh ke samping, Luhan memicingkan matanya dengan tidak bersahabat kepada seorang pemuda yang _(entah sejak kapan) _duduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu sangat tinggi, pose duduknya saja sudah mampu membuat pucuk kepala Luhan hanya menyamai bahu tegapnya. Juntaian pirang yang menaungi kepalanya berkilauan, seperti batang-batang emas yang sedang diterpa sinar matahari. Ketampanannya semakin menakjubkan berkat keberadaan sepasang iris biru besar yang terkurung di dalam matanya.

Alih-alih terkagum dengan semua keindahan yang menyerang retinanya secara bertubi, Luhan malah menatap pemuda itu dengan atensi penasaran sekaligus tidak senang.

"Namaku Kris Wu, Dokter Kim –_jika kau memang sedang bingung ingin memanggilku apa_."

"Baiklah, Kris Wu. Kau baru saja bermaksud menyuruhku minum _Analgesik Opioid_?"

"Itu hanya saran." Kris tersenyum kecil dengan begitu santainya.

"Saran yang menjebak." Luhan menggeleng seraya terkekeh sinis. "_Codein_ bersifat _Addictive._ Dan aku bukan tipe orang yang suka kecanduan akan suatu hal."

"Sungguh?" Kris terlihat antusias, seakan dia benar-benar tertarik –_walau sesungguhnya sebuah kebosanan mutlak tengah disembunyikan oleh iris birunya_. "Bagaimana kalau dirimu, _kecanduan _pada seseorang yang kau cintai."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, kau tahu, _kecanduan_. Selalu memikirkannya sampai tidak bisa melakukan hal lain, merasa resah jika tidak mendapat kabar darinya dan menggigil saat disentuh olehnya."

Terdiam, kata-kata Kris langsung mengenai sasaran, yakni rasa penasaran Luhan akan pengaruh seorang Oh Sehun terhadap dirinya.

Setiap saat, figur Sehun tampil di dalam pikiran Luhan, memproyeksikan segala hal manis, romantis nan erotis hingga sekujur tubuhnya bergetar halus. Ketika tidak dapat menghubungi pemuda itu, hatinya gelisah. Dan pada waktu Sehun menciumnya, debar hangat menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya secara menyenangkan.

Astaga, Luhan sudah benar-benar kecanduan pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, ku akui, aku memang sedang _kecanduan _pada kekasihku." Luhan mengangguk penuh atensi kejujuran.

"Oh, kau punya kekasih?" Sekali lagi, Kris sukses meneruskan aktingnya sebagai pendengar yang baik dan aktif di hadapan sang _Diligo_. "Pria itu pastilah seseorang yang tampan dan mapan, sehingga mampu memikat seorang calon Dokter yang luar biasa cantik sepertimu."

"Ah, tidak juga. Sesungguhnya, kekasihku tidaklah sesempurna apa yang ada dalam bayanganmu." Luhan menunduk, kedua pipi tembamnya merona manis. "Dia Oh Sehun, siswa di SMA Choikang ini. Barangkali, kau mengenalnya?"

Wajah berpahatkan aura sedingin batu es itu menampakkan ekspresi datar, walau sebenarnya sebuah kemarahan besar sedang dia tahan. Setiap kali mengingat fakta jika sang Pangeran Vampire telah mendahuluinya dalam mendapatkan cinta Luhan, selalu berhasil membuat Kris murka seperti _Jalapeno _pedas yang siap meledak segera.

Kris memang sangat membenci kekalahan, akibat keegoisannya yang berkadar tinggi dan kemampuan pengendalian emosinya yang rendah. Dia begitu ingin merebut Luhan demi menghapus kekalahannya. Meski sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tak tertarik pada _Diligo _cantik itu.

Melihat mata dan senyumnya yang menggemaskan, mendengar suaranya yang semanis petikan dawai malaikat dari surga serta kepandaiannya yang memukau sama sekali tidak membuat Kris terkesan –_apalagi sampai mengalami Fluctus Corus_ _(seperti yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ketika bertemu Chanyeol)_.

Karena, Luhan memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup bagi Kris, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ya, tentu, aku sangat mengenalnya." Gigi Kris bergemeletuk pelan, berusaha menahan amarah yang semakin membakar kewarasannya. "Apa kau sangat mencintai dia?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, enggan berbicara panjang lebar karena serangan rasa malu yang memanaskan wajahnya.

Kris tersenyum miring, percik sinar putih di mata setajam milik elang itu menandakan hal buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kau coba untuk mencintaiku?"

Menatap mata Kris yang memancarkan cahaya putih kelicikan, membuat pikiran Luhan segera berhenti dan mengalami **Manipulasi**. Kepalanya terasa kosong, namun energi biru panas segera memenuhi ingatannya dengan semua tentang Kris –_mulai dari wajah, suara hingga bayang-bayang kebersamaan yang ilegal._

"Jika kau bersedia belajar mencintaiku, maukah kau melihatku bermain basket?"

"Dengan senang hati." Efek **Manipulasi** yang Kris jalankan langsung bekerja –_secara instan membuat Luhan tertarik dan menyukainya._

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Di balik kaca jendela besar yang sedang dia bersihkan, Kyungsoo menggeram bagai seekor Serigala betina yang ekornya terperangkap besi bergerigi. Sebelah matanya memancarkan cahaya jingga –_yakni biasan iris kuningnya yang tertutupi softlens hitam-_ pertanda sederhana jika Vampire yang berada pada status _'neutral'_ ini tengah murka.

Murka, kepada pemuda Vampire yang sedang _bercinta_ dengan seorang Dempire di dalam bilik Unit Kesehatan.

Saking marahnya, tangan kanan Kyungsoo sampai mampu mematahkan pembersih kaca yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

"Kacang ternyata, bisa melupakan kulitnya dalam waktu cepat." Geraman buas semakin lancar mengalun dari bibirnya yang berisi nan menggoda. "Kau adalah kacang itu, Chanyeol-oppa! Dasar penghianat!"

Membuang serpihan alat pembersih kaca yang sudah dia patahkan secara serampangan, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan jajaran jendela Unit Kesehatan yang masih harus dia bersihkan. Pemandangan persetubuhan dua Makhluk Astral itu membuat matanya sakit, sehingga dia enggan melihatnya lama-lama.

Kyungsoo, sebagai seorang Hakim Agung Vampire yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan, sangat membenci penghianat.

Dan baginya, Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi seorang _penghianat._

Pemuda tinggi itu adalah Vampire –_dia lahir di Abeo Cruentus dua ratus lima puluh tahun silam, dari sepasang orang tua penghisap darah yang bekerja untuk Raja bernama Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu_. Sahabatnya merupakan seorang Pangeran Vampire, dan dia sudah menganggap seorang Hakim Agung Vampire seperti adik perempuannya sendiri.

Namun sekarang, dia malah asyik _bersenang-senang_ dengan makluk astral nan labil yang merupakan musuh bagi Koloni Vampire –Dempire.

Benar-benar penghianat!

"Kyungsoo-noona, ada apa?" Melihat Kyungsoo berlari cepat layaknya Serigala membuat Kai penasaran. Dengan sekali cengkeram di pergelangan tangan, dia mampu membuat Vampire cantik itu berhenti.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai melalui sepasang mata bulat yang memancarkan kekecewaan berarti, kemudian menggeleng. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kai, namun gagal. Wolf tampan itu memang terlalu kuat bagi Vampire wanita sepertinya.

"Matamu mengatakan sebaliknya. Katakanlah, apa yang membuatmu geram begini?" Jemari lentik Kai terangkat, menyentuh permukaan wajah pucat Kyungsoo di area pelipis hingga gadis itu menggigil sendiri.

Sifat Vampire yang selalu jujur dan dilarang berbohong adalah sebuah hal bagus. Namun, ada saat-saat tertentu, dimana kejujuran adalah bumerang yang malah akan mematikan orang lain.

Dan saat ini, kejujuran Kyungsoo laksana sebuah bumerang, yang menghancurkan semua sisa perasaan cinta Kai untuk Baekhyun.

"Kekasihmu sedang bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol-oppa di Unit Kesehatan." Menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Kyungsoo ditelan oleh ketakutannya sendiri. Dia takut, pemuda Wolf di depannya ini akan kalap, marah, dan melampiaskan semua kekesalan pada dirinya.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu jika Wolf dan Dempire mengekspresikan kemarahan mereka dengan cara yang berbeda.

Wajah tampan itu menggariskan ekspresi memelas nan penuh luka yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat seumur hidup. Mata kucing yang biasanya jernih itu mulai keruh dan memerah, gumpalan kristal polos mengembung di pelupuknya, kemudian jatuh menuruni permukaan pipinya dengan cepat.

"Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal, jika dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintainya." Kai tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri, namun entah kenapa malah Kyungsoo yang merasa tertohok.

"Kai-ya..." Kyungsoo mengulum sebuah senyum, berharap lengkungan bibir indahnya dapat menjadi harapan baru bagi Wolf tampan yang sedang patah hati ini. "Setidaknya, kau telah berjuang."

"Ya, meski perjuanganku sepertinya tak pernah berharga di matanya." Menghirup napas panjang, Kai berusaha keras menahan kesedihannya yang terus tumpah seperti Serigala lemah yang sekarat. "Demi Langit, bagaimana bisa aku mencintai Dempire labil itu sedalam ini? Patah hati yang kurasakan adalah berlipat-lipat, karena hati Manusia dan hati Serigala yang kumiliki sudah terlanjur jatuh kepadanya..."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya secara samar akibat informasi baru yang dia peroleh mengenai Kaum Wolf.

Ternyata, semua Wolf mempunyai dua hati ; _satu hati Manusia dan satu hati Serigala._ Kedua hati tersebut bisa digunakan secara bersamaan dalam mencintai seseorang. Makanya, saat patah hati, kedua hati itu pun akan merasakan sakit secara bersamaan pula, hingga membuat Wolf yang menaunginya galau luar biasa.

"Tenanglah, Kim Kai!" Tangan mungil Kyungsoo menepuk bahu tegap pemuda di hadapannya perlahan, namun sarat akan suntikan motivasi. "Tanpa Baekhyun, bukan berarti hidupmu berakhir, kan? Masih ada banyak temanmu di sini."

"Kami semua sudah dewasa, Hakim Vampire Do." Kai menatap Kyungsoo datar. "Teman-temanku pun seringkali pergi demi suatu urusan. Entah itu pelajaran, keluarga, kekasih atau –"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu demi apapun." Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berencana, namun kalimat berkonotasi positif itu lancar saja mengalir dari tuturnya. Sebuah jari kelingkingnya terangkat, seakan berusaha mengajak jari gelap Kai untuk bersalaman. "Aku berjanji."

"Baiklah." Meski hanya satu senyuman kecil, Kyungsoo sangat senang ketika wajah Kai sudah mulai kehilangan garis-garis kesedihannya. "Aku pegang janjimu, Noona."

Cinta memang magis, tak kasat mata, namun memiliki kekuatan yang maha dahsyat dan banyak kegunaan. Dia mampu meredakan amarah Kyungsoo, menjadikannya seorang gadis Vampire manis yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi membuat orang lain tersenyum, serta membuatnya lupa jika pemuda yang baru saja dia hibur adalah seorang Wolf, Kaum Binatang yang telah membunuh ayahnya di masa lampau.

Persetan dengan segala masalah mereka di masa lalu. Yang Kyungsoo tahu sekarang hanyalah, dia ingin selalu berdekatan, bersentuhan, dan membuat Wolf tampan itu bahagia.

Karena Kyungsoo, telah sepenuhnya jatuh cinta kepada Kai –_secara diam-diam._

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

SMA Mato adalah sekolah tetangga yang mengirimkan putra-putra terbaiknya ke SMA Choikang untuk pertandingan basket persahabatan dalam rangka mengisi _Student Day._

Para pemuda itu adalah Himchan, Daehyun, Zelo, Youngjae dan Jongup.

SMA Choikang pun menyambut SMA Mato dengan mengeluarkan putra-putra terbaiknya pula. Tim basket yang ditunjuk oleh Guru Olahraga untuk bertanding melawan _Tim Mato_ adalah _Tim Wolf_ pimpinannya Kai, dengan Seunghoon, Mino, Rapmon dan Ravi sebagai anggotanya.

"Kau bilang mau main?" Luhan mengerjap, menatap Kris dengan polos akibat pilihan pemuda tinggi itu untuk mengajaknya duduk di bangku penonton sambil membawa sebuah Popcorn ukuran jumbo.

"Nanti, setelah yang ini selesai. Tim Basket di SMA Choikang kan terpecah menjadi dua ; _Tim Wolf _dan_ Tim Dempire_. Mereka adalah _Tim Wolf_, sedangkan aku merupakan _Tim Dempire_. Bagi yang bukan anggota tim, dilarang bermain bersama tim lain. Begitulah aturannya." Jelas Kris santai, kemudian _Adam Apel_ besar di kerongkongannya bergerak-gerak sensual ketika dia meneguk cairan kola yang segar.

"Oh. Hey, kenapa Tim Basketnya bisa terpecah?" Rasa ingin tahu Luhan mulai berkembang seperti organisme jamur.

"Waktu akan menjawabnya untukmu, Luhan." Kris memberikan botol kolanya kepada gadis haus di sebelahnya.

Luhan menerima kola itu dengan senang hati, kemudian meneguknya cepat hingga kerongkongannya tersedak sendiri. Suara batuk dan cegukannya yang teramat lucu tak urung membuat Kris tertawa keras.

"Kau seperti balita, Lu!" Tangan besar Dempire itu menepuk punggung Luhan beberapa kali.

"Aku bukan balita, dan berhentilah menggunakan _banmal _padaku." Luhan mengaum, lalu memberengut. "Dasar anak tidak sopan!"

"Lihatlah ekspresi wajah itu. Kau bilang dirimu bukan balita? _Demi Jantung_, kau bahkan lebih imut dan menggemaskan daripada bayi manapun di dunia, Lu! Jadi, julukan balita sangatlah sesuai untukmu." Kris beralibi, dengan mata birunya masih memancarkan cahaya putih sesekali.

"Terserahlah." Luhan pasrah, sinar **Manipulasi **dari mata Krismembuat otaknya depresi sehingga mudah dikendalikan. Termasuk, oleh kata-kata dan tindakan Dempire tampan itu.

Kris merapatkan duduknya ke sisi tubuh Luhan dan merangkul bahu sempit sang _Diligo_ cantik diam-diam. Bergerak perlahan, dalam hitungan detik bisa dipastikan bibirnya pasti akan menempel di pipi Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar geram melihat kelancangan Kris atas diri Luhan. Dempire itu berani sekali berbincang, menatap, tertawa bahkan merangkul gadisnya seenak hati.

Sebagai Pangeran Vampire yang posessif, Sehun memang tidak terbiasa jika seseorang yang dia cintai disentuh oleh orang yang dia benci _(dia sama sekali tidak rela!)_.

"Jika hidup di dunia Manusia, kau harus memiliki setidaknya satu persen kesabaran, Pangeran Oh." Gadis Indigo yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun berusaha menenangkannya dengan santai.

"Maaf, tapi kesabaran sama sekali tidak terkandung dalam darah yang biasa aku minum." Balas Sehun ketus.

"Sudahlah, abaikan emosimu. Sekarang, adalah saatnya untuk menyentuh hati Luhan-eonnie!" Tao berseru senang sembari menepuk punggung Sehun keras, hingga pemuda kurus itu terdorong ke depan.

"Kau yakin, aku harus membawa semua ini?" Memandangi semua perbekalan yang Tao limpahkan di kedua tangannya membuat Sehun keheranan.

Ada sebotol sari apel hangat, sekerat roti gandum murni, satu botol kecil air mineral, dan sebuah cup kecil berisi es krim rasa Strawberry. Semua itu sukses membuat Sehun terlihat seperti seorang pemain basket yang hendak piknik_ (padahal dia sama sekali tak bisa memainkan bola basket dan juga tidak tahu apa itu piknik)._

"Tentu. Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan berguna." Mata Panda yang indah itu mengerling manja. "Pergilah! Cepat hibur dia, dan jauhkan dari sang Pangeran Dempire. Asal kau tahu, setiap kali mata biru Dempire itu memancarkan cahaya putih, berarti mereka sedang melakukan **Manipulasi **atas pikiran seseorang."

"Sungguh?" Rahang Sehun seakan jatuh dari wajahnya. "Berarti, Kris bangsat itu telah memanipulasi Luhan-noona, sehingga mereka sekarang terlihat dekat?"

"Begitulah." Tao menghela napas. "Jika mereka bersama lebih lama lagi, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan mampu membuat Luhan mencintainya. Maka dari itu, kau harus segera mengikat sang _Diligo_ sebagai milikmu, agar tidak ada makhluk lain yang sanggup merebutnya."

"Segera? Entahlah, aku tidak yakin, Noona. Aku takut, jiwanya yang lemah akan goyah ketika mengetahui siapa identitasku sebenarnya." Tatapan sepasang mata kecil itu menerawang, tampak rapuh sekaligus nanar.

Keraguan menjadi selimut tebal yang melapisi hati Sehun. Memahami betapa rapuh dan sendunya gadis yang dia cintai, membuat dia harus berpikir ribuan kali secara mendalam sebelum berbuat sesuatu. Sehun hanya takut, jika imbas dari perbuatannya akan memeras air kepedihan keluar dari mata Luhan.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Luhan-noona?"

Bibir Kris gagal mendarat di pipi halus Luhan, karena gadis cantik yang memilikinya sedang memalingkan wajah kepada kekasihnya.

Mendudukkan diri di sisi kanan Luhan, Sehun mengulum sebuah senyum manis meski perbekalan makan dan minum di tangannya tampak banyak dan menyusahkan.

"Mau apa kau?" Melipat tangannya di dada, Luhan kembali menjadi gadis PMS yang sangat sensitif dan pemarah –_seperti tadi._

Namun kemarahan itu, dengan sendirinya mencair akibat uluran bantuan Sehun yang berusaha mengatasi masalahnya –_yang masih kesakitan di bagian perut akibat peluruhan dinding rahim yang menyiksa._

"Seorang temanku mengatakan, kalau minuman hangat akan mampu mengurangi nyeri saat datang bulan. Semoga, sari apel yang hanya sedikit ini bisa membuat tubuhmu nyaman dan perasaanmu jadi lebih baik." Satu botol alumunium bersuhu hangat berpindah dari tangan Sehun ke tangan Luhan.

"Oh, terimakasih." Dengan tatapan polos, Luhan membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya perlahan sedikit demi sedikit.

Kehangatan yang meluncur di kerongkongannya, menghangatkan tubuhnya dan mengurangi kadar _prostaglandin _yang membuatnya kesakitan, segera mampu memunculkan senyum di wajah imut sang _Diligo_.

"Lebih baik?" Sehun tersenyum ramah pada Luhan, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah tatapan tak bersahabat dia tujukan kepada Kris –_yang hanya menjadi Kambing Tuli atas keromantisan mereka berdua._

"Ya! Tapi, minum sedikit membuat perutku ikut lapar." Memegangi perutnya yang menggetarkan suara gemericik, Luhan pun memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan yang memelas.

Mengangguk paham, Sehun pun menyerahkan satu kerat roti gandumnya yang begitu cokelat dan gemuk kepada Luhan. Gadis itu segera membuka bungkus plastiknya dan makan dengan suka cita, tanpa sadar jika hal itu membuat Sehun bahagia karena perjuangannya terbalaskan _–oleh senyum bahagia Luhan._

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka roti?" Pipi tembam Luhan laksana gelembung yang siap meletus.

"Rahasia." Sehun tersenyum gemas, mencuil sebagian kecil pipi gembul Luhan seperti seorang kakak yang gemas kepada adiknya.

Padahal, Luhan masih lebih tua empat tahun lebih dari Sehun. Tapi kenyataannya, dia sangatlah kekanakan seperti Bayi Rusa jika berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi, sekarang Noona sudah tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Marah? Untuk apa?" Mata Rusa berdiameter besar dan berbinar seperti bintang di angkasa itu mengerjap polos, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik sedang menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya –_seorang gadis polos yang sangat baik hati namun serapuh kertas._

Tersenyum lega, Sehun merasa tubuhnya menjadi begitu ringan ketika kecemasannya berkurang. Hingga tanpa sadar, wajahnya bergerak mendekat hingga bibirnya dapat menemui pipi lembut kekasihnya.

"_Saranghae_!"

"Ehem!" Kris terbatuk keras, tatapannya menyalang seperti Predator yang siap memangsa manusia.

Menjadi _Kambing Congek_ memang benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Oh, astaga, aku sampai melupakan dirimu. Maaf ya, Kris!" Luhan tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada pemuda tinggi yang masih duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu, kalau ini adalah Oh Sehun, kekasihku."

"Ya, tentu, aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Bukan begitu, _Bro_?" Tersenyum miring, Kris mengangkat tangannya demi mengajak Sehun ikut dalam sebuah _toss_ persahabatan –_palsu._

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal dirimu." Elak Sehun dengan tatapan datar –_sifat jujur yang melekat dalam jati diri Vampire nya enggan lenyap._

Mengerutkan alis, tak urung Luhan disergap oleh rasa bingung dari sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Jadi, mana yang benar? Kalian saling mengenal, atau tidak?"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan hal penting." Sehun langsung mengalihkan arah pertanyaan. "Lihat, pertandingannya sudah dimulai!"

Mereka bertiga pun menonton dalam keheningan.

Selama jalannya pertandingan, tangan Sehun sama sekali enggan melepas bahu mungil gadisnya. Dia terus memeluk Luhan erat, namun tak lantas membuat gadis itu kehilangan rasa nyaman. Kepala Luhan akhirnya jatuh di bahu kokoh Sehun dengan manjanya.

Namun, tangan Kris juga masih menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan dengan erat –seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Dikelilingi pemuda-pemuda yang tampan dan sangat perhatian membuat Luhan jadi bingung sendiri. Dia harus _senang,_ atau _justru merasa takut..._

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Skor akhir untuk SMA Mato dan SMA Choikang adalah 34 – 40! Pemenangnya adalah, SMA Choikang!"

"Yeay! Mari bersorak atas kemenangan kita semua! Choikang! Choikang! Choikang!"

Jimin dan J-Hope, siswa-siswa penggembira yang menjadi koresponden perlombaan basket kali ini, terlihat begitu bahagia atas kemenangan sekolah mereka tercinta.

Di lapangan, para atlet muda nan tampan dari SMA Choikang dan SMA Mato masih sibuk mengambil napas. Beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk minum banyak air putih, melihat tarian para _Cheerleaders_ yang lincah serta bercengkerama dengan teman maupun kekasih masing-masing di bangku penonton.

Dan Kai, memilih opsi terakhir.

Duduk di bangku penonton sambil berusaha mengumpulkan napas dan minum air mineral, Kai memejamkan mata penuh rasa nyaman saat Kyungsoo mengusap peluh yang menguar dari pelipisnya menggunakan tisu sehalus gumpalan awan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Kai. Permainanmu memang yang terhebat!"

"Terimakasih." Kai tersenyum tampan, kemudian mengembalikan botol air di tangannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Atas pujian dan airnya."

"Tidak masalah." Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, membuat kadar keimutannya meningkat akibat pipi gembulnya yang terangkat. "Jadi, sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Lumayan. Sekali lagi, terimakasih –" Memejamkan mata, Kai memberanikan diri untuk bergerak maju dan mengecup pipi halus si Hakim Vampire di sebelahnya sebentar. "Atas dukungan dan perhatiannya."

Kyungsoo pasti akan menggunakan pedangnya untuk menusuk siapapun yang lancang menyentuh kecantikan beku seperti dirinya. Namun, jika orang itu adalah Kai, dia tidak kuasa melawan. Seperti Manusia yang sedang kasmaran, gadis itu pun menunduk dengan pipi merona yang menggemaskan.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika dirimu tidak di sini bersamaku. Pasti, aku sudah menyileti tanganku sendiri lagi. Kebiasaan liarku yang itu memang sulit hilang."

"Hentikan perbuatan konyol itu. Jika kau ingin membuang darah, kemarilah, dan biarkan aku menghisap semua darahmu sampai habis." Kyungsoo mencoba bergurau seraya membuka mulut, memamerkan sepasang taring kecil yang bersembunyi di rongga mulutnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang memainkan sandiwara bertemakan Makhluk Penghisap Darah.

"Hisap saja yang lain." Kedua alis Kai bergerak naik-turun dinamis. "Misalnya, bibirku?"

"Pikiranmu segelap kulitmu, ya." Kyungsoo menatap Wolf tampan di sisinya dengan datar. "Kenapa Wolf itu frontal sekali, sih? Belum apa-apa, kau sudah berani mencium pipiku dan mengatakan hal erotis padaku. Coba jelaskan apa maksudnya, agar aku tidak salah paham."

Kyungsoo sedang jatuh cinta pada Kai, _secara sungguh-sungguh_. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak berharap mendapat balasan cinta dari pemuda itu karena dendam masa lalunya terhadap kaum Wolf sama sekali tak dapat dihapuskan.

Dan sekarang, Kai mulai berulah. Menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciuman polos serta godaan nakal, hingga si gadis Vampire frustasi sendiri. Sikap Kai yang seperti ini, meninggalkan kesan seakan dia sedang memberi harapan palsu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Di _Cavernae Lycan,_ tempat tinggal para Wolf, kehidupan kami memang seperti ini. Ciuman, menurut tradisi hidup Wolf, adalah tanda sayang..."

"Jadi –" Kyungsoo melotot penuh denyar kejut. "Kau, menyayangiku?"

"Sebagai teman." Senyuman Kai yang begitu murni dan tulus, entah kenapa terasa seperti pisau cantik yang menusuk hati Kyungsoo. "Kau adalah Vampire pertama yang tidak membuatku kesakitan dengan auramu, menyenangkan hatiku ketika memandangi kecantikanmu serta menyamankan diriku saat aku jatuh dan terpuruk. Kau benar-benar sosok sahabat yang ku butuhkan. Tentu saja aku menyayangimu..."

Sekali lagi, bibir Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa hati-hati dan kelembutan mutlak. Terhanyut akan perasaan cintanya pada sang Wolf, Vampire cantik itu pun memejamkan mata demi menghayati hangatnya ciuman polos dari cinta sejatinya.

Cinta sejati, yang tidak melihat dirinya sebagai seorang _Cinta_ –melainkan hanya sebagai _Sayang._

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Ayo bermain!" Bobby mengambil sebuah bola jingga yang memantul-mantul aktif di lapangan basket yang masih ramai.

Memutar bola basket di jari telunjuknya sebentar, pemuda itu pun melemparnya ke tangan Kris –_yang langsung saja dapat ditangkap oleh si jangkung dengan mudah._

Saat ini, _Tim Dempire_ sudah menjajaki lapangan dengan langkah-langkah angkuh, wajah-wajah tampan serta kemampuan basket yang mengagumkan. Ada Kris –_sebagai Kapten_, diikuti oleh empat anak buahnya yang setia dan sama seperti dirinya _(sama-sama Dempire)_. Mereka adalah Bobby, Jin, Junhoe dan Jungkook.

"Bermainlah sendiri. Permainan sudah selesai." Balas Kai dari kursi penonton, seraya melayangkan tatapan malas kepada sang Pangeran Dempire.

"Tidak, Kim Kai. Permainan yang sesungguhnya, baru saja dimulai." Tersenyum miring, Kris melempar bola basket ke belakang tubuhnya, hingga bola itu memasuki ring dengan telak.

Tembakan satu kalinya yang langsung tepat sasaran, segera memicu jerit histeris para siswi yang menjadi pengamat dari bangku penonton. Kehebatan seorang Kris Wu dalam memainkan si kulit jingga memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Wah, dia hebat sekali!" Luhan berdecak kagum seperti anak polos yang baru saja keluar dan melihat dunia.

Tidak menyadari, jika Pangeran Vampire di sebelahnya sedang memberengut sebal akibat percikan cemburu kecil –_yang membuat dada Sehun terbakar oleh rasa iri akibat kekaguman kekasihnya pada pemuda lain._

Basket dan _Vaskepio_ adalah sama. Kris bisa jago bermain basket, karena cara mainnya mirip dengan olahraga yang sehari-hari dia lakukan di _Abeo Corus_.

Kalau faktanya seperti ini, tampaknya pemenang atas pertandingan yang akan Kris lakukan bersama Sehun nanti malam, sudah bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Baekkie di mana?"

"Jangan membicarakan Tukang Selingkuh itu di mobilku, Noona. Aku muak mendengar namanya."

Mengkerut, Luhan enggan berbicara lagi. Padahal semula, Kai sangat bersemangat menyetir sambil menceritakan bagaimana serunya dia dan kawan-kawan _Tim Wolf_ bertanding dengan SMA Mato. Namun, ketika Luhan dengan polosnya menanyakan keberadaan sahabatnya, adiknya malah memarahinya.

"Maafkan kekasaranku, Noona. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosi jika sudah membahas tentang dia." Menekan pelipisnya sendiri, Kai menatap Luhan sejenak demi memastikan apakah kakak tirinya itu merajuk atau tidak. Secara, dia kan sedang kedatangan bulan.

"Jangan bilang, kalau Baekhyunnie melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Park Chanyeol." Luhan menggeleng, tak percaya dengan diagnosanya sendiri.

"Ya, aku akan bilang dia memang telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Park Chanyeol. Menurut Kyungsoo-noona, tadi mereka berdua bersetubuh di Unit Kesehatan bilik kedua."

"Sungguh? Astaga, sejak tadi aku berkerja di bilik satu! Demi apapun, aku tidak mendengar hal mencurigakan dari sebelah. Mungkinkah telingaku yang bermasalah?"

"Telingamu baik-baik saja, Luhan-noona." Jawaban sederhana Kai membuat kedua tangan Luhan berhenti menepuki sisi telinganya sendiri seperti anak kecil. "Unit Kesehatan di sekolahku memang kedap suara dari dulu."

"Apa-apaan itu? Kalau semua Unit Kesehatan dilengkapi properti yang membuat suara teredam, bagaimana kalau ada pasien sekarat yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan? Ceroboh sekali orang yang menggambarkan design sekolahmu." Cibir Luhan tidak senang.

"Jangan memikirkan mereka. Itu tidak penting."

Memarkirkan Ferarri kuningnya di garasi dengan mulus, Kai menghela napas panjang akibat ingatannya soal permainan _Vaskepio_ yang akan diadakan nanti malam di _Abeo Corus_. Dengan nyawa Luhan sebagai taruhannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mengantuk sekali!" Menguap kecil, mata Luhan mulai memberat dan mendamba untuk tidur di ranjangnya segera.

Membulatkan matanya dengan horror, Kai seakan mendapat sebuah alarm, yang menandakan jika _Vaskepio_ akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Tak biasanya, malam ini Luhan menjadi lebih pasif dari biasanya. Setelah mandi dan memakan setengah isi piringnya, dia langsung naik ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kelelahannya memuncak, dan kenyamanan kamar membuat matanya terpejam lebih cepat.

Sebagai seorang Dokter yang selalu berpikiran logis, Luhan pun menganggap jika dirinya hanya sedang lelah. Padahal sebenarnya, kekuatan dari balik kegelapan cermin adalah penyebabnya.

"Apa hubungan antara penggunaan jantung Luhan-eonnie dalam _Vaskepio_ dengan tidur?" Kyungsoo, yang baru saja memasuki rumah Keluarga Kim akibat undangan mendadak dari Kai, bertanya dengan wajah polos dan tatapan serba ingin tahu yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Fisik seseorang akan menjadi lengah saat dia tidur. Jika sudah lengah, maka akan sangat mudah bagi Makhluk astral untuk memanfaatkan _jiwa organnya_ demi kepentingan tertentu. Dalam kasus ini, Para Dempire akan mengambil _jiwa _dari _jantung_ Luhan-noona agar permainan _Vaskepio_ bisa dimulai." Mengusap pipi sang kakak perempuan yang telah tertidur pulas, Kai sangat bersyukur berkat hawa panas yang masih menguar dari tubuh _Diligo_ cantik itu.

Karena, suhu panas adalah indikasi jika seseorang masih hidup dan merupakan makhluk hidup biasa. Bukannya Serigala, Pemakan Jantung, apalagi Penghisap Darah yang hidup di dalam kematian mereka sendiri.

"_Jantung_, memiliki _jiwa_?" Kyungsoo takjub, sekaligus tak habis pikir.

"Tentu saja! Semua organ di tubuh manusia memiliki _jiwa_, yang jika bermasalah akan menyebabkan _fisik organ_ tersebut jatuh sakit. Demi Bulan, bagaimana bisa seorang Hakim Agung seperti dirimu tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Setidaknya, sekarang aku sudah tahu. Intinya, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Jaga Luhan-noona selama tidurnya, karena aku harus pergi ke _Abeo Corus_ demi membantu Pangeran Sehun melawan Pangeran Kris." Ujar Kai seraya memakai sebuah mantel bulu abu-abu yang tampak hangat. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa, segera hubungi aku atau bangunkan Luhan-noona, bagaimanapun caranya! Jika lebih dari satu jam dia belum bangun, maka kami telah kalah dan dia pun terbunuh."

"Pangeran Dempire itu tega sekali menjadikan jiwa Luhan-eonnie sebagai taruhannya! Astaga, kurasa dia tidak pernah mencintai _Diligo_ ini. Dia berusaha merebut Luhan-eonnie, hanya demi menghancurkan Sehun, kan?"

"Simpan saja semua kesimpulanmu di akhir cerita, Noona." Tersenyum kecil akibat sikap kritis sahabatnya, Kai mengacak surai merah Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Aku mohon bantuannya, ya!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

_Cave Corus_ pada malam hari terasa panas, seperti di Sahara. Meski langit diselimuti kegelapan tanpa bintang dan hutan milik Koloni Dempire ini dipenuhi oleh tanaman tinggi besar berusia ribuan tahun, suhu yang ada di tempat malah _panas–semi–hangat_. Sepertinya, baik Dempire maupun tempat tinggal mereka _(Abeo Corus)_ memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _'panas'_.

Di antara kegelapan minim cahaya, Bobby tengah berusaha menyibak semak-semak kasar nan berduri demi mencari _Carbox_, bola liar yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bermain _Vaskepio._

"Sudah ketemu, Hanbin-ah?"

"Belum, Oppa!" Seorang gadis muncul dari pepohonan yang tinggi dengan bibir mencebik. Irisnya yang biru menerangi gelapnya hutan, sementara rambut cokelatnya disamarkan oleh bayang-bayang malam.

Suhu malam hari yang panas namun tidak mampu membuat keringat Dempire keluar, membuat gadis cantik itu berani memakai gaun hitam berpotongan pendek.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan _Carbox_ keparat itu di manapun!" Kekasih Bobby yang ketus namun menggemaskan tadi mengumpat jengkel.

"Dia memang sangat liar, kata Kris-hyung. Warnanya hitam, dan dia mampu bergerak, menggelinding, serta memantul dengan cepat dan kuat. Ayo kita cari bersama lagi, tapi jangan sampai dirimu terluka karenanya." Menarik tangan Hanbin, Bobby pun membimbing gadis bertubuh mungil itu untuk memeriksa di semak-semak lain.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola aneh memantul keluar dari semak itu ke arah Bobby. Kepala Dempire ini dihantam sekeras-kerasnya oleh bola asing tersebut –_hingga Dempire bergigi kelinci ini mengumpat tak karuan karena kesakitan._

"Ini dia _Carbox_ nya!" Hanbin berseru keras, lalu mengejar si bola liar yang memantul ke dalam hutan rimba.

Mengabaikan kesakitannya, Bobby pun berlari menyusul gadisnya –_sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut ngilu._

"Dimana dia? Demi Jantung, jangan sampai kau menghilang lagi, _Carbox_ sialan!" Hanbin mengatupkan giginya, dengan mata biru yang berpijar panas tanda kemarahan. "_Vaskepio_ akan segera dimulai, dan Kris-oppa sangat membutuhkanmu untuk melawan si Pangeran Vampire itu. Ayo, keluarlah!"

Sekonyong-konyong, bola hitam tadi memantul keluar tepat di hadapan Hanbin. Gadis Dempire itu memekik kaget, karena permukaan bola _Carbox_ di depannya sudah dihiasi oleh paku-paku ukuran sedang yang memiliki ujung tajam. Paku-paku itu berasal dari dalam diri _Carbox_ itu sendiri. Bola setan ini memang memiliki banyak modus yang akan menyusahkan siapapun yang hendak menangkapnya.

_Carbox_, merupakan bola iblis yang hanya ada di dalam _Cave Corus_, hutannya para Dempire. Hanya _Carbox_ yang bisa digunakan untuk memainkan _Vaskepio_, karena saat jinak bola ini sangat baik untuk dimainkan –_meski saat liar, dia malah bisa melukai banyak individu._ Namun, menangkap _Carbox_ adalah sesuatu yang cukup sulit. Selain karena bola aneh ini mampu bergerak dinamis tanpa kendali, dia juga bisa mengeluarkan paku-paku yang menembus permukaannya dan melukai tangan siapapun yang hendak memegangnya. Benar-benar bola iblis.

"Oppa, dia berduri!"

"Biar ku atasi." Mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sedari tadi tersimpan rapi di balik punggungnya, Bobby memicingkan mata birunya yang berpijar terang –_berusaha menyinari sekitar agar tebasannya tidak salah kaprah._

_Carbox_ itu sudah memantul-mantul aktif di hadapan Hanbin, kemudian melambung tinggi dan kembali jatuh ke bawah –_tepat ke atas kepala Hanbin_. Tidak mau membiarkan si bola iblis membuat kekacauan lebih banyak dan melukai kekasihnya, Bobby pun segera melayangkan pedangnya yang panjang dan tajam di kedua sisinya untuk membelah si _Carbox._

_Carbox_ hitam, tebal nan elastis bertaburkan paku itu pun terbagi menjadi dua bagian, yang masing-masing potongannya berdiam seperti benda mati. Hanbin yang merasa telah diselamatkan langsung menerjang Bobby dalam pelukan, namun pemuda kurus itu malah menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan tatapan panik.

"Kumohon jangan mengajakku bermesraan dulu, karena situasi sedang genting. Sepuluh menit lagi, dua _Carbox_ ini akan kembali melebur dan menyatu sedang sendirinya, kemudian menjadi lebih liar dari yang sebelumnya. Lebih baik, sekarang kita segera membawa mereka kepada Pangeran Kris!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Pangeran, di mana Kyungsoo?"

Melirik ke belakang dengan ketus, Sehun hanya mendiamkan Chanyeol –_yang sejak tadi terus berkicau seperti beo_. Pangeran Vampire ini terlalu sibuk membaca buku tutorial _'Cara_ _Bermain Basket'_ pemberian Tao dan terlalu marah kepada Vampire jangkung di sampingnya, sehingga lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan pemilik mata bulat tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membaca buku seperti itu? Kau tahu, hanya makhluk menyedihkan yang tidak bisa bermain basket."

Cara bicara Chanyeol yang menjadi sedikit lebih kasar dan sifatnya yang semakin hiperaktif, membuat Sehun melayangkan tatapa curiga padanya.

"Dan makhluk menyedihkan itu, adalah Vampire. Sudah, diamlah! Cara bicaramu mulai sama dengan cara bicara gadis Dempire yang menjadi cinta sejatimu, Chanyeol, sehingga aku tidak mau mendengarnya sama sekali."

Mengerutkan alisnya tidak senang, Chanyeol menggeram dan merebut buku bacaan Sehun –kemudian melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Yak! Aku mengajak dirimu berbicara secara baik-baik, dan itu balasanmu?" Setelah berteman dengan Sehun selama seratus tahun, baru kali ini Chanyeol bersikap segila ini.

Sehun menelan salivanya sedalam mungkin, kemudian bangkit dan menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tajam. Dia memang seorang Maknae Vampire di _Abeo Cruentus_, namun itu sama sekali bukan alasan bagi Vampire lain untuk bersikap tidak sopan, membentak, atau bahkan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak formal pada dirinya. Karena, berbicara menggunakan bahasa informal kepada seorang Pangeran adalah indikasi sebuah penghianatan.

"Aku adalah seorang Putra Mahkota di _Abeo Cruentus_, dan kau berani bersikap kurang ajar padaku?!" Pijaran merah di iris bulat Sehun mulai tampak. "Apa Dempire bangsat itu sudah mengubah dirimu menjadi sama sepertinya, huh?"

"Baekhyun tidak bangsat, dan kau sama sekali tidak boleh menghinanya dengan mulut kotormu itu! Demi Jantung, aku sama sekali tidak sudi mendengar nama kekasihku disebutkan oleh makhluk penghisap darah yang menyedihkan!" Alih-alih sadar dan kembali menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada sang Pangeran, Chanyeol malah semakin bersikap _kontra_ dengan kata-kata pembelaan untuk kaum Dempire.

"Demi Jantung? Oh, hanya satu jenis makhluk yang biasanya mengatakan kalimat bodoh itu –" Sehun tersenyum miring penuh sinisme yang mengerikan.

Mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di dalam saku mantel hitam yang dia pakai, Vampire tampan itu langsung menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk mencukil softlens hitam yang melapisi sklera kedua mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang tidak karuan saat kuku Sehun yang tak seberapa panjang –_namun tajam seperti silet_, menggores mukosa matanya tanpa ampun. Rasa perih, panas dan mengganggu yang ada menggerakkan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan segala macam sumpah serapah.

"Yak! Itu sakit, Bodoh!"

"Kau adalah makhluk menyedihkan, Park Chanyeol, tapi bagaimana bisa dirimu masih berani menghinaku dengan kata-kata tanpa mutu seperti itu?" Kembali menyeringai, iris mata Sehun telah sepenuhnya dilapisi oleh warna merah –_penanda sederhana jika dia sudah kembali menjadi Vampire kejam berhati dingin_.

Memandangi lensa buatan yang berhasil dilepaskan oleh jemarinya dari mata Chanyeol secara langsung, kekehan sinis mengalun dari mulut mungil sang Putra Mahkota Abeo Cruentus.

"Mulai sekarang, dirimu telah resmi berubah, menjadi seorang Dempire, Park Chanyeol..."

Membulatkan matanya akibat serangan rasa terkejut, Chanyeol segera menoleh ke sana – ke mari demi menemukan sebuah cermin. Setelah menemukan satu yang besar dan panjang di sudut ruangan, pemuda itu segera menghampirinya untuk memastikan apa yang telah Sehun katakan.

Leher Chanyeol mencekung, tubuhnya bergetar ngeri. Memegangi kelopak matanya sendiri, kedua iris matanya yang kemarin berwarna merah dan biru, kini seutuhnya menjadi biru. Mukosa matanya masih terasa perih dan berdarah akibat goresan kuku Sehun, namun dia tak bisa merasakan sakitnya. Keterkejutan yang dia alami membuatnya tidak dapat merasakan apapun, selain bingung.

"T –Tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Pangeran –"

"Jangan pernah lagi menyebut namaku menggunakan bibir kotor yang sudah kau pakai untuk mengucapkan segala macam sumpah serapah biadab layaknya binatang, Park Chanyeol!" Ketus Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar tak menyadarinya! Sesuatu telah mengendalikanku!" Chanyeol membela diri, merasa yakin jika dirinya sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Sudah terlambat. Bukankah saat masih menjadi Vampire yang terhormat, kau pernah diajari, kalau Vampire tidak mengenal kata maaf –_apalagi memberi kesempatan kedua_, bukan?"

Chanyeol mulai senewen. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol atas gerakan dan ucapannya. Rasa bersalah segera menggerayapi dirinya karena telah berlaku kasar di hadapan sahabat sekaligus Pangeran yang dia hormati. Namun, apa daya, dia tidak sanggup mengatasinya. Jiwa Dempire yang dia dapatkan akibat bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun, telah merubahnya menjadi monster sekaligus penghianat bagi bangsanya sendiri –_bangsa Vampire._

"Sehun-ah –"

"Kau masih berani memanggil dan menatapku dengan mata memelas begitu? Para Dempire memang tidak tahu malu, ya!" Mengambil buku tentang basket yang tadi dibuang oleh Chanyeol, Sehun bahkan sama sekali enggan melihat ke dalam mata pemuda yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya. "Kau menjijikkan! Merebut kekasih orang lain, berubah menjadi musuh koloni Vampire kemudian kehilangan kendali atas diri sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan individu sepertimu untuk berada di dekatku. Di sana ada pintu, dan kurasa kau masih mengetahui apa fungsinya. Jadi, silahkan pergi..."

Chanyeol tidak memiliki opsi lain. Dengan langkah berat dan mata birunya yang meredup, mantan Vampire ini melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Gue rasa segini lagi aja dulu. Harap jangan menimpuk gue dengan celengan bagong karena terlalu greget ato jengkel sama kelemotan gue dalam berupdate ria.

Minta review ya ^^

PS : Buat yang menunggu pertandingan basketnya, nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

Sincerely

Acetaminophen Kwon

15 Feb. 15


End file.
